


The Multi-Shooter

by klancerlover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Keith’s basically a knight, #Zarkon is a literal zombie emperor, #angst, #attempted assasinations, #broken hands, #crash-landing on an unknown planet, #fluff, #fluffy angst and angsty fluff, #if that’s even a thing, #multi-bayard change, #nothing else cause no spoilers, #planted bombs on ally planets, #poisoned drinks, #this takes place in S5, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerlover/pseuds/klancerlover
Summary: Lance’s ability to change his bayard into more than one weapon catches the attention of Voltron’s ally planets. As well as Zarkon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name’s Kyra and I’m new to ao3. I’m so excited to show my works to you all. I hope you like this one, but get ready for some good angst and fluff.

To the universe, Lance is known as the Blue Paladin. To his friends, he’s known as the Sharpshooter, and a valued member of the team. Being the only one who can now have his bayard change into more than one weapon, Lance’s inner greatness is showing. His bayard can take the form of his original blue gun, his red gun, his red sniper, and more recently, his broadsword. His  _ Altean  _ broadsword. Lance didn’t know how he did it. How when he was training, his weapon had changed from his sniper to the rather impressive sword. Allura explained how his bayard was showing him this inner greatness he had. 

   She also advised him on his terrible stance, pointing out how he needed to fix it if he was going to wield such a powerful sword. So that’s what Lance would do while he was training. His ability to have his bayard change weapons like that was getting noticed among his team. The one person that didn’t know this, however, was Keith. Keith was still with the Blade of Marmora. Even when the two recently got into contact and were catching up, Lance didn’t tell him anything about it. Funnily enough, the two were talking right now. They were slowly starting to get into the habit of staying up till 5:00 in the morning, trying furiously hard not to burst out laughing and wake up the entire galaxy from the noise. “I still don’t really trust Lotor. He says he wants to return the Galra to their peaceful ways by opening up that trans-reality on Daibazaal.” Lance said, shaking his head. “Wait what? What trans-reality?” Keith asked, confused. 

“Remember when Coran told us about Zarkon’s story 10,000 years ago? The comet that made a rift that destroyed Daibazaal?” Lance said. 

“Oh. Yeah, what about it?” Keith asked. “Well, Lotor wants to open it again. Using Voltron. He thinks that giving the Galra what they want, which is access to the Quintessence field, will make them go back to their peaceful ways. I don’t know. It’s been 10,000 years, I don’t think they’ll just suddenly let go of that. It wasn’t even Altea’s fault for what happened. It was the Galra who decided to follow a literal zombie emperor and not see any problem with it.” Lance said. It was quiet for a few seconds before the two burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Lance.” Keith laughed. Then he put his finger to his mouth, “Shh, we gotta keep it down. Kolivan’s gonna kill me if he catches me, and I don’t wanna wake anyone in the Castle.” He said while laughing. “Nah, they’re all sound asleep. I don’t know about Pidge, though, she’s just always awake at 3:00 a.m with her tiny raccoon hands and gremlin self.” Lance said. 

Keith laughed even harder at that, fiercely fighting to keep quiet. 

“Oh my God, what did I  _ just tell you!” _ He gasped. Lance laughed, but then Kolivan’s fierce, stern voice suddenly sounded over the comms, making Lance leap 3 feet out of his chair with a shriek.  _ “Keith.  _ That’s enough.” Kolivan said. Keith stuttered, “All right.” He said. He saw Lance mockingly imitating Kolivan, and he tried hard not to laugh. “I’ll be off in a second.” He called to Kolivan. Then he sighed and turned back to the screen as Lance sat back in his chair. “Sheesh. Talk about a living stone.” Lance said. “No kidding. Kolivan always tells me that emotions are a luxury the Blade of Marmora can’t afford. I wouldn’t jeopardize the mission like that, but he said that I have in the past.” Keith said. 

   Then he sighed, “Sorry, Lance. I would stay up talking to you a bit more but I gotta go. I  _ did  _ warn you.” He said. Then he smiled, “Maybe when the dust settles, I can come to see you guys. That would be nice.” He said. Lance smiled at the thought, “Yeah. That  _ would  _ be nice. You’ve been gone for so long, we’re starting to forget what your messy mullet looks like.” He said. Keith only shook his head. He didn’t want to fall into it. “See you soon, Lance.” He said amusingly. “All right. Talk to you later, Keith.” Lance said. And then Keith disappeared from the screen.  _ See you soon.  _ That was what Keith had said. Lance couldn’t help but feel hope at seeing him again,  _ really  _ seeing him. He accidentally continued to stay up as he thought about those 3 words. Eventually he fell asleep, his face still warm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance never mentioned talking to Keith at night to his teammates. He felt it was something he wanted to keep to himself, that it was their secret thing. He realized in the morning that he hadn’t showed off his new bayard upgrade to Keith. The broadsword. He would tell him later at night. “Why do you look so dead?” Pidge asked when she saw the exhausted look on his face. “Stayed up all night.” He said simply. She seemed to take it, shrugging before turning away. What Lance didn’t know was that when he would go to train later on today, he would unlock a totally new weapon for his bayard. “I thought I heard you laughing. What  _ were _ you doing?” Hunk said. “You were dreaming, Hunk.” Lance said. Hunk frowned, unsure, but then he slowly and hesitantly agreed that he had been possibly dreaming. Lance was determined to keep his late-night talks with Keith a secret. He wanted to talk to him about Shiro’s recent, strange behaviour.  And maybe about his insecurities too. 

  Lance didn’t know why, but he had opened up to Keith about his insecurities when he was still with Voltron, and how he felt it was best that he should step down as a Paladin because he didn’t want to take Blue from Allura. Keith had scolded him, told him to stop worrying about who flies what and to focus on his mission.  _ Things will work themselves out. And Lance. Leave the math to Pidge,  _ he had said. It would probably be a lot easier to talk to Keith about his insecurities, since Keith had made him feel a bit better that day. But now he constantly wondered if Keith had left the team because of him. He  _ had _ said that his need to be on the BOM’s mission to find out what Lotor is planning was part of the reason to why he was pulling away from them. He hadn’t said what the other part was. But Lance had a feeling that he knew. The thought of personally asking Keith why he left would have to make him build up a lot of courage to do so. So as the day passed, he worked on it. Or at least tried to. But that’s when it happened. 

Lance was training when his sniper suddenly turned into a hot-white figure, just like it had when it changed into the Altean broadsword. 

Yet this time, it was a wicked-looking, long blue lance. Lance went still, marveling at it in awe.  _ “No way.”  _ He whispered. He tried it out, but found that he did not know to wield it, as it was light and meant to have good control and stance with. He would later on endlessly trip over it while continuing to master it. So when he jabbed it at that moment, it swung too quickly for him to control, and he went sprawling to the floor. He decided to try it out and tell the team about it later. What he also didn’t know was that the lance could shift into a javelin, but that would come when he was able to fully wield the lance and perform impressively quick strikes and other movements with it. But tonight, when he opened the comms to talk to Keith, he was met with something slightly different. “Listen, we gotta be real quiet today. Now that Kolivan knows I’ve been talking to you, he’ll only let me keep our comms if we keep quiet. You understand?” Keith said, and looked around as if Kolivan would be behind him at any moment, telling him to get off the comms.  _ Why did he leave?  _

  “Really? That sucks, cause I really wanted to brag about my new bayard upgrade.” Lance said with a smirk. He saw Keith stop, and get slightly interested. “Is that so?” He asked. Lance grinned, “I knew you couldn’t resist. It happened a few days ago, actually. I was just in the training deck-” He began to explain, but Keith suddenly cut in. “ _ You _ , on the training deck,  _ training? _ That’s new.” He said, smirking.  _ Why did he leave?  _ Lance felt his face turn hot, “Shut up, Mullet!” he said. Then he grumbled to himself before continuing, “Anyway, the drones started firing at me, and I had my sniper, and-I don’t really know what happened, but it shifted its form, and suddenly it just turned into this really awesome Altean broadsword. A  _ broadsword,  _ Keith. So I’m just going and slicing all these drones, taking them out. I didn’t notice, but Allura came in. She told me that her father had one just like that sword.” Lance said. Then he shrugged, “I don’t know, she said my bayard’s showing me that I have greatness within.” He said. “Well, she’s not wrong.” Keith said, but Lance was too busy thinking about that day to hear him say it. Lance suddenly took a deep breath.  _ Ask him. Why did he leave? _

“Hey, Keith? There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you.” He finally got out. 

Keith waited, listening. “When you left to join the Blade of Marmora, you said that your doing it because you needed to find out what Lotor’s planning. Allura asked if that was why you were pulling away, and you said that was part of it. Hunk asked you about the other part, but you didn’t answer.” Lance said. He looked down at his feet for a second before he faced him again, “Why did you leave?” He asked. Keith softened, “You sound like you’ve been losing sleep over this.” He said. “I have! That day I came to you, you told me that things would work themselves out. Is that what you meant?” Lance said. 

  “Lance.” Keith tried to stop him, but Lance continued, “I didn’t want you to leave because of me, Keith. I didn’t think you would do that. Did you already know you were gonna leave to join the Blade of Marmora by then~” Keith cut in, “ _ Lance.  _ Let me explain. The other reason why I left was because I didn’t want you to have those exact fears become a reality. I know you love being a Paladin, Lance, you shouldn’t have that taken away from you. And now you won’t.” He said. Lance went silent for a few seconds. So he had been right. Keith listened to him. He was truly moved, and now he was turning red. “Wha-“ Lance began to stutter as he panicked, not knowing what to say for once.

_ You shouldn’t have that taken away from you. And now you won’t. _

Keith’s words echoed in Lance’s head. “Lance. It’s not that big of a deal.” Keith said amusingly. “Of course it is! I never knew that, you figured that out yourself. I thought you left because-“ Lance quickly cut off, hesitant to say it. “What, Lance?” Keith asked knowingly. Lance sighed, “I thought you left because you didn’t want to be with the team anymore. And now I know that’s not true. God, Keith, I’m so sorry. I...I had no idea.” He said. “It’s ok. I didn’t want to say anything. You’re a valuable member of the team, Lance. I knew you’d get it down at one point.” Keith said. That only made Lance turn redder. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lance couldn’t stop thinking about what Keith said as he swung around his new weapon, though sloppily. “ _ Lance,  _ your going to take someone’s eye out _.”  _ Shiro said sternly. “Or murder someone.” Pidge said. “I’m trying to get it under control. Just you wait, I’ll be taking down enemies without even looking with this thing.” Lance said confidentially. “Heh. I’d like to see that.” Pidge said with a smirk. That made Lance wonder. “It’s interesting how Lance is the only one who has more than one bayard change. Even two. And now with his lance, that’s 4 different weapons beside his original. That’s very impressive, Lance.” Allura said. 

  Lance grinned, pulling his hair back. “It  _ is  _ pretty cool, I guess.” He said. And over the days, Lance’s different bayard change was starting to spread talk among the planets around them. The people were curious, amazed. Lance still had terrible stance with his new weapon, but was becoming exceptionally skilled with it. Lance noticed some aliens staring at him on a planet, and felt a bit self-conscious. “Why are they staring at me?” Lance asked Pidge. “Cause word is spreading about how your bayard can change into more than one weapon.” She said. “Oh.” Lance said. 

Most of the time when fighting Galra, Lance didn’t know what weapon his bayard should take on.

It was constantly changing in battle, going from one weapon to the next. “Lance, you have to figure out how to stop that. That could be a danger to you.” Shiro said when they came back to the Castle from a battle. So Lance trained even harder. He knew his red blaster and sniper were his two main weapons. Especially his blue blaster. Once he got it down, that was when his lance shifted into a javelin. “Aw yeah!” He yelled. 

  He threw it across the training room, hitting two drones at once. “Whoo!” He cheered. The people who knew of him called him the “Multi-Shooter”. It was a while before Lance heard that they were calling him this. He hadn’t realized he was gaining so much attention. “Multi-Shooter? Hm. It’s got a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” He asked, looking at Pidge. She smiled, “Yeah, it actually does.” She teased. “What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” He challenged. She laughed. He very quickly accepted the title. Now in battles, his bayard formed into a weapon that suited the battle best. “We going with the sword? All right, then!” He said as he swung the sword, taking out a few Galra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again, but I didn’t really know what else to write. I hope you guys are liking it!


	4. Chapter 4

_ See you soon. _ Keith kept to his word. He came back. He had heard of Lance’s growing fame, and decided to see his new skills for himself.  _ Why hadn’t Lance told him about his bayard changing weapons like that?  _ Lance laughed, “Came back cause you missed me, didn’t ya?” He asked. “I came back cause your stance is terrible, now let me hug you, you idiot.” Keith yelled. They embraced. It was good to have Keith back again. A bit later, they were sparring. Lance was using his lance on Keith, able to block his moves. “Not bad.” Keith said. He almost knocked the lance out of his hand, but Lance quickly changed it into his broadsword, moving away and striking back. Keith staggered, and stared at him in surprise. “Holy shit, do that again.” He breathed. 

  Once they finished training, Lance turned to him. “So...how long are you gonna stay?” He asked. Keith frowned, “I...honestly don’t know. I might even leave today, I don’t know.” He admitted. Then he looked at him, “It’s good to be back here with you guys. Why didn’t you tell me your bayard upgraded again?” He said. Lance shrugged, “Eh, I didn’t think it was important.” He said. “Not important? Lance, your the only Paladin who can change his bayard into more than two weapons. Besides Shiro’s turning into a sword, but that was when Zarkon had it. How is that not important?” Keith said. “I guess part of me wanted you to find out for yourself, I don’t know.” Lance said. “That’s exactly how I found out. I mean, that’s pretty cool, Lance.” Keith said. 

“I honestly didn’t realize I’d get so much attention for it. I didn’t know what weapon to choose, my bayard was constantly changing. I had to train even harder to get it down. I still trip around with my lance.” Lance admitted. 

  
“I heard what they call you. The Multi-Shooter? It fits you pretty well.” Keith said. “Yeah, it’s a pretty cool title.” Lance said with a small laugh. “Guys!” Hunk’s voice startled them both as the Yellow Paladin peeked his head in. “Come on, let’s eat!” He said. The two stood up, and Lance suddenly turned to Keith, “Why don’t you ask Kolivan to let you stay? You could help me with my terrible stance.” Lance said. Keith laughed, “Yeah, you  _ do  _ need some help. I don’t know, I’ll try. Maybe if I told him that, he’d let me stay.” He said. “Hey that’s _ rude!”  _ Lance said, pushing him, making him laugh harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, short chapters *hides*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

What Lance didn’t know was that his fame had reached Zarkon’s ear over the weeks. The evil emperor decided to put in a few spies, to see if this was actually true or not. And when he found that Lance indeed lived up to the title everyone was calling him as, Zarkon viewed him as dangerous. Whenever they fought the Galra, they were aimed heavily on Lance. At first, Lance didn’t know what was happening until he finally realized what it was. “The Galra know about me! I think Zarkon does too!” Lance shouted. 

  “I think we should have known this would happen! It’s ok, Lance, we’ll fight them with you!” Shiro said. “No, it’s ok! They’re coming after me, they’ll get me!” Lance said. And so he defeated them all with his lance and javelin. Back at the Castle, Lance was hanging with Keith when Keith suddenly got a call. “Aren’t you gonna answer that?” Lance asked. “I don’t know. It’s Kolivan.” Keith said. “What? Why?” Lance asked. Keith shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m not going back to the Blade, that’s for sure.” He said. “What made you want to stay, anyway?” Lance suddenly asked. “Well, to help you with your sucky stance, obviously.” Keith said. 

“No, seriously. What made you stay?” Lance asked. 

Keith didn’t answer, frowning. Lance sighed, “You don’t have to answer him, Keith. You made your choice.” He said. Keith looked at him, and nodded. “Your right. I did.” He agreed. One day, the Paladins were at a formal gathering. They didn’t know that Zarkon had gotten one of his spies to do something terrible. Keith was tense, Lance could see that. “Keith? You alright?” He asked. Keith shook his head, “Something’s wrong. I can feel it. Something’s going to happen.” He said lowly. Lance was about to drink from his cup, but Keith sniffed and suddenly leaped, “ _ Wait, don’t drink that!”  _ He shouted, throwing it out of his hands. “Keith! What the hell!” Lance said. 

   “It was  _ poisoned!  _ I  _ smelt it!  _ You didn’t drink from it, did you?” Keith said fiercely. The Paladins around him froze, and so did Lance. “Wait...poisoned?” Lance asked, shocked. “Yeah, poisoned! Did you drink from it?” Keith said. “Wha-No! No, I didn’t! I don’t understand, who did that?” Lance said. “Zarkon. It must’ve been him. He probably poisoned only yours.” Keith growled. He looked around, and suddenly saw a flash of purple disappear. “There!” He shouted, and ran after the Galra. Lance quickly followed him, and so did the others. They found the spy, running away. Keith took out his Galra blade, but Lance was already throwing his lance, impaling the spy in the back, taking him down. 

“He’s definitely not alone. Pidge, Hunk, spread out. Find them.” Shiro ordered. Lance took out his lance from the spy’s back, tense. 

He still didn’t exactly process the fact that his drink had been poisoned. “I wouldn’t be alive right now if you hadn’t smelt the poison. Thanks, Keith.” He said. “I’m glad your ok. I told you something was up.” Keith said. “Pidge, are there any more Galra out there? Or even outside the building?” Shiro asked. “We got one just on the outside. Hunk and I took him out. What do we do, Shiro? Do we go back and say something? Get them to take cover in case Zarkon comes here?” Pidge’s voice came over the headpiece comms. Shiro stayed silent for a few seconds before he drew up.

   “Stay on guard for now. We don’t want to cause panic. If nothing happens, we talk to the leaders in quiet.” He said finally. They went back out, though less relaxed and light-hearted than they were before. Some noticed how tense they looked as they searched around, but didn’t think much of it. They just thought that was how they were. Always ready to protect everyone. “Keith, keep your eyes on Lance. You were able to smell the poison. Who knows what else they did?” Shiro said to Keith. Keith nodded, keeping his sharp eyes on the Blue Paladin. 

Lance couldn’t understand what was happening. 

Why did Zarkon get his spies to do this? What was he trying to do? It didn’t stop there. Lance suddenly became under constant threat of danger. Zarkon was sending spies to kill him, and Lance would kill them all despite the team wanting to protect him. But he would not have that. Soon it turned into planted bombs on whatever planet they were on, and Lance could feel a horrible wave crashing down on him. His title was the reason why Zarkon was doing this. “He views me as a threat.” Lance said quietly, one day. He had to lay very low now, to allow Allura to take his place as the Blue Paladin again. “Because of your ability to change your bayard into more than one weapon.” Keith said knowingly. Lance only let Keith stay by his side and help him. 

   He was able to smell the poisoned drinks, to hear the spies before they came, to sense the bombs before they went off. He constantly had his sword or blade out, ready to protect him. “I’m so sorry, Keith. I know your stuck with helping me-“ Lance suddenly began for the millionth time, but Keith cut him off, “Lance, stop. Stop apologizing. My job is to protect you, and that’s what I’m doing. We’re a team.” Keith said. That was before Zarkon started targeting Keith too. 


	6. Chapter 6

Keith was alone when the spies surrounded him. He fought them, but they were strong. He knocked a knife out of one of their hands, taking out his sword and slicing through them all. This was the 5th time this happened. “Great. Now they’re targeting you, too.” Lance grumbled when Keith came back to the Castle, slightly battered. “I don’t care about that, I care about keeping you safe.” Keith said. “Why were you alone, anyways? You don’t just take on a bunch of Galra alone, you call for backup.” Lance said. “They just caught me, Lance. Plus, I was fine.” Keith said. Lance started shaking his head, turning away.

   Ever since the attacks on Keith started happening he was stressed, now always ready to protect him too. “What?  _ What, Lance?” _ Keith asked. “I’m not just going to stand by and let this happen! What if they start targeting the team, too? What if one of them gets badly hurt?” Lance said, whirling to him. “Don’t think I wasn’t thinking about that too. We have to do something.” Keith said. Lance furiously thought, pacing. He noticed Keith look around, as if another few spies would come at them at that instant. He thought of how recently, Keith wouldn’t let anyone near Lance or touch him without drawing his blade- even with their teammates, but that was more accidentally. 

“We need to stay away from them.” Keith suddenly said. 

“And go where? There’s no one in this damn galaxy that doesn’t know about me and my title. They hate me for what I did to them.” Lance said. “No one hates you for it, Lance, it’s not your fault.” Keith said. “It caught Zarkon’s attention! He wants me dead because of what I can do! You think these aliens are okay with their planets having planted bombs just setting off like that? They were just  _ liberated from all that!”  _ Lance nearly yelled. This was consuming him with guilt. Guilt he truly wasn’t supposed to put on himself. “You couldn’t have known! We’ll figure something out, Lance, but we have to leave now if we don’t want Zarkon to target the Castle of all things.” He said. 

  Lance went silent as he furiously thought for a few seconds.  _ This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair at all.  _ “Ok.” He said finally. But when they both ran to Red, that was when more spies ambushed them. Keith instantly jumped in front of Lance to protect him, only to get slashed by his jaw and up, making him roar in fury and pain. That would scar for sure. As they were fighting they got into Red, taking off. Lance only remembered the fleets firing at them, and they both were too busy to see the meteor they were heading toward. 

Lance turned, only to see it. “KEITH, WATCH OUT!” His warning came too late, and Red full on slammed into the big rock, making Lance’s world go black with pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Amarite!

Ringing. That was the first thing that Lance was aware of. Loud ringing in his ears. Then pain. “Lance?” He vaguely heard Keith as he stirred, his eyes slowly opening. “Agh...Keith…” he groaned. And then his world went black again. When he woke up, he was in a dimly lit area. And in a cage. He tried to get up, but pain erupted through his hands, making him yell in agony. “Lance!” Keith’s voice, more clearer now, startled Lance. He whirled around, only to see Keith across from him, in a cage as well. “Keith?” He asked. He looked around, squinting. 

  “Where are we?” He asked. “I don’t know. I blacked out too. Woke up a bit before you. Are you ok? I heard you yell in pain.” Keith said. “Something’s wrong with my hands. They really hurt. They’re badly bruised.” Lance said, looking at his terrible hands. “You slammed into the controls pretty hard. That’s what I remember.” Keith said. Lance noticed that there was a bandage on his lower cheek. “That was a pretty deep cut, Keith. Most likely gonna scar.” Lance said. “I’m fine.” Keith said. “Because of me, Keith. Why did you-“ Lance began to ask, but Keith cut him off. “I’m just protecting you, Lance.” Keith said. A noise made them both stop, and look around to see where it was coming from. 

He heard Keith scowl, and then gasp. “My weapons are gone. Someone took them.” He growled.

Lance looked for his bayard, and found it was gone as well. “So’s my bayard. Keith, where the hell are we?” He said. “I don’t know. I don’t know what’s making that noise either.” Keith said lowly. Lance saw a figure coming toward them. “Wait, something’s coming.” He whispered. The figure revealed themselves as an alien, but neither Lance nor Keith could recognize it’s species. Lance looked closely, realizing it resembled a male. The alien came to him, and Lance instantly backed up. “Hey! Get away from him!” Keith yelled fiercely. The alien reached into the cage, grabbing Lance’s hands, making him yell in pain. “ _ Hey! Don’t touch him!”  _ Keith roared. 

  The alien let go, speaking in a foreign language. More aliens came in as the alien unlocked Lance’s cage. “What are you-what’s going on?” Lance asked. The alien grabbed him, taking him out of the cage. Keith was yelling, banging against the bars. “Keith! Keith!” Lance shouted as the alien took him out. Where were they taking him? What was going on? He fought against the alien, but he was strong, keeping a tight grip on him. The alien took him into a room, closing the door and locking it. “Hey! Let me out of here! Where’s Keith!  _ Keith!”  _ Lance ran to the door, and banged on it once before he remembered his bruised hands. Keith tumbled in and whirled around, only to catch the closing door. He angrily banged against the door before he instantly came to Lance, “You ok? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” He asked angrily. “No, I’m fine. I think that guy knew I was hurt.” Lance said. 

Keith frowned before he began to look around, muttering to himself. 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked. “Looking for something to cover your hands, obviously. They’re just out in the open like that.” Keith muttered. He was pissed, ready to fight. He found something and came back to Lance, “Brace yourself. This is gonna hurt.” Keith said, and began wrapping Lance’s hands with the long cloth he had found. Lance instantly pulled away, his face twisting with pain. “Sorry. I told you it was gonna hurt.” Keith apologized. “Feels like they're broken.” Lance said shakily. “I don’t know. They might be.” Keith said. “Did you see Red? What happened to him?” Lance asked. 

   “I don’t know. I don’t remember. He was badly damaged, that’s for sure. We need to find you something that’ll heal your hands, and we need to find Red. We need to see how bad he is and fix him so we can try to contact the others.” Keith said. He started wrapping his other hand, but he was very tense. “Keith, relax. Maybe these guys are friendly.” Lance said. “After how that guy grabbed your hands? No. I don’t think so.” Keith growled. The door opened, and Keith instantly whirled around, keeping Lance behind him and snarling at whoever was entering. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was a taller alien of the same species, taking on a female appearance. “Who are you? What do you want?” Keith hissed. “I’m sorry for keeping you two in cages. We had to see if you were of any threat.” The alien said in English, making Lance go still with surprise. Keith’s eyes slightly widened, but he didn’t dare let his guard down. “I am the ruler of this planet, called Planet Treyiv. My name is Queen Loucia. Why have you two crash-landed here?” The alien said. “We were being attacked by the Galra. We crashed into a meteor, and we both took some damage.” Lance said, even though Keith was about to tell him not to say anything to the Queen. 

  “Yes, I sensed that.” The Queen said. Then she straightened up, “We are called the Amarites. No one in this galaxy knows much about us. Our people can sense things by looking at someone. Emotions, injury...and I can tell that your bodies are hurting from being thrown around. You in the blue-“ She stepped up, but Keith instantly clenched his fists, making her stop. “Don’t you dare.” He growled. Queen Loucia put up her hands in defence, “I won’t do anything. You can relax, the Galra do not know about Treyiv.” She said. “You don’t know that. Give us our weapons back. We won’t cause any trouble as long as you let us go.” Keith growled. “With your injuries like that? Your partner’s hands are broken, Red one. And you need some examination yourself.” Queen Loucia said. “How can we trust you?” Keith asked. 

“Because we will help you.” Queen Loucia answered. 

Keith was reluctant, wary, tense. He would not let down his guard. “I will ask one of my people to give you your weapons back. In the meantime, you two should get patched up.” The Queen said before she walked out. “Keith, didn’t you hear that? We can trust these guys, they’re going to help us.” Lance said. Keith turned to him, “I don't like this at all. We don’t know where Red is, maybe they already gave him to the Galra, planning to kill you.” He said lowly. “ _ Keith.  _ Until we find Red and get better again, we have to trust these aliens. They’re giving back our weapons, the least we could do is show that we appreciate them for even letting us stay. We’re foreign to them too.” Lance said. 

   What made Keith agree was the fact that Lance was hurt. And he felt very guilty. A slightly young Amarite came and gave them their weapons. But they made no move to leave. Keith stood still, making the light glint off his Galra knife, making them run off. “Keith, that was just a kid. They were harmless.” Lance said. “Tell that to the guy who grabbed your hands.” Keith muttered, sheathing his knife. Lance understood why he was so wound up. They were on a planet they didn’t know of with a species they never heard of. It brought on such anxiety. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Loucia and Lux are OCs, guys! Don’t get confused or mixed up :)

It was a day later when Lance suggested to Keith that they should explore the terrain of planet Treyiv. To which Keith strongly refused. “We should stay here. Keep you from such open spaces. Even if no one knows about this planet, there might be Galra here. They could be anywhere.” Keith said. “I highly doubt it.” Lance said. When Keith didn’t answer, Lance made for the door, and Keith instantly reacted. “Lance, no!” He shouted. But Lance was already out, walking through the halls of what seemed to be a Castle. Keith ran after him, but then Lance suddenly stopped, making him skid to a stop as well. “Oh geez...Your right. If the Galra do come here...they’ll plant bombs on here too. These people don’t seem to know who we are. They will when the Galra come.” Lance said. 

  Keith was silent for a second before he reached out and touched Lance’s arm. “Ok. Come on, let’s go back.” He said a bit more gently. It was only when they were alone that Keith slightly relaxed. But even in those rare times, Lance knew he never let his guard down. Lance wouldn’t let his guard down either, because he wanted to protect him too. Back in the room they were put in, Keith was slightly pacing. “We should have taken our suits. Our helmets would have let us contact the others.” Keith muttered. The door opened, and suddenly another Amarite came in as Keith instantly got tense again. “Red and Blue ones. Queen Loucia sent me here to examine you. She has told me that you have both taken great damage, and I can sense it.” The Amarite said, head bowed. 

“We don’t need you to examine us.” Keith hissed. 

Lance saw the Amarite barely wince. “Queen Loucia insists.” They said. And without a word, they came closer, “That mark on your cheek will no doubt scar. It brings you pain. Pain you will not admit.” They leaned to Keith, and Lance instantly twitched, but stopped himself. “Let him heal you, please.” Lance said to Keith. Keith glared at him for a few seconds before he gave up. Lance found that among so many speakers of the foreign language Lance had heard while being taken to the Castle, this female Amarite seemed to know English. “You know English.” Lance spoke out on this. “Yes. We usually speak our language to each other, but we learned English in case someone human like the Red and Blue ones should come here.” The female said.  

  “Wha-Red and Blue ones?” Lance asked, confused. “You and him. From how you dress.” The female explained. “Wait, your saying you don’t know us?” Lance asked. “No. Perhaps our databases don’t know much about humans. I feel your afraid to say who you are. Because of the Galra? Yes, they were chasing you. Your also afraid of...oh. Oh, I see.” She said, but trailed off before she shook her head. When she moved to Lance, Keith instantly moved in front of him. “Allow me to see his hands, please.” The female said. “Red.” Lance said quietly, subconsciously thinking of the new nickname. Keith stepped aside, but stayed close, watching the female closely. 

“Ah...interesting bandage-wrapping. This should work to heal the bruises, but not the bones. Platelets should be put in to strengthen the bone. But perhaps not now. Maybe we wait to see if anything will happen.” The female said.

Then she looked up, “I am the Queen’s daughter, Lux. The Amarites have been talking about you two non-stop. They should like to meet you.” She said. “We are not going to do such a thing. We’re staying here until he’s healed, and then we’re  _ leaving.  _ We should have gone to the Blade of Marmora.” Keith hissed, pointing at Lance. “And give Kolivan a better chance of making you go back? No way! We’re not doing that!” Lance said, whirling on Keith. Lux watched the two, her different-coloured eyes wide. She could sense their deep care and worry for each other, their overwhelming need to protect each other.  _ Were they friends?  _ Lux had thought so at first. But maybe not so since she could sense their feelings. 

  Their feelings for each other. That was what made her softly gasp. They were so  _ strong.  _ So the two definitely weren’t friends. If they weren’t, then what were they? “I wouldn’t let that happen! I made my choice, you said that yourself.” Keith said. “Still. I don’t want you to go back there, you’ve been gone for too long.” Lance said. Lux went a little deeper, and found what she was looking for. She took a step back, catching both their attention. She quickly played it off. “You both need rest. Tomorrow, I will see what can be done for those hands, Blue one. For now, I bid you goodnight.” She said before leaving. 

Keith turned to Lance, “What’s with the name you keep calling me?” He asked. 

“They might not know  _ us,  _ but they’ll definitely know our  _ titles.  _ No one on this planet can know that we’re Paladins. We need to keep low for as long as we can.” Lance said. Keith rubbed his forehead, pulling back his hair. “What are we going to do, Lance?” He asked quietly. “I don’t know. But we’re staying here until then.” Lance admitted softly. 

   Lux was right. They were scared. Keith suddenly touched Lance’s arm, and Lance felt slightly grounded. He was about to reach out to comfort him as well, but Keith stopped him. “No. Don’t use them. Let them heal.” He said. Then he sighed, “Tomorrow, we’ll explore to see what we’re dealing with. But not for long.” He finally said. Lance slightly smiled, “There we go. Now all you have to do is relax, man. If there really is no one that knows about this place, then neither does the Galra. I think we can let our guards down.” Lance said. “But we still don’t know these people, Blue. I have a weird feeling about this place, something just  _ isn’t right.” _ Keith said. “We’ll see.” Lance said. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, if there are things in here that are triggering that I don’t know about, just be careful and scroll past. I don’t really know how breaks work, I’m sorry. Keith has like, a sort of rage breakdown?

The two kept up with the nicknames. Even if they both were sure that the Galra did not know about Planet Treyiv, they did not want to get chased out by the Amarites if they revealed who they really were. Plus, Lance was hurt. Keith would not risk it. He already felt guilty enough for not protecting him. Lux came to see them again, “Hello, Red and Blue ones. Are you going to explore our planet?” She said, hands behind her back. She couldn’t have been younger than them both, possibly a year older than Pidge. “Just to see the territory.” Lance said, nodding. 

  “And to see where we crashed. We might have dropped something there.” Keith added. Lance looked at him in confusion, and Keith met his eyes. Lance quickly realized what he was talking about, and he looked back at Lux and nodded again. “Yeah, that too.” He said. “Would you like me to accompany you? You were carried in unconsciously, don’t forget.” Lux said. Keith was about to refuse, but Lance cut in. “That would be great. Lead ahead.” He said. Lux nodded, and led them out, into the halls. “We should have gone on our own.” Keith hissed to Lance quietly. “Like you said, we don’t know this planet. There’s no way we wouldn’t have gotten lost the moment we stepped out.” Lance said. “ _ La- _ ” Keith nearly growled his name, but quickly stopped himself. “She could be leading us into a trap, too. We don’t know if she’s actually going to take us to where we crashed.” Keith said more calmly. Lance didn’t answer, doubt suddenly hitting him. 

Maybe Keith was right. 

Keith looked around, seeing that the Amarites were staring at them, watching them. He instantly unsheathed his Galra knife, feeling as taut as a wire. One move from them, and he would jump at them. Lux lead them away from the terrain, towards the forest. As it turns out, she truly did take them to where they had crashed. She turned to them, “I sensed your hidden suspicions. It’s all right. I understand. But we are a very peaceful species. We only fight when necessary. I shall leave you to look around.” She said before walking away. Lance looked at Keith, “See? I was right.” He said. “They’re playing us. Trying to get our guards down. I’m not doing that.” Keith muttered. The two looked around, seeing the torn up dirt, the fallen trees. It was almost chaotic. Keith saw a huge trail leading to another huge tree. “Red.” He whispered. He had been here. But where did he go? Did he leave?  _ No. No, he was badly damaged _ . “Lance. He was here. They took him. I told you they took him, and you didn’t believe me.” Keith said. “Well, what are we going to do? We can’t just march up to the Queen and go, “Hey, so we were in a huge, red robotic lion when we crashed, might we be able to know where you put it?” Then they would know!” Lance said. 

  “If they have Red, they already know! Voltron isn’t exactly unknown throughout the entire universe, Lance!” Keith said. “So then, what are we going to do? How are we going to get him? Even if we find him, he’s badly damaged. Have you seen this crash site? Red was falling, and we crashed right through into the forest.” Lance said. But Keith didn’t answer, looking around. He gripped his knife, and Lance instantly went still. “Keith.” Lance tried to get his attention. But Keith was remembering what happened. He was remembering how they both were not paying attention, how they were too late to stop themselves from hitting that damn meteor. He felt his face, where he was slashed, prickle with sharp pain as well. He vaguely touched it, his face twisting. “Keith?” Lance said, concerned. But Keith was still remembering. He was still remembering how he hadn’t protected Lance good enough. If he had been paying attention, he would have steered Red away from that meteor. Lance wouldn’t be hurt right now, unable to use his hands. 

Keith was shaking without knowing it. 

“Oh my god.  _ Keith _ . Keith, hey. Hey, hey, listen to me. Listen to me, just calm down. Just calm down, ok?” Lance ran to Keith, and was about to reach for him, but quickly remembered that he couldn’t use his hands. But Keith wasn’t shaking because he was having a panic attack. He was shaking with  _ rage. _ He was shaking because he couldn’t stop hearing Lance’s screams. He couldn’t stop seeing Lance hit the controls. And he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t protect him. “It’s my fault.” He got out shakily. Lance knew exactly what he was talking about. “No. No, it’s not.” Lance said. “It is. It is, you warned me. I was piloting Red. I was piloting him, Lance. If I was paying attention, you wouldn’t be hurt like this. I should’ve-“ Keith began to say but Lance cut him off.

   “Keith, stop. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known. You were trying to protect me. I think we still would’ve come here hurt one way or another.” Lance said. “What if something worse had happened to you? I can’t-I can’t-“ Keith cut off, his hands gripping Lance’s arms. “You can’t what?” Lance asked. Keith didn't answer, straightening. “Oh my.” Lux’s voice startled them both, and they looked to see her peeking out from behind a large tree, her different coloured eyes wide. “Your...your the Red and Blue Paladins of Voltron!” She said in shock.

Keith raised his knife, ready to fight her. 

“Y...yeah...I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about us…” Lance mumbled. Lux put her hands over her mouth, her Princess-like demeanour fading into something more childlike. “No way! Of course we do, you’re known throughout the whole universe!” Lux said. Lance visibly winced, and Keith instantly came to his side, “Then you know what’s been happening.” He said lowly. “Don’t you know? We  _ worship _ the Multi-Shooter! What happened was not your fault. Oh, everything makes so much sense now! Come, we must tell the Queen!” Lux said. “ _ We’re not telling her anything.”  _ Keith hissed. 

 “Keith.” Lance said, but Keith ignored him, stepping toward Lux. “Your keeping this to yourself. Understand?” He said. “The Queen will not banish the Red and Blue ones, especially not the Blue one. I believe she has already explained that we are not like that.” Lux said. “That doesn’t matter. You keep this to yourself,  _ all right?” _ Keith growled. He saw her wince at this, but she nonetheless gave in. “All right. I see your need to keep the Blue one safe. I will not say anything.” She said. “Good.” Keith said lowly. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, guys. This one has fluff! My boys are pining so badly.

No, Keith never relaxed. Even as they began to explore Planet Treyiv, a few children constantly came up to Lance and Keith, but not before Keith bared his Galra fangs at them, scaring them off. “ _Keith. They’re just kids.”_ Lance scolded. One day, when Keith wasn’t looking, a young Amarite came to him. “The Red one’s scary.” She whispered. “Don’t worry. He’s just protecting me. He’s actually a big teddy bear once you get to know him.” Lance whispered back, smiling. The Amarite giggled before she ran off. Keith didn’t know about Lance calling him a teddy bear. Sometimes, Keith softened at Lance’s scoldings. But he still did not put that knife away.

  Which is why, when Keith saw one of the Amarites reaching for Lance, he didn’t even hesitate. He was already taking the Amarite’s hand off Lance, pointing his knife at them. “Stay away.” He hissed, baring his fangs at them. Those words were never not heard from the fierce Red Paladin. On another day, Lux leaned to Lance while she was checking his hands. “He’s very glued to your side, isn’t he?” She whispered. Lance felt himself flush, “He just cares. He’s never stopped protecting me.” He said with a shrug. “How long has he been protecting you?” Lux asked. “Honestly...it’s been a while. More than a few months.” Lance admitted. “That makes so much sense.” He heard Lux whisper. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing. Ok, your bones seem to be healing, but very slowly. It’ll take a while for the bruises to disappear, but your hands will be fine. Soon, we’ll put in the metal platelets.” Lux said.

Keith growled beside him, and Lance knew he was getting frustrated. He knew Keith just wanted him to heal. He knew Keith didn’t want him to be hurt like this anymore. He knew he wanted to do something, just _something._ “Keith, you can’t do anything about it.” Lance said, once Lux left. “That’s exactly the point.” Keith muttered, gently taking Lance’s hands and brushing his fingers over them. Lance’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest. “They still hurt, don’t they?” Keith said quietly, with less fierceness. “Little less. You heard what Lux said.” Lance said matter-of-factly. Keith sighed, and suddenly he reverted back to the Keith that was actually able to relax when it was just the two of them. This time, he didn’t still have that alertness to him.

  This Keith was more vulnerable, open. “What are we gonna do about Red?” Lance asked quietly. He hadn’t realized their foreheads were almost touching. Keith looked up at him with those beautiful deep amethysts, sureness in them. “We go out at night. For sure, he’ll be in the Castle somewhere. We need to see how badly he got damaged.” Keith said. Lance nodded, “Ok. As long as we don’t get caught.” He said. But neither of them moved. Lance just happened to notice how close together they were. Keith looked at him, purple eyes slightly wide. “Lance? Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked quietly, turning red. _Cute. He was able to make the Red Paladin who had freaking_ _Galra blood_ _in him blush._ His _bodyguard who would murder anyone that tried to come anywhere near Lance._

“Keith, I have to say something.” Lance found himself blurting out.

“Okay.” Keith said. “I can’t thank you enough. You’ve protected me so many times, seen danger before it came. I narrowly avoided both poison and death because of you. I never let anyone else on our team help me besides you. I wouldn’t be alive right now, honestly.” Lance admitted. Keith let out a small laugh, a sound he hasn’t heard in a while. “You don’t have to thank me. We’re teammates, we’re supposed to have each other’s backs.” He said. Then the two fell silent. Lance felt himself flushing as nervousness spread through him. _But were they just teammates? No. No, much more than that._ Their choice to stay with each other all those months ago had allowed them to get more closer together. And something beautiful had grown between them.

    But of course, the two denied it. Even though it was so obvious they were pining for each other. “Keith?” Lance whispered. “Yeah?” Keith whispered back. “Why did you start protecting me all those months ago?” Lance asked softly. “I…” Keith trailed off, about to answer, but then a knock on the door startled them both. Keith instantly pulled away from Lance, getting up and drawing his knife, ready to protect Lance. “It is only I, Queen Loucia.” The Queen’s voice came from outside. Lance saw Keith drop his stance, but still keep his tenseness. The Queen entered, and Lance just realized how much Lux looked like her. “I see the Red and Blue ones are healing slowly. Even though the Red one will scar...I’m guessing that won’t stop you in anyway.” The Queen said.

“Your right. It won’t.” Keith said.

“Hm. I see. Though I believe the scarring will leave a purple mark.” Queen Loucia said. Keith’s fingers twitched in reflex, reaching up to his bandaged wound. “Purple? Why?” He asked. Lance came next to him, peering at his wound with a concerned look. “I do not know. I believe I may have seen this before, but you will have to give me a while to find an answer. For now, I hope you will relax and let yourselves heal. I can still sense your wariness, but I hope that will change as well.” Queen Loucia said before leaving. Lance faced Keith, frowning. “What?” Keith asked, drawing back a bit. “Can you-“ Lance cut off, looking a bit embarrassed. Keith noticed him turn red, almost was if nervous.

  There was no way the Blue Paladin, who was always so confident, could be _nervous._ “ _What_ , Lance?” Keith asked. “Your wound. Can I see how it is?” Lance mumbled. Keith was surprised by how straightforward the question was. He took off his stitches, revealing the wound that Galra had given him when they were getting away from their family. The one he had gotten from protecting Lance. Queen Loucia was right. The wound was already a shade of lilac. Lance was guessing it would only turn darker as it healed more. “I’m guessing it’s because of the Luxite blade that Galra had. Maybe it was coated with something…” Lance trailed off, mumbling.

Keith was hyper-aware of how very close he was, his breath against his face.

He couldn’t move. He could only watch Lance gawk at him, his face turning red with every second that Lance continued to stare at his forming scar. Keith felt very self-conscious of it as well. Lance reached up, forgetting about his hurt hands. “Hey, wait-“ Keith said softly, gently grabbing his hand. Any kind of pressure, even the littlest pressure, would make Lance wince and yelp in pain, but Keith was able to take them without hurting him. How, Lance didn’t know. Lance dropped his hand, backing up a bit. “Sorry. I just…” He trailed off, and sighed. “You said something about the Luxite blade?” Keith asked quietly, his face still hot. “Maybe it was coated with something. Some kind of...substance or something. Hopefully not poison.” Lance said, laughing a little bit.

   Keith shook his head, “That’s not funny.” He said. “I know, sorry. It just slipped out. But I mean…” Lance trailed off for the third time, “You seem to be ok.” He said. “Yeah.” Keith mumbled. He stepped back, putting the stitches back over his forming scar. “What if Red can’t fix himself, Keith? What do we do?” Lance asked. “That depends on how damaged he is. But he’ll fix himself, I know it. He’s strong. Just like his Paladin.” Keith said. Lance looked at him, wide-eyed as he turned even redder. “Just like his other Paladin.” He said back, smiling a bit. Keith was surprised and touched by the reply, turning red as well. He smiled back.

At night, the two snuck out of their room.

“Where do we even go?” Lance whispered. Keith thought of something and focused, trying to draw on his bond with Red, like he had when he was first trying to find him on Sendak’s ship. Then he felt him brush back, though weakly. “Got him. Come on. Watch your hands.” Keith said, making his way down the halls, sword out. They were nearly halfway when Keith suddenly heard footsteps, making him stop. He quickly grabbed Lance and pulled him behind the wall, muffling him before he could yell in surprise.

   Keith quietly held a finger to his lips, listening as the footsteps went by. When they were gone, he pulled back, sighing. “I heard footsteps. You would have been caught, Lance.” He said lowly. “Nothing would’ve happened, Keith. But thanks.” Lance said. The two continued down the hall, till they reached a sort of holding bay. Keith stopped when he saw Red, in his particle barrier. “Oh my God.” Lance whispered in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all thought Lance was going to confess? Originally when I was writing it, he was going to. I’m evil


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger for poison? Is that a thing?

The state of Red was unbearable. It was like he was on the edge of falling apart. He was slumped on the ground, his beautiful red surface dented from the hit of the meteor. “Oh you poor boy…” Lance whispered. “It’s worse than what’s probably on the inside, that’s for sure.” Keith murmured, making his way toward Red. Lance followed him. Keith reached up to the particle barrier, careful and empathetic. “Hey, boy. I’m so sorry this happened to you. It’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.” He said softly. Then he sighed, “C’mon, boy. Please open up.” He whispered. Lance watched him, realizing how gentle he was being.

  Red brushed against Keith’s mind again, and he could hear his low, weak moan, making his heart twist in sympathetic pain. “I know, I know. Come on, Red.” Keith soothed. After a second, the particle barrier went down, and Red’s mouth fell open. Keith touched his cool metal surface, “Good boy.” He said gently. They went inside Red, going toward the pilot seat. The controls were damaged, fizzing with open electricity. “Oh Red…” Keith whispered. He had been right. Red was so damaged. Keith didn’t know if his interior or exterior was worse. “He’s in such bad shape, Keith. It doesn’t look like he’ll be able to fix himself.” Lance murmured.

“Don’t say that. He  _ will _ fix himself, I know it. He just...might need some time.” Keith said. 

He looked at the main controls, remembering Lance slamming into them harshly. His screams once again echoed through his mind, but he quickly shook it away. “Communicators are damaged...as well as mostly everything else…” Lance mumbled, looking around until he noticed the main controls as well. Keith heard him scowl with pain and instantly turned to him, “What? What’s wrong?” He asked, instantly alert. “I...I just remembered what happened. My hands moved by reflex.” Lance said, his face twisted with pain. Keith came to him, checking his hands. “That happens to me too when I remember that Galra slicing my face. You saw that.” Keith said.

  Lance looked around, a troubled look on his face. “Red could take days to fix himself. Maybe even weeks.” He said. “He’ll shut down, that’s for sure. I just hope he doesn’t leave himself vulnerable to the Amarites.” Keith murmured. “What would they do to him?” Lance asked. “I don’t want them poking around him, Lance. We don’t know if they’re trying to break into him to see what he’s got. I’m pretty sure their Queen’s gonna ask us about him at one point. She probably already knows who we are. We need to stay alert around her. She might have a more stronger power than her people. Even her daughter.” Keith said. “Ok, now you sound as paranoid as Kolivan.” Lance said, and went still as soon as the unintentional words left his mouth. 

Keith flinched at that, “I’m not like the Blades of Marmora! I’m just being careful! I’m trying to keep you safe!” He snapped. 

“I-I didn’t mean that.” Lance stuttered, trying to apologize. Keith stayed silent for a second. “Come on. We should get back.” He only said, casting Red one last troubled glance before going outside. “Keith, wait.” Lance said. Keith stopped, and looked at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to slip out.” Lance said. Keith stayed silent again before his mouth twitched into a small smile. “It’s ok.” He said. The two kept their little night adventure to themselves. In the morning, the two were walking around the castle grounds again. 

   A young Amarite tugged at Lance’s sweater, catching his attention. He smiled and knelt down to her. “Hey cutie. What’s that you got there?” He said, seeing a flower in her hands. It was the same Amarite that Keith had bared his fangs at. The one Lance comforted and told her about Keith being a big teddy bear. After seeing him with Red, and how he was when he was relaxed, there was no doubt. Lance looked at Keith, seeing him looking around, knife still in his hand. Something in him warmed at the thought of how gentle Keith had been. The Amarite reached up, putting the flower in Lance’s hair. “Aw, thank you. It’s so pretty.” Lance cooed. She giggled and took off before he could tell her to wait. Lance looked at Keith again, and suddenly stood up. “Hey, Keith. How do I look?” He said. Keith turned to him, and instantly noticed the flower in his hair, making his eyes widen. Then he looked away, “You look pretty.” He mumbled. 

Lance  _ froze.  _

And then he began to turn crimson. “Wait. Wait, what?  _ What?” _ He squeaked, wondering if he had actually heard that or not. “Blue one!” Lux’s voice caught Lance’s attention, shaking him out of his surprise. He looked to see her coming up to him, only to stop, her eyes wide. Then she suddenly shook her head as if to clear it, “I should like to talk to you quietly.” She said. Lance glanced at Keith before he went to Lux, wondering why she had stopped like that. “What’s going on?” He asked. “How are your hands?” Lux asked. “Healing slowly.” Lance said. “And your Red one?” She asked. “Huh?” Lance asked. “Your Red one. Keith. How is he?” Lux asked. Lance didn’t understand why she was saying that, but he answered anyway without realizing what she was asking. “Healing too.” He said. “Oh? Splendid.” Lux said, though she seemed to look confused.

  Then she leaned to him, “Listen. Tomorrow, we will try to get to work on those metal platelets. You’ll be put under, and we shall do the installation.” She said. “Wait, why are you saying you’ll try? You don’t know if you can do it?” Lance asked. “Hopefully your Red one will be able to let us operate on you. I am surprised he is letting me this close to you without feeling threats from him. He doesn’t seem to let anyone else as close, even the children.” Lux said. “He’s learning. I’m making him learn.” Lance said. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t used to Keith protecting him, though. Which made him once again wonder.  _ Why did Keith start protecting him all those months ago?  _

Lux suddenly noticed something, and crossed to a shop, taking something. 

She spoke in Amaranian, holding it up to Lance. “Here. Try this.” She said. Lance looked at it warily, “What is it?” He asked. Lux stammered, “It’s an Amaranian drink. I-I do not know exactly how to explain it in English terms. Go on. It’s very good.” She said, shaking her head. Lance was about to drink it, but he felt a shift in the air, and Keith was suddenly yelling. “Lance,  _ no, that’s poisoned!”  _ He was instantly beside him, throwing the drink out of his hand. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is like an overprotective boyfriend. Almost.

Lance was frozen. _Poison. The drink was poisoned._ Keith went insane. “ _There’s Galra here!”_ He snarled. His fangs were out, and he had a murderous aura to him. It terrified Lance. “Impossible! There has never been any Galra since Voltron freed us!” Lux protested. “ _Well there is now! Where are they?! Show yourselves!!”_ Keith roared, bringing on the attention of the people around them. “Keith, calm down.” Lance said quietly. Keith suddenly spun to him so fast it made Lance get vertigo, walking to him and dragging him back to the castle. Lux ran after them, scared and confused. Keith burst into the throne room, seeing the Queen talking to some Amarites. “ _There are Galra here! You said we would be perfectly safe here!”_ He roared. Queen Loucia turned to him, wide-eyed. “I beg your pardon?” She asked, confused. “ _Blue was almost poisoned! I smelt the Galra! They’re here somewhere, and they just tried to kill him!”_ Keith snarled, growling. His skin began to turn purple as the part-Galra in him came to life. “Let’s not get into a frenzy-” Queen Loucia began to say, but Keith let out another ferocious growl, cutting her off.

  “ _You better find those Galra, your_ _Majesty_ _, or else I will rip through this planet to do so myself.”_ Keith growled viciously. The whole room went dead silent. Keith had his wicked blade out, ready to murder anything that came anywhere close to Lance. “Keith...” Lance whispered quietly, wide-eyed. His pale skin was still turning purple, spreading to his hands now. Lance had never seen him like this before. Only in the first few days of when he started to protect him, but he had never done anything like _this._ He had never turned purple. He heard Lux gasp, but couldn’t pry his eyes off Keith. Because he understood. He understood his vicious fury, his white-hot rage. Lance would have felt entirely the same way if it had been Keith who got that drink. “All right, Red one. I will send my guards to find these hidden Galra. No doubt, they have found a way to blend in now.” Queen Loucia spoke finally.

“Good.” Keith hissed.

With that, he turned around and nudged Lance toward the door. Lance knew he would be on constant high alert after this. It had been going so well. Keith had been beginning to _relax. He had put away the knife. He wasn’t outwardly growling at the Amarites._ Now, Keith would not trust them again. “I told you, Lance. I told you, and you didn’t believe me. This planet isn’t safe. But we can’t leave. Your hurt.” Keith said lowly. Then he suddenly hit the wall, furious. “Keith.” Lance said quietly. Keith hit the wall again, “Your hurt, and I can’t do anything about it!” He roared. “Keith! Stop!” Lance said. Keith stopped, breathing heavily as he paced furiously. He then whirled to him, “I’m supposed to protect you, Lance! That’s my job! I have to keep you safe no matter what! But I couldn’t do that!” He said. His voice echoed. “You did what you could, Red. You couldn’t have stopped it from happening.” Lance said. “It just reminds me of that, Blue! And now I have to watch you suffer! I can’t do that! I can’t! I hate it, Lance, I hate this! You shouldn’t have been targeted in the first place, it wasn’t fair to you!” Keith shouted. Lance finally understood why Keith would not let any Amarite toward him.

  Not just because he was used to it, but because he was _guilty. He was guilty, and he did not want anyone else to hurt him._ Lance came to him, “Keith...why did you start to protect me?” He finally asked. “In case you haven’t noticed, I _care about you. Alot._ No one from the team would’ve known about that poisoned drink when we were at that formal gathering. _I_ did. I care about you, and I couldn’t just stand by and let them hurt you, or even worse. I wouldn’t be able to live with that.” Keith said quietly. “I feel the same.” Lance said quietly. “What?” Keith asked. “I feel the same way, Keith. I made a promise to myself to protect you too, when Zarkon started targeting you. When you growled at anyone who came too close to me, I felt the same for you. So I know how you feel. I know your angry, and I am too. Because right now, I can’t protect you. Now that we know there are Galra here, your under danger too. I should have listened to you.” Lance said.

Then he dropped his head before lifting it again.

“I’m sorry, Keith.” He said. Keith reached up and put a hand on his shoulder, like Lance had done to him long ago when Black had chosen him as his Paladin after Shiro disappeared. “It’s not your fault. You just wanted to believe we’d be safe here. I started to too.” He said. Then he turned away from him, looking around. “I saw that.” Lance said softly. Keith stopped, and turned to look at him. “I did. A few weeks after we crashed here. You didn’t have your knife out anymore. You stopped growling and hissing threats at people. You were actually relaxing.” Lance said.

  Then he sighed, a troubled look on his face. “We have to find those Galra before they can plant any bombs on this planet, Keith.” He said. “I know. And we will. If I smelt them today, I can sniff them out again.” Keith said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux been knew.

Keith was prowling through the Castle grounds, sniffing around. Lance followed behind him, tense and wary. “Anything?” Lance called to Keith. “No. Not yet. Little shits are hiding again. They must have known we’d go looking for them.” Keith muttered. Lance could sense his frustration, his need to get those Galra and make them pay. “Were you able to smell how many?” Lance asked. “Two of them. I’m pretty sure there’s more. There’s always more of them.” Keith said. “No one even knew about them. I’m betting they were sent here days before we crashed, maybe even weeks.” Lance mumbled. 

   “Red and Blue ones!” Lux’s voice caught Lance’s attention, and he looked to see the young princess running toward them. Keith instantly growled, going beside Lance. “Come! The Queen requests your presence. Quickly!” Lux said before running back. Lance shared a Look with Keith before the two followed her. Queen Loucia was in her throne room, standing with her hands behind her back. “You found something, didn’t you?” Keith asked knowingly as they came into the room. Queen Loucia stayed silent for a few seconds, sensing Keith’s powerful emotions. 

His fierce protectiveness of Lance, his fury, his distrust of Queen Loucia and her people. 

But his strongest emotion besides his immense care for Lance was his love for him. Everything made sense now. Queen Loucia dipped her head in a slow nod. “Yes. We have not found the Galra, but we  _ have  _ found evidence that they did poison your Blue one’s drink.” She said. “My what?” Keith asked. “Your Blue one. Your partner.” Queen Loucia said. When Keith still looked confused, she sighed and continued. “Never mind. My guards have found the vial that held the poison. My computerists are working on trying to find anything on it, as well as other clues around where Lux got that drink. The Galra must have known Lux was going to get it, and put the poison in the drink.” Queen Loucia said. 

   Lance suddenly looked at Lux, wondering how horrible she must have felt when Keith was yelling about how the drink had been poisoned. Lux was looking at her mother, holding her arm. Her different coloured eyes were troubled. Lance felt bad. He was really beginning to like her and see her as a friend. “Lux.” Lance went to her. Lux turned to him, “Yes?” She asked. “This wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know that drink was poisoned.” He said. Lux didn’t answer, looking away from him.

“I am sorry, Blue one. If I had known, I would not have given it to you. If you had drank that, you would have been dead right now.” She said. 

Lance would have pulled her into a hug if his hands weren’t hurt. Lux looked up at him, “I am going to help you and your Red one find those Galra in any way I can. You can count on me for that.” She suddenly said in determination, her different coloured eyes set. “You don’t have to do that, Lux.” Lance said, though he was impressed by her fierceness. “I feel it is my job to do so.” Lux said. Lance suddenly looked at Keith when she said this, remembering what he had said a day ago. “ _ I’m supposed to protect you, Lance! That’s my job! I have to keep you safe no matter what!”  _ Keith turned to him, having sensed his eyes on him. “What?” Keith asked.

  Lance’s heart leapt with panic, and he quickly shook his head. “Nothing!” He said, trying to dial down the high-pitched tone that would have come with his response. Keith raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, but turned back to Queen Loucia anyway. “You’ll tell us if they find anything?” Keith asked. Queen Loucia nodded, “Yes. You haven’t seen anything today?” She said. “No. Lucky snakes went into hiding. I’ll be ready for them next time they try anything. Then again, they won’t get to.” Keith said. Later on, Lux was installing the metal platelets into Lance’s damaged hands. “Unfortunately, his healing will still be slow. He has to be careful. It will take a while before they can fully heal for him to use.” Lux said. “I know that.” Keith said, watching her closely.

Lance had been numbed, and drugged so he wouldn’t be entirely conscious. “When I am finished, you can wrap them up again for him.” Lux said. 

“Might I ask you something, Red one?” She suddenly said. “Go on.” Keith said. “I call you and your Blue one partners of Purple, but that doesn’t seem to be so. Are you and him not mates?” Lux said. Keith went still as realization went through him.  _ That’s  _ why Loucia had referred to Lance as Keith’s. Keith was wide-eyed, turning crimson. Lux thought they were together! “ _ What? No!”  _ Keith said. “Then what are the emotions I sense from you? If he is not your mate, why do I sense such a strong bond between you two? You care a lot for him. You protect him like he means something to you. No, like he means  _ everything  _ to you. What is it? Is this what you humans call a “crush”? No, it’s more than that.” Lux said. Keith never felt so attacked in all his life. And  _ that  _ was ironic.

   Keith looked at Lance, half-conscious. Hopefully he wasn’t hearing this. “You’re in love with him. I can sense it.” Lux said quietly. Keith growled, “You don’t know what your talking about.” He said lowly. She couldn’t just do that. “I can’t do anything about my power, Red one. Amarites feel hidden emotions too.” Lux said. Then she turned to him, “Why don’t you tell him how you feel? I’m sure he would reciprocate. He would understand even more why you have such a need to protect him.” She said. Keith stared at her, “We’re not talking about this. Don’t you dare say anything to  _ him,  _ either.” He said lowly. He made it very clear that he did not trust her. Or her people, or her mother. And Lux understood. Even if the Blue one was not his mate, he still protected him with his life as if he  _ was _ . Whenever she saw him, she saw shades of blue in him. Obviously representing his Blue one. 

It was the same with the Blue one, seeing shades of red all over him to represent his Red one. That was why she called them partners of  _ purple _ . She had thought it was fitting, really. 

And the Blue one was just as in love with his Red one. How did the two not see their obvious hard pining for each other? Lux did not understand. They should be able to convey their feelings, shouldn’t they? Maybe it wasn’t so simple. But why? She continued with putting the metal platelets in the Blue one’s hands, frowning. She would have to ask her mother. She was the one who could sense emotions in words. Maybe she caught on something as well, or even the same thing as her. Once she was done, she turned to the Red one again. “He’ll be out of it for a while. He should be fine when the drugs wear off.” Lux said. 


	15. Chapter 15

Lance woke up to an empty room. He looked around, seeing Keith wasn’t there. “Keith? Keith?” He called, slight anxiety instantly hitting him. No answer. But then, just like that, Keith came inside, letting out a breath. “Oh. Your awake.” He said. “Where were you?” Lance asked. “I was out looking for those Galra again. I still didn’t find anything.” Keith said, sounding frustrated. “Geez. You could have at least told me. I got scared, I thought something happened to you.” Lance said. “I didn’t want to wake you up. You needed your rest. Plus, I wasn’t even gone for that long.” Keith said. “I could have helped you look. We’re looking together, aren’t we?” Lance said. 

  Keith’s eyes widened at this, “No. You would be out in the open for another murder attempt. I am not letting that happen again.” He said. “What the he-I’m trying to help too! I might not be able to do much because of my hands, but I’m not some fragile thing!” Lance burst. “I didn’t say that, Lance. I know how you feel about that.” Keith said. Lance turned away from him, crossing his arms. “Your so stupid. You just always have to do it on your own, don’t you?” Lance muttered. “What are you-“ Keith began, but Lance cut him off. “Don’t you get it? I care about you too, you idiot! Just as much as you want to protect me, I want to protect  _ you!  _ If you go out there, they’ll attack you too! Your not going.” Lance said. “I don’t care about that! I’m trying to find them and kill them so they don’t hurt you again!” Keith suddenly shouted. “I don’t want them to hurt you either! I’m not having that!” Lance shouted back. “ _ I’m so close to finding them, Lance, I can feel it. _ I’m not stopping now!” Keith said. 

“I am not letting you go out there and getting attacked again because of me! I’m tired of watching you never rest just for me! I’m tired of your need to protect me when you’re in danger too! I don’t care if that’s your job, I  _ don’t want to lose you!”  _ Lance shouted. 

_ He loved him. He loved him so much.  _ There was silence. Keith stared at him, wide-eyed. “What?” He asked softly. “Now either we’re  _ both  _ going out there, or we’re both staying  _ here. And I’d rather we looked for those damn Galra and get rid of them.” _ Lance said before walking past him. Keith sputtered, “Lance-“ He quickly went after him, but lost him in the city. “Lance? Lance!” He shouted, pushing through the Amarites. He could see his brown hair in the distance. “Lance! You better get the hell back here or I swear to God I’ll-“ Keith began to yell, but when he finally reached where he saw him, he didn’t find him anywhere. 

  “Lance! Damn it, this isn’t time for jokes! Your open out here-“ Keith began to yell, but then he heard a noise. “Keith!  _ Keith!”  _ He instantly whirled around, seeing two Galra dragging Lance into the shadows. “Lance!” Keith shouted, running after them. He threw his blade at one of the Galra, making them stop. “Keith!” Lance shouted. Keith drew his sword, fighting against the Galra. But then he saw the other one trying to attack Lance. And he saw the Galra plunge his knife into Lance’s shoulder, drawing out a scream from him. And Keith saw  _ red.  _ Next thing he knew, the Galra was on the floor, and Lance was yelling. “Keith,  _ stop. Stop, he’s dead. Listen to me, please.”  _ He pleaded. Keith whirled to him, seeing him on the floor, hurt again. The other Galra had run off. Keith let out a murderous growl, kneeling to him. “Are you ok?” He asked lowly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?” Lance asked shakily. 

“Yeah. Come on. Let’s get you back to the Castle.” Keith said. He was still adrenalized, not taking on what happened. He had lost his  _ mind,  _ turning into the Galra that he was. Back at the Castle, Keith was cleaning Lance up, his skin fading back to pale. “We’ll find the other guy. He might have run off, but we’re gonna find him.” Keith said. “Keith. Keith, do you even know what happened?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head, “No. It's all kinda hazy.” He said. “I have never seen you fight with such blind rage. You ran that sword right through that Galra.” Lance said quietly. “He hurt you, Lance. How could I not have lost it?” Keith said. “You killed him for me.” Lance whispered. Keith stopped, looking up at him. “It’s my job to protect you. I won’t hesitate to kill anyone that tries to hurt you, Lance.” He said. 

  They were very close again. Keith really did that for him. Keith really killed for him. And Lance realized something. In a vulnerable moment, he reached down and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaa?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE PININGGGG

Love. Such a powerful emotion. Keith was still trying to process what happened that day. Not now. He couldn’t think about this now. He had to look for that damned Galra. Keith had his sword out, stalking around where the Galra had dragged Lance, sniffing the air. “Keith.” Lance said. Keith didn’t answer him, trying to focus. They had both been so vulnerable that day. “You’ve been really quiet today.” Lance said, trying to get him to talk. He was trying to understand what happened as well, especially what he did. Keith still didn’t answer. “We have to-we have to talk about yesterday.” Lance said, turning red. 

   “What is there to talk about?” Keith finally said. “Well, what do you think?” Lance asked. Keith stopped and turned to him, turning red. “You were the one that kissed me! Why’d you do it?” He said. “I-It was in the spur of the moment! I just-I was vulnerable!” Lance said. “Why would you-“ Keith began to ask, but Lance cut him off. “I don’t know! I don’t know, I’m trying to figure that out too.” Lance said, looking away from him as his cheeks burned. Keith suddenly went still, having seen something behind Lance, and he noticed him raising his knife. Lance froze with both alarm and fear. Keith suddenly came around him, throwing his knife into the shadows. “Come any closer, I  _ dare you. You won’t even see that knife going for your head.”  _ Keith snarled viciously at whatever he had seen. 

Lance heard a familiar sharp breath, “Relax, Red one, it is just me.” Lux said. Lance instantly turned, seeing her come out of the shadows, holding Keith’s knife. 

“Keith, you almost hurt her.” Lance said. “I thought she was one of the Galra. What the hell are you doing, creeping around like that?” Keith said. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to see if you two were all right. I know things have been tense since the Blue one got attacked by the two Galra. I heard the Red one got one of them?” Lux said, giving his knife back to him. “Yeah, I did. The other one ran off. They’re lucky for now. I’m not gonna show them any mercy when I find them.” Keith said. Lux looked at Lance, “Are you all right? You have a knife wound on the shoulder. I sense it hurts you.” She said. This made Keith turn to Lance, crossing his arms. “Seriously?” Keith asked. 

   “I didn’t want you to worry about it!” Lance said. “Your supposed to tell me if something’s hurting, Lance! Especially your shoulder! That was a deep wound, you wouldn’t stop bleeding!” Keith said. The memory flashed through his mind. He had worked so furiously to stop the bleeding, to keep Lance from losing a concerning amount of blood. “I know that! You were trying so hard to stop it!” Lance said. “How much does it hurt?  _ How much?”  _ Keith demanded. “Not as much as my hands still do.” Lance muttered. That made Keith stop, and his guilt worsened. “Do you think I’m okay with that? With you having another injury? It just reminds me how I wasn’t able to keep you safe!” He said. “I didn’t want you to go out there on your own!” Lance said. 

“You literally put yourself in danger! That was exactly why you were supposed to stay in the Castle! You disappeared into the crowd, and the Galra took their chance! If you hadn’t gone out and left yourself exposed, you wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped or hurt! What if I hadn’t gotten there in time?! That knife wouldn’t have gone through your shoulder, it would have gone through your neck!” Keith shouted.

Lance could almost  _ feel  _ his anger ebbing off him. “Well that’s something I would have risked! Even if I can’t use my hands, I’m still going to do all I can to have your back, just as you have mine! That’s how a team is supposed to work! Even if I was close to  _ death  _ I would still try to protect you no matter what!” Lance said. Keith clenched his teeth, growling. _ “You can’t risk your life like that, especially not for me.  _ You’re more important than I am, Lance, and you can’t just be reckless like this! I’m trying to protect you, not watch you get hurt even more because of me!” He growled. “Reckless?  _ You’re  _ calling  _ me  _ reckless?  _ You’re _ the one who jumped in front of me and got slashed by a  _ knife!”  _ Lance shouted, his frustration only rising. 

   “I didn’t care about that! He was going to slice you, Lance!” Keith hissed. “ _ I _ should have taken that hit, not you!” Lance blurted angrily. Keith suddenly grabbed his sweater, pulling him to him, “Listen here, you stupid Blue idiot. If you don’t _ shut up and stop, I’m going to freaking knock you out so you can see some sense.”  _ He growled. Then he softened, letting go of him, “I don’t know what I would do if you got kidnapped again. Or worse. And I can’t let that happen; I  _ have _ to keep you safe. Your my first and topmost priority, Lance, above anything and everything else.” He said. Lance stilled at that, his eyes wide. Keith looked very vulnerable, both furious and upset. 

Keith was  _ upset.  _

Lance’s fingers twitched, wanting to console him, to get that vulnerable look off his face. “You have to watch out for yourself too.” He said softly. He hated this. He hated seeing the exhaustion slowly creep up on Keith. “I’ll worry about myself after your no longer being targeted, and safe.” Keith said. Lance knew he was saying that just to assure him, but he didn’t say anything. He only frowned. He would have to talk to him about this later. He just wanted a day where Keith didn’t have to risk his life every second protecting him. He just wanted Keith to relax. But Lance knew that as long as that Galra was still out there, Keith would never even think of doing that. Keith suddenly looked at the alleyway again, and growled. “There’s nothing out here. Let’s go back. You need to rest.” He said, walking past him. Now was his chance.  

  Back in the Castle, Keith checked Lance’s hands. His worry increased when Lance hissed at every move Keith made, even when he was being as gentle as possible. “Sorry.” He apologized sympathetically. “It’s probably cause of the platelets Lux put in. They’re gonna strengthen and fix my bones, aren’t they?” Lance said. Keith didn’t answer, staring at his damaged hands. He sighed, both his hands lightly covering over Lance’s. “On the bright side...your bruises  _ are  _ healing.” He finally muttered, but the worry in his voice was unmistakable. He suddenly reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in as he desperately tried to get a hold of his sudden shaking. He  _ hated  _ this. He absolutely  _ hated it.  _ The Galra were gonna pay for this. That, Keith would make sure of. He swore it. But for now, Keith could do nothing but replace the bandages, wrapping them around Lance’s hands. And he  _ hated  _ it. But when he was done, he didn’t let go. “I’m sorry, Lance.” He whispered. God knew how long Keith could go on like this. It was just never-ending. “Don’t do that. Don’t apologize. We just...have to deal with it.” Lance said fiercely, surprising Keith. Keith let go of his hands, getting off the bed. “Sleep. You need it.” He said. 

Lance drew in a breath, “No.” He said. 

“ _ Lance _ . You need your strength.” Keith said sternly. “I’m not sleeping, Keith. Not unless you do too.” Lance held his ground. He wouldn’t have this anymore. He wouldn’t. Maybe he couldn’t physically protect Keith, but he damned well could protect him in other ways. “Not now. Not with that Galra out there.” Keith said. But when Lance didn’t move or look convinced, he sighed. “Later. Just a few  _ vargas.”  _ He said. “Promise.” Lance said. Keith began to sputter, but quickly stopped himself. If this was what it took to convince Lance, this was what he was gonna do. “I promise. Now sleep. It’s getting dark.” Keith said. And within seconds, Lance was out cold, sprawled out on the bed. Keith stared at him for a few seconds, something coming over him as he moved toward him. He hesitantly began to reach out, but held back for a second before he finally began to carefully draw his fingers through his locks. He felt Lance slightly flinch, making him instantly go still, about to pull back. But Lance quickly relaxed, making Keith let out a quiet breath he didn’t know he was holding. As he lightly and carefully brushed his fingers through Lance’s hair, he suddenly realized something for the 100th time. Lance was  _ beautiful.  _

__ The already known find made Keith’s face turn red, his fingers stilling.  _ Jesus Christ, he was so in love with the Blue boy. He had fallen so hard.  _ And he knew it. He had been in love with him for a long while. Keith softly sighed, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so unburdened by the constant danger the Galra had put him under. Keith made himself a promise right then. He promised himself that after this, he would make sure Lance would rest peacefully knowing that no Galra were coming after him. He remembered his promise that he would sacrifice himself to keep Lance safe.  _ Especially _ if it meant keeping him safe. 

That meant working harder than ever. That meant putting his sharp hearing, sight, and his other senses on overdrive. He would be on higher alert than he had been recently. He wouldn’t let Lance get hurt this time. 

Not again. He had to heal, to be able to use his bayard again. He didn’t want him to be so vulnerable anymore, unable to defend himself. He didn’t want him to be this vulnerable ever again. He wanted Lance back. He wanted Lance to spar with him. He wanted the Sharpshooter that could shoot objects and sentries from a few feet away with deadly accuracy. He wanted the Blue Paladin that not only had a blue/red blaster and sniper, but also a broadsword, and a lance that could turn into a javelin. He just wanted Lance back. It made something dark and murderous brew inside him, awakening the part-Galra in him.

  The Galra would pay, all right. They would pay with their lives. And so would Zarkon. Oh, he was definitely leaving Zarkon for last. Keith’s entire being called for his death, for  _ blood.  _ And he would get it, or he would die doing so. In the morning, Lance woke up, only to see Keith pacing the floor. Lance winced at the bags starting to appear in his eyes, his pale face looking very tired, but still somehow as alert as ever. For a few seconds he didn’t move, watching Keith pace as he twisted the knife in his hand. Lance felt his heart skip a beast when the light caught those purple eyes, making them glitter like amethysts. 

_ Whoa.  _

Lance found himself realizing something for the 100th time. Keith was  _ beautiful _ . Keith suddenly stopped, sensing Lance’s eyes on him, and turned to meet them. Lance instantly got up, his entire face turning red. “Your awake.” Keith said, coming to him as Lance winced at his sharp movement. “You should have let me pull you up. No using your hands, remember?” Keith scolded sternly, but Lance could hear the worry under his chiding. “Sorry. That was...by accident.” Lance said, his face turning even hotter. Keith checked his hands, frowning. “So serious.” Lance teased, mimicking him. Keith looked up at him and deadpanned for a few seconds before he smiled a little bit, his tense aura relaxing slightly. “Stop.” He said quietly. Lance laughed a little as the atmosphere lightened. 

    It wasn’t like before Zarkon started targeting them, but it was enough. “Hey...we’re gonna get out of this. Trust me.” Lance suddenly said softly. “I’m supposed to tell you that.” Keith said quietly, a short laugh coming out of him. “Let me do it for a bit. Reassure  _ you.”  _ Lance said, suddenly and hesitantly resting his forehead against the Samurai. He felt Keith twitch against him, startled by the new movement, but he didn’t pull away. Lance just really wanted another way to have physical contact. This way may overstep some bounds, but he didn’t want Keith scolding him again for using his hands. He was already worried enough about him. 

“Is your shoulder ok?” Keith suddenly whispered. 

“Healing faster than my hands, that’s for sure.” Lance said. Keith withdrew, “That’s not funny.” He said. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m just...trying to lighten the atmosphere. That’s what I do when I’m nervous.” Lance said. “What are  _ you  _ so nervous about?” Keith asked. Lance sputtered. “N-nothing.” He said. But that was such a lie. Then he suddenly sighed, staring at him. “You should sleep.” He then said. “I’m fine, Lance.” Keith said. “You promised, Red. Please. I don’t want you collapsing because of me. I won’t do anything or go anywhere, I promise. Just please rest for a bit,  _ please.”  _ Lance nearly begged him. 

   Keith stayed silent for a few seconds before he sighed. “Two  _ vargas. _ That’s it.” He said finally. “Four. Please?” Lance said when Keith was about to protest. “That’s _ too long _ , Lance.” Keith said lowly. “It’s not that long. Your health is just as important, you stupid Red idiot. Now go to sleep.” Lance said. Keith sighed, suddenly looking even more tired. “If anything happens,  _ anything-  _ you wake me up. Understand?” He said finally. Lance nodded, and Keith lied down, keeping his knife beside him. And just like that, he was out cold. Lance watched him, guilt surging through him. He had done this to him. Keith hadn’t gotten any sleep since this whole thing started. Really, it was his fault. He caught Zarkon’s attention. 

But Keith’s fierce shoutings suddenly crossed his mind. 

_ “You shouldn’t have been targeted in the first place, it wasn’t fair to you!”  _ Did that mean Keith had been happy when he learned of his growing fame? Suddenly, Lance was remembering a time when they were together, before Zarkon started targeting him.  _ Keith stood beside him, smiling. It was weird to see such a big smile on the raven-haired boy’s face. “What’s got you in such a good mood, Mullet?” Lance asked. “Seeing how all these people love you. You really deserve this, Lance. You more than deserve it, actually.” Keith said. Lance felt his face warm, and he smiled. “Wow. Thanks, man.” Lance said.  _

  When Keith had said it, he hadn’t thought much of it, accepting the compliment. He completely missed Keith’s impression. His praise and happiness.  _ Keith had praised him.  _ Lance felt an entirely new level of fondness come on him for his Red partner. Keith had supported him so fiercely. Seeing him lose it made him  _ infuriated _ . Lance suddenly rested his damaged hand on Keith’s head, breathing out a sigh. “Thank you, Keith. Thank you so much.” He whispered. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Mother, I do not understand. Why are they like this? Is it a human thing?” Lux asked. Queen Loucia laughed a little, “My dear, can you not tell? It is denial. Yes, they do have very strong, growing feelings for each other, but they deny it.” She said. “But Mother, why? It is so obvious, I simply do not get it.” Lux said. Queen Loucia shook her head, “Because it is love, Lux. They are in love, and they fear the other one does not feel the same. They do not believe it. It is not easy to confess. Do not forget that they are  _ human _ . They are not like us.” Queen Loucia said. “But mother, they are so very close to each other. I thought they were mates, they reflect each other’s colours.” Lux said. 

   “They are. They just do not know it yet. It will come out at one point, I’m sure of it.” Queen Loucia said. Lux fell silent, and Queen Loucia could sense a growing curiosity. “What was it like with Father? Was it the same as the Red and Blue ones?” She quietly asked. Lux always asked about her late Father. He had died while fighting to protect his people and family against Zarkon. “No, little one, it was very different. He and I were soulmates from the very beginning. The arena brought us together.” Queen Loucia said. Then she suddenly realized something.  _ The arena.  _ Lux’ eyes widened in the same realization. “Shall I announce it to the Red and Blue ones, as well as the kingdom?” She asked knowingly. “I shall take care of the kingdom, you inform the two.” Queen Loucia said.

And the plan was set. 

Lance didn’t realize he had fallen asleep again. His arm was slung around Keith, and their foreheads were touching again. Lux’s frantic knocking startled them both awake, but Keith quickly pinned Lance back down so he wouldn’t use his hands, blinking. He pulled him up by his arm, and went to grab his knife. “Red and Blue ones? It is only me.” Lux’s voice made them both relax, and she entered. “My, I can sense your exhaustion from miles away. I should like you two to follow me. Something big is about to happen.” Lux said. Lance and Keith shared a look before they followed her out. “Did you fall asleep again?” Keith asked, leaning to Lance. “I must’ve. I don’t remember.” Lance said. 

   “Lux, what’s going on?” Keith asked the Princess, who was leading them to the arena just outside the castle. The whole kingdom was there, gathering on the seats. It looked like a football stadium, just without the grass and benches. “Everyday, my Mother holds a...shall I say...competition here. Anyone from the kingdom is allowed to go into the arena and show their skill against moving targets. It is meant for good morale, and adds in a way to train, as well. But there’s a little twist to it. Blue one, I ask you to sit on the sidelines, please.” Lux said. “What? Why?” Lance asked as Keith got alarmed. “Because this is for you.” She said cryptically. Then she turned to Keith, “Red one, would you like to go out there? Show your skill? It will be fun, I promise. No winners or losers. Only boosts of confidence from the audience.” Lux said. 

Keith looked at Lance, who shrugged. 

“That would be fun.” He said. Keith didn’t want to leave his side, but maybe by doing this, he could get the Galra to try and make a move on him. Or Lance. “Keep your guard up. If the Galra’s here, he’ll see I left you. I don’t want you to be open again, but maybe it’ll draw him out.” Keith said. Lance nodded, “I’ll be fine. Come on, go show them what you got, Samurai.” He said. Keith rolled his eyes, heading into the centre of the arena. The audience cheered for him. “For our match, we have Keith, who we have chosen to show his skill against moving targets. May he wow each and every one of us, especially his own.” Lux projected her voice, silencing them.  _ What did that mean?  _

  The audience cheered again, and suddenly, a few doll-like targets rose from the ground, moving toward Keith. Keith took out his sword and took them down in a matter of seconds. The audience cheered him on, and Keith felt a bit of his distrust fade as he looked around, a small smile coming onto his face. “Yeah! Get ‘em, Red!” He heard Lance shout. That made Keith turn to him as he smiled even more, fueled by his encouragement.  _ Lance was the one who supported him,  _ who pushed him to do and be better. 

He turned back to face more targets, and ran toward them, using his swordsman skills to take them down. 

This went on for a bit longer before Lux suddenly came out again, coming beside him. “The match is over! We have our winner for today!” She said. The audience roared with applause, and Keith’s distrust faded even more. Maybe he _ had _ been paranoid. He saw Lance standing, cheering the loudest of them all. It made him laugh, blushing. “Now, now, settle down! It’s time for the second and final part of the match!” Lux called. It took them a bit, but the audience finally quieted. Keith looked at Lance, a bit confused. Lux hadn’t mentioned anything about a second part. “Now is the time to find our answer!” Lux said. Then she turned to Keith, smiling, her different-coloured eyes glittering. 

  “Red one! Who do you call to share your victory with?” She said. Keith could feel the eyes of hundreds of Amarites staring at him, but he didn’t seem to notice. His eyes instantly landed on Lance, who looked surprised. “Lance.” He said quietly. Then he spoke louder, “Lance!” He saw Lance’s face turn crimson as he came out into the arena, standing beside him. “I don’t share my victory with you. I  _ give _ it to you!” Keith said, taking his arm and raising it up. The entire arena went  _ wild.  _ Lux nearly screeched with delight, looking at her mother, who was smiling.  _ This was exactly what soulmates did. Give their “victories” to each other.  _ And by “victory”, that meant their heart. Keith didn’t even know what he was doing. 

The matches were how soulmates came together. 

They came out to impress, to give their “win” to their soulmates. And  _ everyone  _ knew it. It was simply just a normal thing that had been going on for generations. Lux knew the Red and Blue ones were different. They were soulmates, but they were just different in species. Lance was blown away, wide-eyed as he turned to Keith. “But-why would you-?” He sputtered, confused. “We‘re a team, aren’t we?” Keith said. Lance’s eyes widened even more, and his heart swelled.  _ Wow. Keith really gave his win to him. Wow, he really loved Keith.  _ “Your amazing.” He whispered breathlessly. 

   Keith smiled, “But they’re not cheering at just me, are they?” He said. Lance felt himself turning even redder. After the match ended, Keith pulled Lance back into the Castle, having completely forgotten about the Galra. The two were full of adrenaline, their hearts pounding as they laughed breathlessly. Lance turned to Keith, his smile still on his face. “Thank you, Lance. That was amazing.” Keith said. “Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking  _ you.  _ You were the one that gave your victory to me.” Lance said. Keith smiled, “I wanted to. You deserved it.” He said. Then he suddenly reached up and touched his cheeks, bringing him down to him and resting his forehead against his. “You deserve everything, Multi-Shooter.” He whispered. Lance felt his entire being go weak, “I haven’t heard that in a long while.” He whispered. 

Keith let out a small laugh, smiling. 

Then he suddenly reached up and kissed him, startling him. Lance’s mouth was agape when he pulled away, and suddenly he was hotter than the Sun. His thoughts were racing as he tried to figure out what just happened. Keith returned his kiss.  _ Keith returned his kiss.  _ Did that mean he-? Did that mean he loved him too? That he loved him back? Lance didn’t know. Keith looked like he realized something, and pulled away, face red. “We-we should get out of here.” He stuttered. Lance found himself nodding, still trying to find out what just happened. 

    Everything was going so fast, spinning. Lance didn’t think his cheeks would stop burning. He just kept falling harder and harder for the Red Paladin.  _ Everything became about him.  _ Whenever something was spoken about him, Lance smiled. And whatever Keith did, Lance was overwhelmed with affection and love. Lance really liked Keith’s scar. It went with his eyes. So pretty. One day, Lux was with him, sensing such strong love from him. It overwhelmed her. “Do you love him, Lance?” She asked while he was in his dream-like state. Lance smiled a lovesick smile, his cheeks turning as red as his Red one. Then he got alarmed, shaking out of it. “What? No! No way!” He nearly shrieked. 

But it didn’t stop him from thinking of the day of the match, how Keith had given his victory to him. 

Another day, Lance was walking around the Castle with Keith, enjoying the light atmosphere. Keith was beginning to relax again. When Lance saw the beautiful water fountain in the gardens, he was suddenly hit with sadness. Blue. Thinking of his Lion made him want to reach out to her, to see if she was ok. But he couldn’t. Doing that would make her realize where he was, and that would bring the team here. He couldn’t have that. The whole reason they left was to stay away from them. Lance was too deep in his thoughts to realize Keith was trying to catch his attention. “Lance. Lance? Blue!” His nickname was what brought him back, seeing Keith staring at him, curious and a bit concerned.

 “Huh? What?” He asked. “You zoned out there. What’s going on?” Keith said. “Nothing! I’m fine.” Lance said, giving his signature smile. But Keith didn’t seem convinced, so he dropped the mask. He and Keith just knew each other too well by now. “The water reminds me of Blue. I was just thinking about her. Missing her. And the team.” Lance said quietly, sighing. “I’m sorry you had to leave her, Lance. But she understands, I’m sure she does.” Keith said. Then he sighed, “I was thinking about the team too. About Shiro.” He said quietly.

“You think they’re still looking for us?” Lance asked just as quietly. 

Keith nodded, “Probably. With Pidge and Shiro? No way they’d stop.” Then his eyes widened, and he softly cursed. “What? What’s wrong?” Lance asked. “Red. What if they use his location to find where we are? We would have done this for nothing.” Keith said. Lance’s eyes widened, but then he quickly remembered something. “Wait. Most of his controls were damaged. I saw the locator, I think it was pretty damaged too.” He said. “Lance, you can’t think. You  _ have _ to remember. Are you sure?” Keith said. Lance thought furiously before he nodded, “I’m sure. It was damaged. They won’t be able to find us.” He said. Keith breathed out sharply, his face scrunching up, and Lance thought it was immensely cute. 

  “Okay...the locator’s something we have to physically fix. The controls were open, right? So...I’m pretty sure these people have tools we can use, and...it would take a while for the locator to come back online...Okay. Okay, when Red fixes himself, that leaves the locator and the open controls, especially communications. I can fix it, but that leaves me a few minutes to turn the locator and communications off before they can be operational.” Keith muttered. “Why you?” Lance asked. “You can’t use your hands, Lance. It’s ok, I’ve had to fix Red before.” Keith said. “Ok, but this is open electricity we’re talking about. You could get shocked.” Lance said.

 

“I didn’t say you have to stay in the room, don’t think I’m going to just relax so easily. Your allowed to come with me, Red’s your Lion.” Keith said. 

 

“He’s your Lion too. This is dangerous, Keith, you can get seriously hurt.” Lance said. “I know that, and that doesn’t matter. What matters is fixing him.” Keith said. “You can’t just throw away your life like that! You matter just as much to me as I do to you! I can’t watch you get hurt again, even if it’s not by enemy hands! I can’t handle that! I can’t lose you, you stupid Red idiot! We’ve been through too much together!” Lance was shaking, tears stinging his eyes as the memories flashed through his head. 

  Sparring together. Planning. Protecting each other when Zarkon started attacking them. It had just been the two of them for months. For  _ months.  _ Lance was crying, out of pain and desperation. “Lance…” Keith said softly, and Lance backed away when he tried to reach for him. “Can’t you understand? I don’t want to lose you! Your more important than anything else in this whole universe, to  _ me!”  _ Lance shouted, his voice fierce even when he was crying. Suddenly, he felt arms pulling him forward. He didn’t even try to fight against Keith, desperately falling into his embrace. 

 

“I can’t lose you either.” Keith whispered. 

 

“Either we get out of this together, or we die together. Do you understand?” Lance said shakily. Keith let out a small laugh, “Yeah. Yeah, I understand.” He said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, if you know what “I give my victory to you” means, your great


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Koda are like that couple that don’t know they’re dating. I love them.

Lux facepalmed herself harshly, groaning. “Gahhhh it didn’t work! I mean, it worked, but not in the way it should have! They should have confessed by now! Their feelings are literally getting stronger right this moment and I just want them to stop denying it!” She said, her formal voice disappearing as she whined childishly. Queen Loucia laughed, “These kind of things take time, little one. They can’t just come together so quickly, not all soulmates are the same. Quite literally. The Red and Blue ones are opposites, they both work very differently, but are unstoppable together. Yes, they do love each other, and yes, they should know and confess, but you forget that they’re human. This sort of thing works differently for them. They have to work through it on their own.” She said. 

  Koda, Lux’s childhood best friend, giggled before nudging Lux. “Yeah, Luxi, have patience. You haven’t stopped talking about them since you first sensed their feelings.” She teased. Loucia smiled at the nickname. She had used it once, but Lux had protested for her not to. Only Koda could call her that. Or as Lux called her, Koko. These two were soulmates, Loucia knew it. Lux had feelings for Koda, and Koda reciprocated. Lux didn’t know it, but she and Koda were exactly like the Red and Blue ones. Denying their growing feelings for each other, but very obvious. It was very sweet and adorable. Lux nudged her back, her naturally red cheeks turning even redder. “Shut up, Koko, they’re cute together! You would know if you saw them like I did, constantly reflecting each other’s colours.” She said. 

“Where do you even get that from?” Koda asked, referring to the power Lux possessed. 

“I don’t know. Agh, come on. Let’s go do something.” Lux took her arm, waving farewell to her mother, who waved back. “Hm. A little too early for either to go into the arena…” Loucia mused out loud. “Yes, I believe so as well.” Koda’s mother, Naiah, came into the throne room. She and Loucia has been childhood best friends as well. Naiah was always by her side, becoming a sort of advisor to her, and an anchor for her after her mate had been killed. Loucia smiled, turning to her. “Our daughters are getting closer, Naiah. I believe their soulmate bond will be unlike any we’ve ever seen or heard of.” She said.

   “I sense that too. It started a while back, isn’t that right?” Naiah said. “Yes, when they were 12. I remember when it happened, Lux was overwhelmed by the onslaught of her intensified emotions.” Loucia said. That was how the bond was formed between soulmates. Through a very powerful, emotional moment. A moment where both people showed a very strong emotion for each other. “So was Koda. She noted how she was the only one who had feelings for the same gender.” Naiah said. Loucia’s small smile fell at that. That had only happened once before, but a long time ago. Now that it was to happen again after such a long time, it would still be very new. 

What if the kingdom did not accept such a thing? 

“I know. I sort of worry about that as well. But the people are beginning to notice their growing relationship. It would only come down to that when either of them go into the arena. I’m sure the people will accept them. It’s happened before.” Naiah said. Loucia nodded, sensing the sureness in her words. This day was one full of apprehension. Keith was even more tense than usual, his uneasiness rubbing off of Lance as he began to fidget. “Ok-can you just tell me what’s wrong? Your tenseness is really rubbing off of me.” Lance said. They were walking through the city, trying to have the closest thing to a peaceful day. “I don’t know what’s wrong. Something’s not right about today. It feels like something’s gonna happen.” Keith said. 

  But he didn’t pull out his knife. His hand was more hovering over it, his fingers twitching. Lance’s eyes slightly widened. Maybe Keith was actually beginning to relax? Not in this moment he wasn’t, but, actually? On any other normal day, he wouldn’t have his knife in hand anymore? Lance felt a slight bit of hope. Once they get rid of the Galra, they could actually have some peace. He would stop being targeted for one moment. Just  _ one  _ moment. And so would Keith. “Relax, Red. It’s probably nothing.” Lance said. A familiar giggle caught his ear, and he followed the sound as he slowed down, only to see Lux running through the city with another Amarite. “Lance?” Keith said as he turned to see why he was lagging behind, only to see that something caught his eye. He followed his gaze, and saw the two girls running around. “Lux has a friend.” Lance said as Keith came to him. “I’m not surprised. Lux is a very likable person. I think she just...draws people to her.” Keith admitted. Then he looked at Lance, realizing that was very similar to his Blue partner. 

And he slightly smiled. Yeah, Lance drew people to him, all right. 

With his energetic personality, how could he not? He radiated happiness wherever he went. “Just like you.” He found himself saying a little too loudly. Lance broke out of his stare at this, looking at Keith. Then he smirked, “Ah, so I’m likable, eh?” He said, and Keith couldn’t believe he had fallen into that trap without knowing it. Keith smirked back, “Pretty likable.” He said. “How much?” Lance asked. Keith’s smirk became a soft, fond smile. “Enough to make people fall in love with you.” He said. Lance’s eyes widened, and he turned red. Then he suddenly stepped closer to him, “Yeah? They love me? Like they love you?” He asked. Keith felt his heart flip, and suddenly he was turning red too. “Do they?” Keith asked. 

   “A lot. They love your scar. It’s really nice on you. They love your eyes, they’re...really pretty. They also really love your laugh. They...they really love you.” Lance said softly. Keith turned even redder, “That’s what they love about you too. Except-you don’t have a scar-god I’m really bad at this.” He said. Lance laughed. It was true, Keith was terrible at telling his emotions. He was even more terrible at reciprocating. He didn’t know how to do it. He was just starting to get more relaxed with so much physical contact from Lance. It was like he was afraid to overstep, partly because he didn’t know what to do.

“Your so awkward.” Lance teased. But it was so adorable. 

“Shut up. I’m...new to this kind of stuff.” Keith said. Lance smiled, “Hey, it’s ok. Your not comfortable, don’t force yourself.” He said. “I...want to return the sentiment, but I…” Keith began, but trailed off, struggling to explain. “Red, it’s ok. You don’t have to say anything, I get what your trying to tell me.” Lance said. Keith stopped, looking so grateful, Lance felt warmth overwhelming him. “Thank you.” Keith said quietly. But then someone suddenly shoved by Lance, making him barrel into Keith, whose quick reflexes quickly caught him. 

  Keith snarled, instantly taking on his Galra form as he took out his knife, “ _ Do that again, I dare you.”  _ Keith hissed viciously at the figure. The figure turned, and revealed themselves as the Galra that he had been looking for. “Ah, there you two are.” He said. Keith instantly backed up, keeping Lance behind him as he snarled at the Galra. “ _ You. I’ve been waiting for you to show up so I can rip you apart too.”  _ Keith growled, baring his wicked fangs. “Your time is up, the both of you. Give yourselves up now, and no one will get hurt.” The Galra said. “Over my dead body. Your not getting anywhere near him.” Keith hissed. 

“Seems like I’ll have to kill you both, then.” The Galra growled. 

Keith was already lunging, attacking. Lance backed up, fear pounding through him. “Lance! Get away from there!” He vaguely heard Lux shout. But then it happened _.  _ “Either one of you gives up, or both of you do!” The Galra hissed. “ _ I’D RATHER DIE THAN LET YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON MY MATE!!”  _ Keith roared. “So be it.” The Galra hissed. He made a move toward Lance, but Keith instantly leaped, the Galra’s sword plunging right into his rib. And the sound of indescribable pain from Keith that vibrated in Lance’s very being was what made him freeze. Keith got hurt to protect him again. He hurt Keith.  _ His  _ Keith. Something dark and vicious consumed Lance, and he was screaming as he lunged toward the Galra, but the Galra easily knocked him away, knocking him out. Then he knocked out Keith too. 


	19. Chapter 19

__ Pain. Pain was all Keith could feel. He didn’t think he would escape it. He could still feel the Galra’s blade hitting his rib. He could still hear Lance screaming in rage.  _ Lance!  _ Keith’s eyes flew open as he gasped-even though it hurt like a burning fire-, looking around wildly. Lance wasn’t here. He tried to move, only to find that he was restricted. Keith heard the clinking of chains. He was chained to a table, both hands and feet locked. “Lance!” He shouted. No answer. Keith sniffed, trying to smell his Blue’s familiar scent. It smelt far away. Probably in the Castle.  _ Good. He’s safe.  _

  “Now I realize why I couldn’t find your precious Blue Paladin. Your scent was masking his.” The Galra’s voice caught his attention, and he lifted his head to see him sharpening his sword, cleaning it. Then the Galra sniffed, only to recoil. “His scent is all over you now that your separated from him. Don’t worry. He’ll be joining you here too soon.” He said. A threatening growl rose from Keith, and he bared his fangs at him. “You won’t find him. He’ll know to keep his scent covered.” Keith growled. “Maybe. Maybe so. But when he wakes up, he’ll want to look for his Red mate, won’t he?” The Galra said. Keith’s growl became louder, and he tugged against the chains, even though it hurt to move that much. 

“ _ Touch him, and I will tear you apart with my bare fangs right where you stand. These chains won’t keep me down forever.”  _ Keith snarled ferociously. 

He would do anything to protect Lance.  _ Anything.  _ Meanwhile, Lance, having woken up, was having a breakdown. “Oh God. Oh God, that Galra has Keith. That Galra has Keith, and he is  _ going to kill him!  _ He’s going to kill him, and I’m supposed to just stand around here doing nothing?!” He said. He was absolutely  _ terrified,  _ and infuriated. “You might have a concussion, Blue one,  _ please-“  _ Lux began to say, trying to get him to calm down. But he would not. “You have to fix my hands! You have to fix my hands so I can go out there and find him! I have no idea where he is, or what that Galra’s doing to him! He’s hurt!” Lance shouted. 

  “I can’t do that. It’s too much of a risk to you, your bones are still repairing.” Lux said. “He’s dying, Lux! The longer I’m like this, the more blood he loses! That Galra is not going to take him back to Zarkon, he’s going to  _ torture him until he’s dead!  _ And that Galra is most likely going to take his sweet damn time!” Lance shouted. Then he started trembling uncontrollably, “He jumped in front of me, Lux. He got hurt protecting me again. I  _ lost it  _ when that happened. When he screamed. I just-he hurt Keith.” He whispered tremulously, both out of rage and pain. “He hurt your Red one.” Lux said. 

His Red one. Keith had called Lance his mate. Now he was starting to understand why Lux had called Keith that. 

“My mate. He’s my mate.” Lance found himself saying. “He could be anywhere, Lance. And what if that Galra is waiting for you to look for him? Keith wouldn’t want you to risk being taken too. He would want you to stay undercover. Galra have sharp noses, don’t they? We have to find a way to cover your scent.” Lux said, shaking her head. Lance suddenly realized why the Galra had not found them until today. Keith was part-Galra. Could his scent have covered Lance’s all this time? Was that why the Galra had only striked when they were outside the Castle? “What about the Amarites?” Lance suddenly asked. 

  Lux looked at him, “What?” She asked. “Do you guys have sharp noses too?” Lance asked. “Well, they’re strong, yes. Our noses are not as good as the Galra or your Red mate, but they do well.” Lux said. “Come closer. I still have Keith’s scent on me, don’t I?” Lance said, and he knew how weird of a request that was of him to make. But Lux came to him, leaning to him and sniffing. “Ah. Yes, his scent  _ is _ all over you. Very strongly, too. I see what your getting at, he covers  _ your _ scent. He didn’t even know it, but his scent was protecting you too.” She said. Then she sniffed again before she pulled back, “You’ve been with him for a long time. His scent shouldn’t wear off for a long while. That’s good.” She said. “But…?” Lance asked, sensing there was more. 

“Even if your scent is covered, that Galra will still come out to look for you. He would look where he fought Keith. Because that’s where you would go too, there’s no point in hiding that.” Lux said.

Then she frowned, thinking as she paced. “Look. Let me search around the Castle, see if I can find something to make a disguise for you.” She then said. Then she came to him and touched his arm, “I know you're terrified for Keith. We’ll find him and heal him before the Galra can do anything to him. He’s still strong. He can fight against him.” She said. Lance nodded, “Let me come with you. I just-have to do  _ something _ . I’ll go insane if I’m useless. Which is exactly why he was caught.” He said. “You tried as hard as you could, Lance. Your hands are still repairing, there’s no point in reverting them back to how they were, or even worse.” Lux said. Then her fingers wrapped around his arm, “Come on. Let’s go look for a disguise for you. I’ll get Koda to help.” She said, pulling him out of the room. “You can’t stay standing for long, though. I can sense your pain, you got hit in the head pretty hard. I’m sure it’s nothing, but we can’t be too careful.” Lux said. “Koda’s my best friend. She was the one chasing me.” She then said. 

  Lance noted that she rambled when she was scared. “Koda! Koda!” Lux shouted. The young girl that Lance had seen chasing Lux around ran toward them from another hall. “Yes?” She asked. She was beautiful, with long dark hair and brown skin to match. Her eyes were multicoloured. There were freckles spread across her cheeks, and purple markings swirling just under them. “Go to my room and look through my belongings for clothes. Make a disguise for the Blue one. Quickly! We must find his Red mate!” Lux said as she lead Lance past Koda. “Right!” Koda said before taking off. 

“She’ll find something for you.” Lux said to Lance. 

Keith could feel his rib repairing, most likely from his Galra genes giving him accelerated healing. But it  _ hurt _ . The Galra came to him, “I don’t want to have to resort to other gruesome ways. Zarkon still wants you two alive, especially your Blue mate. Now...your lucky your part Galra. Your rib is healing quickly, but I will break it again if I have to. And I’ll make sure it punctures something.” The Galra said, sticking the point of his knife under Keith’s chin. “ _ Go ahead. You won’t get him.”  _ Keith snarled lowly, baring his fangs. Even though he was strong, he was losing blood. Exhaustion would start to take its grip soon. 

  “I wonder, Red Paladin...how does it feel to know that your Blue mate is out there without your protection? He’s defenceless. Are you so sure he will hide? Or will he do something reckless to catch my attention? Seems like he will do exactly that to find you. How  _ disgustingly adorable. _ ” The Galra said. Keith threw another snarl at the Galra, his vision turning red. The more the Galra threatened Lance, the more Keith’s urge to tear him apart grew. He would get him for hurting Lance. He would get him, or he would die doing so. He made a promise. He was going to keep it no matter what. 

Lance stared at himself, completely appalled. 

He looked like an Amarite. He was given red cheeks, and a purple scar that was exactly like Keith’s, but Lance had two instead. He felt Lux did that on purpose. His right eye was a light brown, making him look like an Amarite even more, since they were all either heterochromatic or had multi-coloured eyes. “Your an actual genius, Koda. I hadn’t even thought of making him look like one of us. There is no way the Galra will know him, even if he was face to face with him.” Lux said. Koda was on his left, messing up his hair. “I thought that he would only stand out more if we made him looks like another species, so this was much more better and logical.” She said. 

  Then she stopped, pulling back, “Oh, we could have-Never mind. Not a good idea. Plus, you already have his scar. That doesn’t matter either.” She said before she went back to messing around with his hair. Both girls then stepped back. “Ok. Ok, you actually look like an Amarite. Wow.” Lux said. She leaned in and sniffed, “Keith’s scent is still strong on you. Good.” She said. Then she shook her head as if to clear it, “Ok, you can’t stay out there for long, Lance. Your hurt, you need to recover. Koda and I will continue to look for him, and when you have healed, you can continue to look for him. Understand?” She said. “How long?” Lance asked. “An hour. You rest for 4. Deal?” Lux said. Lance wanted to protest, to tell her that he didn’t need to rest. Keith was out there, being tortured. He couldn’t just stand by while he was in danger like that. But a small part of him was begging him to agree, as his head was still pounding from the Galra’s hit. Keith would kill him if he found that Lance risked more injury to his head just to find him. He slightly slumped, sighing quietly. “Fine. Fine, but not 4 hours. 3.” He said. 

Lux began to sputter, but then she quickly caught herself, straightening up again. 

“Fine. As long as you actually rest. It doesn’t do well to worry and be so scared while trying to heal.” She said. Lance nodded. And so they went outside. Lance nearly started to shout for Keith, but then he quickly stopped himself. What if the Galra was out here, looking for him? He would hear him calling for Keith. Lance felt that same uncontrollable rage when he saw the Galra stab Keith take over him. He would pay for this. Lance should have tried harder the day the Galra and his friend attacked him to take him down. Keith wouldn’t have been taken. But now he had to deal with that. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small blood warning!

“It’s time you head inside, Lance. Your hour’s up.” Lux said. Lance let out a sound of frustration and whirled to her, “You find anything, even a little clue, you tell me. Got it?” He said, a fierce fire in his blue eyes. She could sense his feeling of uselessness, his growing desperation. But what overrode it all was fear. Fear that would surely turn into panic and terror. “I promise. Now go. Rest, please, no pacing around.” Lux said. Lance only looked at her before he walked away, going back to the Castle. But before Lux could continue to look around, Koda stepped in front of her. “Your scared too. You’ve really made a bond with them, haven’t you?” She said. 

   Lux felt her throat tighten, “Seeing Keith get stabbed...I almost thought it was in his chest or his heart. Everything slowed down. I thought for sure that that would kill him. Puncture his lung, or-“ Her breath hitched, but she kept going, voice shaking. “I don’t know why I’m so attached, we don’t even  know that much about humans, but I care so much about those two idiots. I don’t know what to do besides look for the Red one. I feel so helpless.” Lux was crying by the end of it, upset. “Hey, hey…” Koda pulled her into a hug, gently shushing her. “The best that we  _ can _ do is find him, Luxi. I know you want to do more, but nothing more can be done. You know that. Don’t feel bad.” She said. Lux sniffed, trying to control herself. When she got herself together she pulled away, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

“Thank you, Koko. You always set me right when I falter.” She said, giving a small smile. 

Lance didn’t know how he fell asleep. But he did. He was in the midst of a terrible nightmare. Keith’s screams of pain echoed in his mind, and his heart broke. He saw the Galra, knife up as he came toward Keith. “Still fighting, aren’t you? I underestimated you. It seems I’ll have to resort to more harmful ways. I’ll give you one more chance before I use all and any means necessary to bring your Blue one out. Tell me where he is.” The Galra said lowly. Keith’s skin turned purple, nearly matching his purple scar. “ _ Never.”  _ Keith snarled. The Galra suddenly, slowly put away his knife, a low chuckle echoing throughout the darkness, unsettling Lance.  _ What was he going to do?  _

__  And then his hand struck out, catching Keith by his neck. Keith jolted, his eyes flying wide. “ _ Like I said, I won’t hesitate to kill you and show your still corpse off so your precious Blue Paladin can see for himself that your sacrifice for him is the reason why you are now dead.”  _ The Galra hissed viciously. Then his grip began to tighten, his claws digging into Keith’s neck, drawing blood. “No! Keith! Keith!!” He shouted in desperation. Then he suddenly gasped and woke up, bolting upright, “ _ Keith!”  _ He cried. He looked around wildly, frantic. It took him a few seconds to calm down, to realize that it was just a nightmare. But it only made him more scared.

Forgetting about his hands, he got up, ignoring the immense pain shooting through them. 

He joined Lux and Koda outside. Lux looked him over and looked less worried. “Good. Your pain’s subsided.” She said. “Did you find anything?” Lance asked immediately. Lux’s different-coloured eyes glittered, and Lance instantly became more alert. “What? What did you find?” He asked. Lux looked at Koda, who drew a familiar object from behind her back. Lance’s eyes widened as he softly gasped. “Your bayard, Blue Paladin.” Koda said. Lance’s fingers twitched. Keith had been holding onto that. He remembered Keith had taken it so to hold onto it for him.  _ Just until your hands heal,  _ Keith had said. 

  “Where did you…” Lance trailed off, and Lux was suddenly coming to him, gently pushing his rising, outreaching arms down. “Find it? Where you and Keith fought the Galra. Keith must have dropped it when the Galra took him.” Lux said. “That...That means he must have dropped his Red bayard too. It’s around there somewhere. Come on. We need to hurry. We need to find him.” Lance said. They went deeper into the city, finding the open place where the Galra had sent Lance stumbling into Keith.  _ Falling head over heels,  _ one would say. 

But as time went on, Lance didn’t find Keith’s bayard. 

His earlier sliver of hope was starting to fade back to frustration and desperation. “You see it anywhere?” Lance called to Lux. She shook her head, “No. Koda?” She said. Koda, a few feet away, shook her head as well. Once again, Lance could feel panic settling inside him, making hot tears sting his eyes. He couldn’t even imagine what the Galra was doing to Keith right now. His throat was closing, and he couldn’t breath. Terror. He was absolutely terrified out of his goddamn mind. He was breaking down. “Where are you?” He whispered tremulously. 

   Realizing he was trembling uncontrollably, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and quick breathing.  _ Focus. Focus. If he had a panic attack now, he would lose it.  _ Lance breathed deeply, tears still in his eyes. He would find Keith, or he would die doing so.  _ If Keith sacrificed himself for Lance like this one more time, Lance would kill him.  _

Keith was in terrible pain. 

His throat was on fire, the Galra having harshly grabbed it, drawing blood from his claws. What Lance had seen was real. The Galra had truly bruised Keith’s neck, enough to damage his vocal chords, and internal muscles and tissue. But he kept his pain behind his clenched teeth. He would not show weakness to the Galra. Luckily, Keith was spared more pain, as the Galra was not there. But it was also not good. That meant he was looking for Lance. Trying to find him. Keith’s fingers curled. He knew Lance would stay inside, that he would  _ not try look for him and risk getting captured as well.  _ His scent on him would keep him safe, but not from being seen. 

  Among the Amarite, Lance would, unfortunately, stick out like white would against black. He didn’t have their purple markings, or their multi/heterochromatic eyes, and he certainly didn’t have their pointy ears. Keith tried to tug against the chains again, desperation and fear rising inside him.  _ Lance would not stay where he was safe. Please don’t fall into the trap… _ A noise caught his attention, and he instantly went still when his sharp eyes caught the Galra coming inside, only to see him grimace. “Ugh. You still reek very strongly of the Blue Paladin. No wonder you called him your mate.” He hissed. Then he suddenly stopped and came closer to him, sniffing him again. Keith tried to snarl, but found it only caused him immense, unimaginable pain. 

“Do that, and you lose blood more quickly. But that shouldn’t matter. You’ll be dead before he finds you anyway.” The Galra said.

Lance took another deep breath, centring his focus on Keith. He had controlled his bayard before. Maybe he could find it if he focused on it as well.  _ Focus. There!  _ Lance opened his eyes and followed the call of Keith’s bayard. “Lance? Have you found something?” Lux called after him. “I know where his bayard is!” Lance said. Lux and Koda looked at each other before following him. “But how? You had not seen him drop it!” Lux called. “I used to be the Red Paladin! I controlled the Red bayard!” Lance said. “What-Ok…” He heard her say. He would have to explain later. 

   He skidded to a stop when he found Keith’s bayard just hidden in the shadows. “There you are!” He ran to it, picking it up. “Lance, no, your hands!” Lux shouted. Pain erupted through his hands, and the bayard instantly slipped, clattering to the floor. He clutched his hand, hissing. No doubt, he tore something. “You’re not supposed to be grabbing or holding anything, or even doing anything with your hands until they are healed!” Lux said, running to him and searching his hands as Koda picked up the Red Bayard. Lance winced, finding again that she wasn’t as gentle as Keith.

Lux suddenly froze for a second, but then quickly went back to checking Lance’s hands. 

She then spoke in Amaranian, and Lance instantly knew something was up. Koda spoke back, hiding the Red bayard. “There’s a tail somewhere. I believe it’s him.” Lux spoke in English, quietly. “That means he’s alone.” Lance whispered in realization. Lux nodded, “We need to find him before he goes back to him.” She said. Lance suddenly thought of something, and headed toward the alleyway where he himself had been attacked. “Have you got an idea?” Lux asked quietly. “Maybe.” Lance said. The memories of Keith killing one of the two Galra flashed through his mind. How he had fought more fiercely than ever for him. He looked around the alleyway, searching for anything that would look like a door. 

  “Keith?” He called quietly. No answer. He tried again. “Keith? Where are you?” He called. He didn’t hear anything. Not even the sound of banging. “Lance.” Lux said. Lance looked at her, seeing her heterochromatic eyes widen. “I sense his pain. He’s here. He’s close.” She said. “How bad? How bad is he?” Lance asked. She suddenly sniffed, and her eyes widened. “Blood. Fresh blood. He’s hurt him again. Very badly.” She whispered. Lance instantly began to panic again, whirling around. “Keith!  _ Keith!  _ Where are you?” He shouted desperately, not even caring if the Galra was close. 

Keith opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry, and he felt very weak. Had the Galra dug any deeper with his claws, he would have hit an artery, or his jugular. His sharp ears instantly picked up familiar shouting. He hadn’t been imagining it.  _ Lance?  _ He shifted, looking around as he forced his vision to clear.  _ How had he found him? Had the Galra caught him?  _ “L-“ He cut off as soon as he tried to get any noise out, pain engulfing his throat. He nearly cried at the horrible pain, trying to move, to get him to know where he was. But he was too weak. “La-“ He tried again, but his throat was screaming. A soft whine of desperation came out of him, and he tried again. This would probably kill him. “ _ LANCE!”  _ He finally got out, but the pain that followed knocked him out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s been foundddd


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood warning again

Lance was sobbing. There was blood on his bandages. Blood all over Keith. When he had heard his scream, he instantly found the lair, and took him out. He had been so close to death. Lux and the other healers had worked very hard on him, to stop his bleeding. But his neck would take way longer to heal. _Lance hadn’t been dreaming._ He was going to _kill_ that Galra for doing this to his mate. “Lance, he’s going to be fine. I promise, he’s going to be fine. We repaired his rib, we stopped his bleeding.” Lux said. “What about his neck? You can’t do anything about that. He nearly crushed it.” Lance whispered shakily. “We must let it heal. Yes, it had undergone terrible trauma, but it can heal. _With time.”_ She said.

   Lance stared at Keith, pain overwhelming him. “He’s such an idiot. He’s such an idiot, but _I love him so much. I can’t bear to lose him. I made a promise to protect him with my life.”_ He cried softly. “Well then, tell him that. Let him know. He’ll wake up later on.” Lux said. “He’ll be in a lot of pain.” Lance whispered. “Yes, he will. Which is why you’ll have to keep talking to him so he doesn’t tear off his bandages or hurt himself even more.” Lux said. Then she and Koda placed his and Keith’s bayards beside him. “Lux, I can’t thank you enough. You saved him. You saved my mate. I’m in your debt.” Lance said softly. “He’s strong, Lance. Very strong.” Lux said, touching his shoulder. She and Koda then left him to be with Keith.

Lance continued to look over Keith, wishing that he could run his fingers through his raven hair.

No more hiding it. He would tell him. Lance let out a shaky laugh, “I swear to God...if you try to sacrifice yourself for me again, I’m going to kill you. We either get out of this together or we die together, remember? You promised.” He whispered. He didn’t leave his side. He wouldn’t. When Keith finally woke up, he jolted, but Lance quickly held him down, “Whoa, whoa, slow down! Slow down, Red, you just got stitched up!” He said. Keith looked up at him, and his eyes widened. Lance could see the strong relief in them, and he tried to speak. “No, no, no speaking. Your healing, you have to be careful.” He said.

  He slowly pulled him up to a sitting position. Keith touched his neck, his face twisting. “I know it hurts. Hey, focus on me. Focus on me, not the pain.” Lance said. Keith looked at him, breathing shallowly. He looked so pale from the blood loss. He saw him mouth his name, and suddenly he was tightly hugging him, violently shaking. He was crying. Lance went weak, “Hey…” he whispered. Keith gripped onto him tightly, and Lance felt tears spring to his eyes again. “I was scared too. Hell, I was terrified out of my goddamn mind.” He whispered shakily. They stayed like that for a while, crying into each other, gripping each other tightly. Well, at least Lance _tried._

A barely heard whine came from Keith when Lance pulled away.

“Sorry. I’m trying not to open your wound.” He said, not knowing that wasn’t the real reason to why Keith whined. Then he shook his head, “What did that Galra do to you, Red? What did he do?” He asked quietly. Keith suddenly tried to mouth something, but Lance shook his head. “Slow down, slow down, I don’t-“ He cut off, confused. Keith looked like he was trying to figure out a way to talk to him before he suddenly pointed at him. “Me?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, and then mouthed what he was trying to say. “Okay. Am I okay?” Lance asked. Keith nodded. “Your asking _me_ if I’m okay? When your hurt like this?” Lance asked softly.

    Keith shook his head, and Lance could literally _hear_ him saying that he didn’t care about himself, he cared about _him._ Warmth surged through Lance. Keith lightly tugged on his sweater, and Lance sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I’m really worried about you, Red.” He said quietly. Keith didn’t try to answer, staring up at him. Lance then shook his head, “You need to rest. When you’ve healed a bit more, we’ll head back to the room.” He said. Keith shook his head, and Lance’s face fell. “Keith, you need to rest. No more protecting me, not until you’ve healed.” He said. Keith’s eyes widened, and he began to aggressively motion. “I know! I know he’s out there! He could try to get you too!” Lance said. Keith motioned again, and Lance’s eyes widened, “You’re trying to- _Keith!_ You-!” He nearly began to shout, but then he quickly stopped himself. On instinct, he pressed his forehead against his, breathing heavily. “Red. Red, _please. Please, you can’t. You can’t, you’re hurt. I almost lost you. I can’t do that. I can’t lose you.”_ He begged softly, desperate. Keith suddenly reached up, his fingers lightly brushing his cheek.

He mouthed something, and Lance knew he was saying that he couldn’t lose him either.

“You…” Lance trailed off, his heart rate suddenly increasing. Really, was there a point in him hiding it anymore? He had been listening to Lux call Keith his mate nearly all day. Now that he thought of it, it sort of...fit. “We either get through this together, or we die together, remember? You promised. You promised, Red.” He whispered. Keith motioned, and somehow Lance knew he was saying that he knew he promised him. Lance slowly pulled back, though a bit reluctant. “You need to rest. I’ve kept you up long enough.” He said. He helped him slowly lie back down, and Keith’s hand dropped from his cheek.

  Keith motioned, and Lance looked at him, trying to decipher what he was saying. “What? What are you…” Lance watched him motion again, but he had no idea what he was trying to say. Keith suddenly stopped, and motioned for him to forget about it. “Tell me later. Rest now, okay?” Lance said. Without thinking about it, he reached down and kissed Keith’s head. Keith was staring up at him, wide-eyed, just as it hit Lance. He turned crimson, “Sorry. I don’t know where that came from.” He mumbled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff? Angsty fluff? Lance is oblivious. If you know what Keith’s saying, you’re probably screaming right now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time!

Lux had to knock Keith out so to check his neck wound and not hurt him. A horrible feeling swept through Lance when he saw how terrible Keith’s neck looked, which is why he quickly looked away, breath hitching. “It’s still pretty damaged…” Lux murmured. Then she took his arm, “Hey. He’s going to be okay, I promise. If he really is part-Galra, his accelerated healing will help him recover faster.” She said. Lance looked at her, seeing assurance in her eyes. “How did you learn?” Lance suddenly asked softly.

  Lux’s eyes widened, and she sighed. “Well, it was sort of after the Galra attacked when I was 5 years old. They killed my father, the King of my home. He was trying to protect my mother and I, and his people. I vowed then to not lose anyone else that I love and care about, not after seeing him motionless on the castle grounds.” She said. “I’m sorry, Lux.” Lance said, realizing that he had made her go back to a traumatic event. “No, it’s alright. I had my time to grieve and mourn. I know he’s at peace, and I’m happy. Sometimes, it _does_ get hard to remember it. But truly, it happens so rarely.” She said, shaking her head.

Then she leaned to him, “Have you told your mate?” She asked.

“Have I told him what?” Lance asked, instantly glancing at Keith. Lux turned back to Keith, wrapping up his neck with a new bandage, “Have you confessed your feelings?” She asked. Lance’s eyes widened, and he blushed, “Uh...um-no. Not yet. I-I mean-after he’s recovered-“ Lance began to stutter, embarrassed. He _had_ opened up to Lux about his feelings, that was true. But confessing to Keith? It just felt different. It wasn’t as easy. “What’s so hard about it?” Lux asked knowingly. “Does he love me back?” Lance whispered. “Had you not heard him call you his mate as well?” Lux asked. Lance turned even redder, ducking his head. “You _do_ want him to know, don’t you? To respond and reciprocate? That’s why you want to wait until he’s healed?” Lux asked

Lance found himself nodding.

“You’re freaking out. You know you love him, but you’re freaking out. I can relate. I freaked out when I realized I had feelings for Koda-“ Lux sharply cut off, slapping her hand to her mouth as she turned red, wide-eyed. “Wait, you-“ A small smile came to Lance’s mouth at the young girl’s slip up. Lux instantly shook her head, “Don't say anything. Forget what I said. Okay?” She said quickly. Lance shook his head, “Ok. But you should tell her.” He said, grinning. “Look who’s talking! You’ve been in love with your mate for months and you still don’t have the courage to tell him!” Lux said. Lance turned crimson, “I said I would! But not right now!” He protested. “Right. At least your not outright denying it even though it’s so obvious. He’ll wake up in a bit. You can take him back to your room when he does.” She said before standing up.

  “Lux, wait.” Lance said. She looked at him. “I owe you everything for saving him. I don’t know if I can live without him. Thank you, Lux. If Keith and I ever get back to Voltron, you’ll be more widely known as our ally.” Lance said. Lux’s eyes widened, and she smiled a sweet, big smile. “Aw. Thank you as well, Lance. But you don’t owe me anything. You crashing here with your Red mate was enough, not to be offensive.” She said before walking away. “It’s ok!” He called after her.

Keith stirred.

His eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry. As it cleared, a familiar face came into view. “Hey. You’re up. That’s good.” Lance said. Keith instantly realized he wasn’t feeling immense, sharp pain in his neck. He motioned to it, still waking up. “What’s wrong? Is it your neck?” Lance’s voice instantly became alert, worried. Keith tried to ask him why he couldn’t feel any pain. “What...I don’t understand, Lux numbed it for you. How is it bothering you?” Lance sounded really concerned. Then he gasped in realization, “Oh! Oh-ok, I get what you’re asking. Lux numbed it for you so you wouldn’t have to keep feeling the pain.” Lance said. Then he sighed, “I can’t believe we’re gonna have to be dealing with this struggle for a while. I guess the good thing is that your ok to go back to the room. So just-bear with me for a second, okay?” Lance said. Then he came around, looping his arms under Keith’s armpits. “Okay. On 3, okay? 1, 2-” Lance cut off, gently pushing Keith up to a sitting position. That should’ve hurt him enough for him to faint, but his rib wound must’ve been numbed as well.

   Keith let out a silent breath as Lance came back to face him. “We’re gonna go slow. All right? If your feeling anything, _anything,_ you tap my shoulder, okay? No trying to hold it in, you have to tell me so that I can stop and help you, because I don’t want you reopening your rib wound. Your rib is close to repairing. Promise me.” Lance said. Keith thought of this, of what Lance was ordering him to do. Which was admit to being in pain, show vulnerability. “Keith, promise me. Promise me that you’ll tell me if something is wrong. Please.” Lance said. Keith didn’t do anything for a few seconds until he blinked, which meant he was agreeing. Only because he didn’t want Lance to be anymore worried about him than he already was. Lance let out a small breath, suddenly looking very hesitant and reluctant. “I...I don’t want to hurt you.” He said nervously, suddenly drawing back. Keith tried to motion that he wouldn’t, and to not pick him up so to not hurt his own hands.

“You think I’m letting anyone else carry you? Nuh-uh. _No one_ is carrying _my mate.”_ Lance said.

Keith’s eyes widened. So he had heard that. Wait. Lance heard that. Does he- “I’m literally never letting you out of my sight ever again, now I understand how _you_ feel when anyone tries to come close to me.” Lance muttered, going on. Keith got his attention before he could help him to his feet. He mouthed to him, desperately wanting him to understand what he was saying. “Are you trying to tell me that thing again?” Lance asked. Keith blinked in response, and mouthed it to him again. _“I love you.”_ But the words couldn’t come out. They physically _could_ _not_ come out.

   Lance shook his head, confused. And the more confused he got, the more Keith fell in love with him. _What an idiot._ Warmth spread through him, making him slightly smile. “I must be doing a good thing by being so confused, cause now your smiling. I haven’t seen you smile in a while.” Lance said, suddenly smiling himself. He wanted the moment to go on longer, to _please_ go on a little bit longer. Keith’s fingers brushed over Lance’s cheek, and Lance realized Keith was leaving himself open again. Allowing himself to be vulnerable.

Did he really trust him that much?

Lance remembered how Keith had let himself be vulnerable when they had gotten stuck on Thayserix, blaming himself for putting the team in jeopardy. Lance agreed, but then became sympathetic and said that they now had to fix it. Keith trusted Lance enough for this. To be completely open. “I love you, Red.” Lance suddenly whispered softly. Keith’s eyes widened, and he pulled back, desperately trying to say it back the only way he knew how. He pointed at himself, made a heart sign, and pointed at Lance. _Ugh. So cliché._ But Keith didn’t know how else to do it. Lance’s eyes widened, and both boys began to turn dark crimson. “You love me too?” Lance asked softly.

  Keith blinked in response, smiling. “Guess I’ll have to wait for your neck to heal so I can actually hear you say it.” Lance said. Keith silently laughed, a loud, fond purr rumbling from him. Then, just like that, he pulled Lance in and kissed him. _He loved him back. Lance loved him back._ Powerful affection poured from him as he pulled back, still purring. “I was gonna do that. You gotta stop beating me to the punch, Red.” Lance chuckled softly. Keith rolled his eyes. Lance suddenly stood, “We should get you back to you room. Remember, you have to tell me if you feel anything off, okay?” He said. Keith blinked in response, and Lance hesitated again before he finally reached to him, pulling him to his feet and quickly supporting him.

“You okay?” Lance asked.

Keith squeezed his hand in response, knowing Lance would understand that he was saying yes. “Okay. I’ll try to go as fast as I can. Your still looking a bit pale from so much blood loss.” Lance said. They walked through the halls, Lance casting him occasional glances. “You okay?” He asked again. Keith squeezed again, and their fingers intertwined. “We’re almost there, okay? Just hold on.” Lance said. “Lance!” Lux’s voice caught his attention, and he looked to see her coming to him with Koda. “You’re taking Keith to your room?” She asked, following him. “Yeah. He’ll get more rest then. He’s gotta fully heal.” Lance said.

   “That’s good to hear. Lance, I should tell you that one you get him into the room, you have to lie him down. He needs to rest, and he can’t have his neck constantly supporting his head, it will cause too much stress and pain on him. You know that.” Lux said. “Yeah, I know. We’ll see you later, Lux.” He said. They entered the room, and Lance was about to help Keith lie down before he realized that he was heavily leaning against him. “Okay...C’mon, Red. Let’s get you lying down again.” He said gently, helping him lie down on the bed. Keith let out a short hiss before he sharply cut off, his fingers instantly shooting to his neck. “Agh...the pain’s coming back...I could try to get Lux to numb you again, but I don’t want to risk anything happening to you from an overdose or something. Or even worse.” Lance said worryingly, gently taking Keith’s hand from his neck.

“I don’t know what else to do…I feel so helpless.” Lance said.

He once again understood how Keith felt. Keith motioned and mouthed something, and Lance frowned, trying to figure out what he was saying. “There’s no...That’s exactly the point. What else am I supposed to do except watch you suffer?” Lance said. Then he looked away from him, “I should have tried harder to protect you. You wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped if my hands weren’t still like this. I’m sorry.” He said quietly. Keith touched his hand, motioning. “I shouldn’t feel bad? How can I not? You almost died because of me.” Lance said. This whole thing gave him a powerful feeling of déjà vu. Keith’s throat being injured, leaving him nearly unable to talk...

  Keith motioned again, and Lance’s eyes widened, “You...you promised that? _Keith, don’t you understand? You promised that we either get out of this together, or we die together. And like hell I’ll let you sacrifice yourself for me. I made that same promise, dammit. You die, I’m dying too. And I’d rather die than lose you.”_ Lance said. Keith only stared up at him, purple eyes glittering. Then he motioned for Lance to come closer. Lance climbed up on the bed, lying down beside him. Feeling the need to be in physical contact with him, he shifted closer to him to get some of the fiery warmth that his mate was associated with. The fiery warmth that he loved about him.

Keith slightly motioned, and Lance drew even closer to him as an excuse to “understand what he’s saying better”.

Totally not an excuse to just be closer to his new mate. Totally. Lance understood that Keith was saying he would rather die than lose him too. Lance slightly smiled, lightly pressing his forehead against Keith’s. Keith reached up, fiddling with Lance’s hair. “You okay?” Lance asked softly. Keith blinked, slightly motioning. He was now motioning more carefully, exaggerating his actions to better explain what he’s trying to say. Lance smiled even wider, turning red. _I feel better with you._ “Since when did you become so corny?” He asked. Keith smiled, a silent laugh coming out of it.

  It was obvious the both of them were very vulnerable, leaning against each other and supporting each other at the same time. They continued to stay that way, in their bubble of comfort. Keith was softly, affectionately purring. And pretty soon, the two fell asleep, snuggled against each other. But later on, Keith was having a nightmare. There was blood everywhere. Keith recognized whose blood this belonged to somehow. _Lance._ Keith ran, only to skid to a stop when he saw Lance on the floor, motionless. “No.” Keith whispered. But then something was tugging at him, and a familiar presence suddenly embraced him, drawing him away from the nightmare.

It was Lance, having sensed Keith’s distress and pulled him to him, his arm draping over his body so that there was now no space between them

Keith calmed down, relaxing at Lance’s touch and reciprocating it. And he didn’t have another nightmare. In the morning, Lance woke up before Keith. He was staring at him, his cheeks turning red as he once again realized how beautiful Keith was. _Oh god, he’s so beautiful. His scar was so beautiful._ Lance slightly reached out, carefully brushing Keith’s splayed bangs away from his face. Keith didn’t react, only unconsciously, slightly moving his head for more. Lance moved down, lightly kissing Keith’s temple. “I love you, Red.” He whispered softly. He loved him a lot. _A lot._ They had spent so much time on Planet Treyiv together. How long had it been? Almost 3 months. Lance had been secretly counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit* I fixed it cause it said a month and I was like yeah no it wasn’t that short


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith? Purring? Valid.

__ Keith suddenly stirred, and Lance instantly became alert. His eyes fluttered open, and instantly locked on Lance. “Hey there, Mullet. How you feeling?” Lance said softly. Keith motioned, and Lance noticed how loose it was. Keith was  _ tired.  _ “Better? That’s good. We should get Lux to check on it, though, just in case.” Lance said as he gently- and reluctantly- pulled away from him, sitting up. He hesitated, letting out a long breath. “Brace yourself. 1, 2-“ Lance cut off, slowly pulling Keith to a sitting position. His hands didn’t hurt as much as they had the first few weeks they had crashed here. That meant they were healing. Lance kept Keith’s balance, watching his face closely. 

A knock sounded at the door, and Lance instantly became more alert. 

“Who is it?” He called. “It’s just me. May I enter?” Lux’s voice made him relax. “Come in.” Lance said. She entered, this time without Koda. “Hello. How are you two?” She said, a smile on her face. “Fine. I actually was just going to get you. Keith’s saying he feels a bit better today, but I didn’t want to be  _ too _ careful.” Lance said. “That’s perfectly fine, and your right. I honestly was already coming to check on him anyways.” Lux said. Then she came to Keith, slightly lifting his chin. Lance literally saw the wince in his eyes. “Careful.” Lance said. Lux took off his bandage, revealing his neck. It was still a bit too raw-looking to Lance’s concern, but not as much as it had been two days ago. “Good. The punctures in your neck are almost healed. Your Galra side came in very handy for this. And your neck is well on it’s way as well. But…” Lux trailed off, frowning. She looked troubled.

   “Okay...Listen, I’m going to have to press against your neck so I can check your vocal chords.” She said. Lance’s eyes widened, and he instantly reacted. “What? No way, that’s going to put him in much more pain than he already is!” He said. “Lance, I  _ have  _ to. I have to check from the outside, and then the inside.” Lux said. “Lux, do you realize what your saying? Your going to  _ press against his neck.”  _ Lance said. “Yes, I know. Oh. Oh, wait.” She suddenly pulled back, drawing a syringe. “I brought it along to numb him, but I completely forgot about it until now.” She said. Lance relaxed a bit. “He won’t be in any pain when I do my examination. It’s going to be just like yesterday.” Lux said. Lance nodded, a bit more calm. 

Lux leaned closer to Keith, injecting him with the numbing serum. 

Keith violently flinched as he let out a sharp hiss, but Lance instantly held him still, keeping him from causing himself anymore pain. Keith quickly calmed down, his hand grabbing Lance’s arm. “It’s ok. I’m right here.” Lance soothed. Within a few seconds, Keith’s twisted face relaxed, and his tight aura lessened. “Okay. Good. The serum’s working through him. All right. Let’s do this.” Lux said. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and she started pressing against it. Keith barely reacted, only tilting his chin up even more so she could get full access. Lance watched carefully, tense.  

Lux smiled a bit, “This is really good. I can tell that his vocal chords are healing as well. Within a few days, he’ll be good to talk again. Then again, he  _ does _ have accelerated healing, so it’ll probably, actually take 2 or 3 days.” She said, pulling back. Lance lit up at that. He’d finally get to hear Keith’s voice. He’d hear him say he loved him back. Lance threw his arms around Keith, giving him a sort of side hug. Keith pressed back against him in reciprocation, smiling. Lux slightly frowned, confused.  _ Whoa, they were quite literally drowning in each other’s colours.  _ She was overwhelmed by their love for each other. She didn’t sense any denial. She didn’t sense any holding back. Had they…finally confessed to each other? She would ask later.

  Lance let Keith go, supporting him again. “Ok. Now Keith, I want you to open your mouth as widely as you can, okay? So I can see the inside.” Lux said. Lance watched Keith open his mouth, and Lux brought herself up, turning on a small flashlight and peering inside. “Sorry. I know this is very upfront and personal, but I have to see.” Lux said. Lance smirked at this, realizing this kind of closeness from someone he recently started to trust again  _ would  _ bother Keith. And  _ if  _ it did, he didn’t seem to show it. He would be drawing away from her, putting some space between them. He wasn’t doing that. Lance felt that was kinda important somehow, in some way.

Lux pulled away, turning off the flashlight. “I’m very happy with this, Lance. He’s progressing very nicely, he’s not pushing himself or anything. Not like I thought he would, no offence. You must have talked to him about that. No doubt, he’s going to have a full recovery. And when he does, my mother would like you two to join us for a celebration. I’ll tell you more a bit before that time comes, so don’t think about it too much.” She said, beaming. 

“A celebration, huh? That sounds nice. Thank you, Lux.” Lance said. Lux turned to Lance, checking his hands. “Your very welcome. It has been our honour to have you two here.” She said. Lance winced as she pressed her fingers on his hands, but it didn’t hurt as much it had before after he tried to pick up Keith’s bayard. Her eyes widened, and she unravelled his bandages, revealing his nearly normal hand. “Wow. Your bruises are almost gone. And your bones have healed enough that they don’t need the metal platelets anymore. Later on, we’ll take them out. You won’t need the bandages anymore after we do.” Lux said.

  Lance grinned. He’d have his hands back. He’d get to hold his bayard. He’d get to spar with Keith with his broadsword; his lance and javelin. But most importantly, he’d be able to  _ protect _ Keith. “Or, you can even leave them off right now, let your hands breathe a bit. Try flexing your fingers a bit, but not too much. A massage should help take out any stiffness.” Lux said. Lance nodded as she pulled away, lifting his hands to see them. Sensing Keith lean to him to see his hands, he quickly went back to supporting him. The action was a bit weird since his fingers had been restricted from much movement, but he didn’t get much pain from doing so. He didn’t even wince. 

“All right. I think I’m done here for now. But come back to the infirmary later. We’ll take out the metal platelets, and that should be it. Your hands should also have full recovery too. Especially with mobility.” Lux said.

“Oh-wait, have you seen our Lion, Red, anytime today? Or at all these last two days?” Lance suddenly remembered Red, realizing he and Keith had never put their plan of fixing and then shutting off Red’s location sensor to action. Lux’s different-coloured eyes widened, and she nodded. “I have, actually. I had a feeling one of you would ask about him.” She remarked. “How is he? Is he okay?” Lance asked. “He still has his shield barrier up, so I couldn’t get much of a close look. But his exterior seems to be almost fixed. I’m guessing his interior must be too.” She said. 

   Lance nodded, thinking about this. Lux stood up, straightening. “I should go now. I shall see you later.” She said, walking away. Lance instantly turned to Keith, “Quiznack. How are we supposed to fix his location sensor?” He asked as he carefully wrapped the bandage around Keith’s neck. Keith motioned, telling him to relax. “You really think Red will know to shut the sensor off himself? He should know that it’s important he does. The team can’t find out where we are…” Lance trailed off, and Keith reached to him, brushing his arm as he motioned. “You know Red...and so do I?” Lance said. Keith blinked in response, and Lance nodded as well, “You’re right. He’ll know. We should check on him soon.” He said. Keith motioned, and Lance instantly understood. “You’re right, he  _ is  _ strong. Just like his Paladin.” He said. 

Keith slightly smiled, and motioned again.  _ Just like  _ _ his _ _ Paladin.  _

_ His two Paladins.  _ Lance smiled, touched by what he said. Even though- before they had been targeted by Zarkon- Keith had gone back to Red and Lance back to Blue, they found that Red had come to think of them as his Paladins. They both still had piloted Red at times, even together-especially when Lance was being targeted. And before Keith was, too. This mostly happened when Shiro sent them on missions together. Part of that was because Keith never let Lance out of his sight after the assassination attempts on him started. The main reason was that Keith knew something was going to happen before it did, he had excellent instincts like that. It became a natural thing to him, very quickly too. 

   “I don’t even pilot Red anymore.” Lance said softly, with a small laugh. Keith motioned again, and Lance felt his face turn redder.  _ You’re as much his Paladin as I am.  _ “Thanks, Red.” He said, warmth spreading through him. It had been so sweet of Keith to say that. Lance couldn’t even begin to explain how much that meant to him, especially coming from his mate. The boy he had admired and fell hard in love with _.  _ He drew Keith into a careful embrace, only because Keith still had a painful rib wound. Keith instantly embraced him back, and Lance found himself falling for his open side even more. “I’m so glad I crashed onto this planet with you. I wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone else.” Lance whispered.

Keith rumbled against him in response, softly purring.

Lance then pulled back, “We should get you lying down again.” He said, but Keith grabbed his arm, making Lance look at him. “What?” He asked. Keith motioned, looking worried. Lance’s eyes widened, “Take you with me?” He asked. He shifted up more, helping Keith lie down. He knew Keith could well enough lie down on his own, but his neck needed the support. “You know you can’t. You’re numb right now, but it’s gonna wear off soon anyway. You can’t have that added stress on your neck, you need to be supported.” Lance said, shaking his head. Keith motioned again, looking a bit upset.

   “Hey, relax. I’m gonna be fine, I promise. You know Lux is a very excellent healer. Plus, it’s just my hands, nothing’s going to happen to me.” Lance said. Keith looked less distressed, blinking in response. Lance let himself fall beside him, sighing. “Are you okay?” He asked softly. Keith turned more to him, motioning.  _ I’m okay. _ “You promised to tell me the truth, you know that, right?” Lance said. Keith slightly waved his hand, emphasizing what he said.  _ I’m fine. Stop worrying.  _ Lance smiled slightly, “I’ll stop worrying about you when you stop worrying about me.” He said. Keith’s mouth twitched with the hint of a smile. Lance drew closer to him, his fingers brushing over his cheek. 

“You should go back to sleep.” He whispered. 

Keith slightly motioned. “As long as I sleep too? Fine. I  _ am  _ still pretty tired.” Lance admitted. Without any hesitation, he drew even closer to Keith, his arms lazily thrown around him. He planted a small kiss on Keith’s temple, at which Keith’s smile grew, and he began to purr again as he fell asleep. Lance found himself looking at Keith’s scar, once again drawn by how well it fit him.  _ So cute.  _ He carefully brushed his thumb over it. Keith slightly opened his eyes at the action, but then began to purr even louder, pressing against him for more before he fell asleep again, his arm suddenly coming over Lance’s shoulder. 

  Lance didn’t realize that when Keith wasn’t used to such close, physical contact, he also seemed to want it too. Another side he chose to show to Lance long ago. Lance quickly fell asleep against his mate, a lovesick smile on his face. Later on, he woke up again, only to find himself and Keith in a different position. He found himself turning red as he realized that his arms were wrapped around Keith’s broad back, and Keith’s head was burrowed into his chest, his arms around Lance’s torso. How had this happened? While he was trying to figure out how they had gotten to this position-which honestly wasn’t all that bad since there was basically no space between him and Keith-another thought came to his mind.  _ Lux was waiting for him.  _

How was he supposed to move without accidentally waking Keith? 

For sure, he did  _ not  _ want to wake him up. Keith needed more rest. He needed to get some food into him soon too, to replace the blood he had lost. Hesitantly, Lance carefully and slowly began to maneuver out of Keith’s grip. Keith twitched, but did not make any other moves.  _ Come on. Almost there.  _ Lance successfully got out of his grip, but he began to teeter. He frantically began to wave his arms, trying to get his balance back. When he did, he relaxed, sighing. Keith stirred, his fingers closing around open air. Lance came back to him, watching him. “I’ll try to be quick, I promise.” He whispered, reaching down and kissing his head. He crept away, going outside. He made his way down the halls, to the infirmary. 

 Lux was there waiting for him. “Ah. There you are. How is your Red one?” She said. “Sleeping. He needs it.” Lance said. “So it’s true, then, what I sensed from you two yesterday.” Lux said. Lance frowned, “What?” He asked in confusion. “You two finally confessed. You’re officially mates.” Lux said, smiling. Lance’s eyes widened, and he turned crimson as he slightly ducked his head, “Yeah.” He said, the lovesick smile coming back onto his face. “Aw, finally! It took you long enough! You sound so happy to say it, too, especially without any hesitance!” Lux said. “I’m not ashamed.” Lance said. “Of course not.” Lux said. She giggled as he sat on the chair, placing his hands on the table. “You two had been very terrible, pining, and oblivious idiots in the many weeks before. Such dorks. I’m so glad you told him. You  _ did  _ tell him first, didn’t you?” She said. 

Lance shook his head, smiling even more. “Keith did it first. I was just too stupid to understand what he was trying to say.” He admitted.

Lux laughed again, taking his hands and lifting them. “What about Koda? Are  _ you _ gonna confess to her?” Lance asked playfully. Lux’s eyes widened, and her naturally red cheeks turned even redder, “ _ Stop.”  _ She said. “Come on, I know you like her, and so do you. If anything, you two look like you’re supposed to be mates, too.” Lance said. “Lance, I will hurt you on purpose if you don’t stop.” Lux warned as she numbed his hands. “Plus, I  _ have  _ been thinking of confessing to her. I’m just...scared.” She added. “Why?” Lance asked.

   “It’s so ridiculous, I already sensed that she reciprocated my feelings long ago. This is not denial or fear of rejection, no matter what feelings one hides, or tries to hide, we still sense those emotions as strongly as more open ones. I...I don’t know why I’m scared, to be honest. I really do love her, and I know she feels the same. I have nothing to hide. I don’t know what it is.” Lux said as she worked on his hands, slowly taking the metal platelets out. “You’re human. How does being mates work on Earth?” Lux suddenly said. Lance’s eyes widened with surprise, having not expected the question.  _ Earth.  _

His homesickness instantly prickled inside him, but he shook his head so to answer her. “People go on dates and stuff. And then, uh…” He trailed off, suddenly turning red. 

“At one point, they, uh, do a thing called marriage, which brings on their bond in a whole new, different way. It binds them together until death.” Lance mumbled. “So this marriage...is that what you shall do with Keith?” Lux asked. Lance’s eyes widened, and he lost it, his entire face turning a shade of red he didn’t think existed as it erupted into flames. “M-marriage? Wha- _ No!”  _ He shrieked. Lux looked confused, “Why not? It sounds very similar to the arena events my mother puts on. You do love him, don’t you?” She asked. “I-It takes years! Marriage doesn’t happen so soon after couples are brought together!” Lance said. “So...you  _ don’t  _ want to marry Keith?” Lux asked slowly. 

   “Of course I do! I mean-!” Lance quickly stopped himself, wide-eyed as he realized what he just confessed. “I-I mean-I-Just-just stop asking!” He yelled while stuttering crazily, his heart pounding in his ears. He had just said that. He had just said he wanted to marry Keith. It  _ was  _ something that he wanted to do in the future. Hopefully. Lux only smiled, continuing to take the metal platelets out of his hands. “I apologize.” She said, sounding amused. Lance glared at her,  _ not  _ amused. Around a few minutes later, Lux finished. “All right. So remember what I told you. Flex your fingers, but not too much. Don’t take on holding heavy things yet, not until after your bones are finished healing.” She said. Lance nodded, “Yeah. Got it. Thanks, Lux. Hey, listen.” He said, taking her hand. 

She looked at him, curious. 

“Tell Koda how you feel. Don’t be scared, you know how that turned out with Keith and me. You won’t regret it, you know that.” He said. Lux slightly smiled in response, her different-coloured eyes glittering. Lance squeezed her hand before walking away. He checked his hands, seeing that the bruises on them were nearly gone. They had looked so much more terrible when he and Keith crashed onto the planet. His bones had been entirely broken, and his hands had been very badly bruised, bleeding. Now, they were almost completely back to normal. 

  Back in the room, he found that Keith was still asleep.  _ Good.  _ He slowly climbed onto the bed, lying down beside Keith and wrapping his arms around him, pressing against him. “M’back.” He whispered softly, even though Keith wouldn’t hear him. A soft purr then rumbled from Keith, almost as if in response. Lance felt calmed by the rumbling, and quickly fell asleep. But no more than a few minutes in, Keith was twitching, the nightmare that Lance had pulled him out of no more than a while ago coming back. And this time, it continued. “Lance!  _ Lance! LANCE!!!”  _ Keith wailed in anguish, his hands covered in Lance’s blood. Keith violently wrenched away from the nightmare, a yell of pure terror coming out of him. 

He instantly cut off, his throat bursting into  _ painful  _ flames. 

Lance was up in an instant as strong panic struck Keith, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe as he grabbed his neck, losing himself in the current. “ _ Jesus Christ- _ Keith-Keith, hey-“ Lance scrambled to pry his hands from his neck, grabbing his face so to try to calm him down. “It’s ok! It’s ok, it was just a nightmare. It’s ok. Hey, I’m here. I’m right here, Red. It’s gonna be ok.” Lance said gently, his heart pounding with fear. Keith let out a strangled, soft whine, and Lance’s heart broke. He tried harder, brushing his thumb over his cheek. “Shh, I know. I know. It’s ok. It’s okay.” He soothed. 

  After a few seconds, Keith stopped thrashing, gasping silently. His purple eyes were dim with tears of pain. “There we go. It’s ok. You’re ok.” Lance said gently. Then he became even more worried, “What was your nightmare? What did you see?” He asked, reaching up and brushing Keith’s messy bangs away, trying to soothe him. Keith’s hand closed around Lance’s arm as he motioned with the other, still looking distressed. “You saw me? In a pool of blood? And I...wasn’t moving?” Lance said. Keith blinked in response, still holding Lance tightly. “Why?” He asked, even though he knew what was part of the reason. Keith was scared of losing him. 

Keith motioned again, and Lance understood. 

“The same nightmare. It’s because…” Lance trailed off as Keith continued to motion. “You thought the Galra was going to get me, too. So that stayed in your mind.” Lance said. It made sense. He pulled Keith to him, kissing his forehead. “It’s ok. You know I’m ok. And you are too. We’re both here and alive, and okay.” Lance said softly. Then he pulled back, “Just try to go back to sleep. Okay?” He whispered. Keith didn’t react for a second, but then he blinked in response. Lance helped him lie down, and settled beside him, pulling him close. Keith was fiddling with his hair while Lance continued to brush through Keith’s messy bangs. “Are you okay?” Lance whispered. Keith slightly motioned to his neck. It hurt from yelling. 

   Lance had  _ never  _ heard such a yell of terror, especially coming from Keith. Keith was  _ terrified _ of the thought of something happening to Lance. Purely, truly, terrified. And truly, Lance related. He couldn’t even think of something happening to Keith. Which only further strengthened his need to protect him with his life. Little did he know, Keith felt the same. “It’s ok. You’re fine, I promise.” Lance whispered. Slowly, the two fell asleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, guys. Louder confessions. It’s tooth-rotting

Two days passed. It was time to see how Keith’s neck had healed. “I’m very confident, Keith. I’m sure your neck is now fully healed, thanks to your Galra genes. From what I see, I will tell you if you can speak or not, even though your vocal chords  _ are _ healed as well.” Lux said. Keith motioned, and Lance smiled a bit, “He said thank you. For doing such a good job. He’s sorry for not trusting you after I nearly got poisoned. He was protecting me, like he always is.” Lance said. 

  Lux lightly laughed, “It’s adorable how you can understand what he’s trying to say. I’m betting you still struggle sometimes, though.” She said. “Sometimes. But not as much.” Lance agreed. Lux nodded, and then flexed her fingers, “All right, Keith. Let’s begin.” She said, lifting his chin and beginning to unwrap the bandage around his neck. “Hm, your skin feels a bit tender. That’s all right, it’s perfectly normal.” Lux mumbled. Lance’s eyes widened when Keith’s neck was revealed. It was  _ normal.  _ It didn’t look red and raw, or have claw punctures. It looked perfectly  _ fine _ . 

“How do you feel?” Lux asked, a smile on her face. Keith motioned, and Lance felt happiness sleeping into him. “He says he feels free. Perfectly okay.” He breathed. 

Happy tears stinged his eyes, and he lunged to Keith, tightly embracing him. Keith very softly purred against him, embracing him back. “Yes, he does look like it. I can sense it, too. And his rib has healed. I’m glad to say that he is now fully recovered.” Lux said as Lance pulled away. She then lightly tapped Keith’s neck, “Speak for me.” She said. Keith motioned, a bit confused. “He’s asking if you're sure about this.” Lance said. “Oh yes, Keith, go right ahead. Speak.” Lux said. Lance watched Keith clear his throat, and he let out a soft breath. 

   “It’s good to have my voice back.” Keith said, but he sounded a bit raspy and rough from the disuse of it. Lance nearly shrieked with happiness, bouncing. “Your voice! God, I have missed that!” Lance said, making Keith smile widely. Lux pulled away, “It’s good to hear your voice again, Keith. That means everything is working perfectly. I cannot stress enough how happy I am with how well you healed. Now that you two have finally healed, I will tell you more about this celebration my mother has planned for you two today. It’s a feast, and we shall have it in the dining hall. It’ll just be you two, my mother, and myself. After that, we shall go to the arena for an event.” Lux said. “Why exactly is the celebration for us?” Lance asked curiously. “Well, it’s to honour you. You got one of the Galra that we hadn’t even known about.” Lux said. 

Lance and Keith instantly went tense. 

_ The Galra.  _ That was right, he was still out there. Lux’s face fell with realization. “Please don’t worry about him right now. I know you two just need a day where you can relax. I know you’ve been hoping for that for each other. Please. Just forget about him for today, and come to the feast. You can worry about him after.” She said instantly. Lance looked at Keith, who’s purple eyes were stormy with rage. He then met his eyes, frowning. “C’mon.” Lance said softly. After a few seconds, Keith softened. “Fine. Just for today.” Keith said. “Great. Come on. Let’s go, my mother is waiting for us.” Lux said. Lance got up, pulling Keith to his feet. “You know you don’t have to help me anymore, right?” Keith asked, slightly smiling at him. 

   “I know, but I kinda got used to it. Just like you got used to protecting me.” Lance admitted. He then leaned to him as they walked down the halls, “Are you okay? How do you feel?” He asked, a bit worried. “I’m fine, Lance. Really. I’m ok. Plus, you made me promise to tell you the truth, and to be honest, I don’t feel that kind of barrier between us anymore.” Keith said assuringly. Lance smiled at the small pun Keith made, affection surging through him. “Well, we’ve been together for a while, haven’t we?” Lance said. Keith’s smile grew, and he laughed lightly. “Yeah. We have.” He said. In the dining hall, the two sat across from Queen Loucia and Lux, talking. “What shall you do now that you’ve finally healed?” Queen Loucia asked. 

“We’ve been wanting to go see Red, check on how he’s doing. We’re sorry for keeping our identities from you, we were just being cautious.” Lance said. 

Queen Loucia let out a laugh, “It’s all right. I completely understand. I found out a long while ago who you two are, but I wanted you to be able to tell me yourselves. And I’m glad you were able to trust us again.” She said. As they continued to talk and eat, their alliance grew. Keith slowly, hesitantly reached out with his hand under the table, until he felt Lance’s hand under his fingers. His hand twitched, but Lance didn’t visually react. Rather, Lance took his hand, their fingers intertwining. 

  Keith felt his face warming, and he couldn’t hide the smile that suddenly came onto his face. Lance was smiling and blushing as well, and their eyes met for a small second. “So, Keith.” Queen Loucia caught his attention, and he looked at her. “Yes?” He asked. “That scar is fitting you very nicely.” She said. Keith’s eyes widened, “Oh. Thank you.” He said, slightly surprised. Lance smiled even more. Keith got all flustered and nervous whenever Lance complimented his scar, but with everyone else he accepted it. It was actually quite adorable. “It brings out his eyes, doesn't it, Lance?” Lux asked teasingly. Lance didn’t even miss a beat, “Oh yeah. Definitely.” He said. And there it was. Keith blushed even more, his smile growing. “Have you found why it’s purple?” Queen Loucia asked amusingly. 

“No, not really. Lance thought that it’s probably from the Luxite blade I was slashed with. It probably had been covered with something, and it makes sense, so I think so too. Maybe it’s not, and maybe we’ll never know. It’s not something I’m worried about.” Keith said, his thumb brushing over Lance’s knuckles. 

“I see. Well, it’s time for us to head to the event, yes? Lance, why don’t  _ you _ go up this time?” Queen Loucia said. Keith instantly was about to protest, but Lance was more than happy to accept. “Yeah, that would be fun.” He said. Keith looked at him, wide-eyed. “Lance-“ Keith began, but Lance quickly stopped him, turning more to him. “Hey, I’ll be fine. I’ve got my hands back, I can defend myself.” He said assuringly. Keith stayed silent for a few seconds before he nodded. But when they stood, Keith tugged Lance the other way. “Wait. Come.” He said, pulling him. “We’ll see you guys in the arena!” He called to Queen Loucia and Lux before he continued to pull Lance with him.

  “What’s wrong?” Lance asked. “There’s something you need.” Keith said. He lead him into their room, and Keith let go of his hand, looking around for something. “What are you doing?” Lance asked, confused as he crossed his arms. Keith suddenly came back to him, holding out his Blue bayard. Lance looked at him, wide-eyed with realization. Keith slightly smiled, “I  _ did  _ promise I’d hold onto it until after your hands healed. Plus, you need it for this event.” He said. 

Lance smiled widely, and he reached out and placed his hand on his bayard. Then he pulled it, making Keith stumble toward him with a yelp of surprise, and he kissed him. 

When Keith realized what was happening, he relaxed, his fingers coming up to comb through Lance’s hair. Lance pulled away, smiling. “Thanks, Red.” He whispered softly, their foreheads touching. Keith let out a soft, affectionate purr, “You’re welcome, Blue.” He whispered back. They headed to the arena, hand in hand. “Show them what you’ve got, Sharpshooter.” Keith said, smiling playfully. Lance smiled back, and headed out onto the arena. Lux came beside him, grinning. “Today, we have the Multi-shooter, who we love and worship with our very being, stepping up to show his amazing skills to us all! This will be an event unlike any other! May he impress every one of us, especially his own!” She shouted. The crowd roared, cheering Lance on. But amongst them all, Keith was cheering the loudest. Lance looked at him and smiled. Wow, he  _ really loved  _ Keith. 

  And with that, the event began. Lance was using his lance and javelin, taking out the targets he faced within seconds, and with startling strength. No doubt, Keith was impressed. And he was. The crowd roared in excitement, chanting Lance’s name. He felt the same, overwhelming feeling that he had felt when he first became the Multi-shooter. The people cheering for him. Loving him. It made his heart soar. Once he finished off the last target, Lux came beside him, her aura radiating with excitement. “And now, for the second and last part to today’s event!” She said. The crowd cheered, and Lux faced him, “Multi-shooter, who do you choose-“ she began to say, but the name was already coming out of his mouth. 

“Keith! I choose Keith!” He shouted. His mate. 

His Red mate. The crowd went wild as Keith stood, coming up beside him. “Just like you did for me, I’ll do for you.” Lance said to him. He took his hand, “I give my victory to you, Keith!” He shouted, raising their entwined hands proudly.  _ I give my heart to you.  _ They still didn’t know what the events were really for. Keith stared at Lance, his heart pounding. Lance really just did that. Lance gave him his victory, just like he did for Lance when he had done an event. He found himself falling even harder for his Blue mate. After the excitement was over, the two were back in their room, both adrenalized. Keith suddenly went to Lance and pulled him down to him, kissing him. “I love you, Lance.” He whispered breathlessly. He kissed his cheek, his nose, his forehead, all over his face, pouring all his love and affection into it. Lance was laughing uncontrollably. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much, you don’t even understand.” Keith whispered, smiling so hard, it hurt. But in a good way. 

   He just loved Lance so much. So much. “Hearing you say it sounds so much more better.” Lance giggled, his fingers going over Keith’s cheeks. Keith purred loudly, pressing into his familiar touch. “I love you, Lance McClain. I love you, my mate, more than anything in this entire universe. You’re everything to me.  _ Everything _ .” Keith said with pure love in his voice. Lance smiled widely, and their foreheads touched. “I love you too. I love you too, Keith Kogane, and I will keep loving you even after we die. You’re everything to  _ me,  _ and I can’t imagine being without you. You’re my home,  _ my  _ mate.” He whispered back, with the same amount of powerful affection. 


	25. Chapter 25

The two stayed up late that night, in each other’s arms. Keith was still purring loudly, too lovesick to even try to stop. They couldn’t stop whispering to each other, quietly giggling like two lovesick idiots. Because that’s what they were. Keith’s hand was carding through Lance’s hair, and Lance liked how gentle he was being. He  _ loved _ his gentle touch. Lance pressed into it, reciprocating as he brushed his thumb over Keith’s scar. “We have to check on Red tomorrow. See how he’s doing.” Keith pointed out. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” Lance suggested. Keith stayed quiet, and Lance realized that he was doing exactly that. Keith’s fingers stilled for a second, but then he quickly continued to run them through Lance’s hair. “What?” Lance asked, a bit concerned. 

  “He seems to be doing okay, just like Lux said. But there may be something I’m missing, I think he’s hiding something from me. We’ll know tomorrow.” Keith said. Lance got more concerned at that. Red was Keith’s Lion, and formerly Lance’s so naturally, he was worried. Keith reached up and kissed his forehead, as if he sensed his worry, “I’m sure he’s fine. It’s probably just me.” He assured. Lance nodded, pulling him closer. And with that, the two fell asleep. 

It was way too early in the morning when Lux checked in on the two, only to smile at how they were sleeping. 

Keith’s head was buried into Lance’s chest, his arm over his torso. Lance had his arms around Keith’s back. Aw. They looked so cute together. Lux was glad they were finally, officially mates. She silently walked away, closing the door after her. A bit later, it was Keith who woke up first this time. He slightly lifted his head, seeing Lance in a deep sleep. He smiled a bit, reluctantly pushing himself up, away from Lance. “Lance. Hey. Lance.” Keith leaned to him, running his fingers through his hair. “Not now, Keith.” Lance unconsciously mumbled. “Come on, get up. We gotta go see Red, we need to fix him.” Keith gently nudged him, but Lance still didn’t move. “Blue.  _ Blue _ .” Keith’s nickname for him was what got Lance’s eyes to open, instantly locking on Keith’s. 

   “Come on. Get up.” Keith nudged him again, though he felt a bit bad. He looked tired. “You look like a mess.” Lance said, as if he noted the same thing as Keith. “We  _ did _ stay up late.” Keith said. Lance let out a long sigh, and suddenly took Keith’s arm, pulling him back down to him. “Hey-!” The action made his arms get thrown around Lance, and Lance was holding onto him tightly. Keith sighed, “ _ Lance.”  _ He said sternly. “Hold on. Just a second.” Lance said as his fingers began to run through Keith’s hair. 

And after a few seconds of fixing his sort of awkward position over Lance, Keith slightly relaxed against him, letting out a small sigh. 

Listening to Lance’s calming heartbeat, accompanied by his gentle touch, made Keith’s eyes feel heavy, and he nearly fell asleep again before he quickly snapped out of it and pulled away, “No-Stop that! Now come on, let’s go.” As he pulled back, he grabbed Lance’s hand, pulling him with him. “Sorry. I’m tired.” Lance said, rubbing his eyes. Keith felt guilty again, and reached up to kiss his cheek, “I know. We shouldn’t have stayed up so late. Come on. Depending on Red’s state, we probably won’t have to take long with him. Besides, I’m gonna make you go back to sleep after anyway.” He said as he took Lance’s hand, pulling him into the halls. “As long as you go back to sleep too.” Lance said as their fingers intertwined. Keith nodded, only ‘cause he knew he needed more sleep too. 

  At the holding bay, Red was still there, in his particle barrier. Unlike last time, he was in a sitting position, looking much more better than before. Keith looked for the huge dent in his red surface, but didn’t find any. Keith let go of Lance’s hand, going to Red and touching the particle barrier. “Hey, Red. I knew you’d pull through.” He said softly. Red purred in his mind, and suddenly the particle barrier was down, and he came to life, resting his head on the floor as his jaw opened. Keith looked at Lance, and they both entered Red. Keith looked around, seeing that Red had gotten to fixing some of the controls. No more open electricity. “Show me what’s working now.” Keith called. The screen came to life, showing that everything except communications and the locator sensor were off. He slightly smiled. 

Red  _ did  _ know to shut them off by himself. 

Besides that, Red was nearly finished fixing himself. The main controls were still a bit damaged, and the traumatizing picture of Lance harshly hitting them flashed through his mind again. That seemed like a distant memory now, but it still had an effect on him. Keith internally shook it away. “Red’s doing pretty good. Seems we don’t need to fix him.” Lance said. “Yeah but…” Keith trailed off, kneeling down to open the compartment where the quintessence crystal was held. It was how Red worked. Through the crystal. And it was out of place. With open electricity. Keith slowly reached in, trying to align the crystal. Lance gasped in fear, “Keith, no,  _ wait!”  _ His cry came too late as Keith got shocked, making him instantly pull back with a yelp of pain, clutching his hand. 

   Lance came to him, his hands on his shoulders, “Oh my god, are you okay? Let me see, let me see!” He frantically grabbed his hand as Keith shivered from the aftershock, his entire being working  _ furiously  _ to settle his racing heart, his systems on override. “Holy shit. Keith. Keith, stay with me, stay with me. It’s ok, you’re ok. You’re ok.” Lance was panicking, trying to keep Keith still as he continued to shiver. Hot tears of pure terror began to slip from his eyes, “You’re ok. You’re ok, you’re ok.” Lance whispered, holding onto him. After a few heartbeats, Keith stopped shivering, his fingers closing around Lance’s arm. Lance let out a shaky breath, pressing his forehead against Keith’s as he sniffed. “Hey. Hey.” He whispered, feeling Keith’s heart slow down under his fingertips. 

“That was a bad idea.” Keith whispered, shifting. 

“Don’t go too fast. Please, you just got shocked.” Lance pleaded as he cried even harder, out of relief and fear. “You scared me. You scared me, you stupid Red idiot. Why would you do that, you hurt yourself. I thought you...I thought…” Lance trailed off as he cried. Keith reached up, brushing his tears away, “Hey...I’m fine. I mean, my arm’s kinda numb, but I shook off the shock pretty quickly.” He said softly. But when Lance didn’t calm down, Keith felt very guilty for having terrified him. “Lance…” He whispered gently, pulling him down and kissing his forehead, “I’m fine, I promise. I’m okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for scaring you. I wasn’t thinking rationally, I was being stupid. I’m sorry, Blue.” He whispered, trying to calm him.

   “I was  _ so scared. You don’t understand, I can’t lose you. I’d rather die without you.”  _ Lance whispered, but he no longer was crying so much. A soothing purr came out of Keith, and he pressed harder against Lance. “ _ I’m fine. I’m okay, I promise. I promised you I would tell the truth. I don’t hide anything from you anymore, you’re my mate. I’m okay, Blue.”  _ Keith insisted. The feeling in his arm slowly was slowly coming back in pins and needles. Lance stayed quiet for a second before he calmed down, nodding. 

“Is it still numb?” He asked softly. 

“It’s coming back.” Keith said. Lance pulled back, “We’re going back to the room this instant. Come on.” He said, slowly pulling Keith to his feet and providing light support as they walked away from Red. Keith would have told him he was okay, but he let him help. He felt guilty enough for making Lance worry and cry like that. The last of the lingering shock faded from his system, and he felt fine. They made their way back to the room, and Lance took his hand, rubbing it. Keith softened, letting him for a few seconds before he gently made him stop, making their fingers intertwine. “I’m just-I’m glad you’re okay. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Lance said softly. Then he pulled him to him, embracing him. Keith softly purred as he embraced him back. 

   “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” His voice dropped to a more softer, gentler tone. “You’re lucky you’re part-Galra.” Lance said. “Guess I am, huh?” Keith said. He pulled back, a sweet smile coming onto his face. “You really love me.” He said affectionately. “Of course I do. More than anything in the world.” Lance said. Then he reached down and kissed his scar, making him giggle a bit. He froze as soon as the sound came out.  _ Oh my God, Keith just giggled. Keith freaking giggled _ . “Lance. Don’t you dare. Don’t you-!” Keith cut off as Lance pulled him to him, repeatedly kissing his scar. Keith was literally giggling uncontrollably, his entire face turning dark red. “Lance- _ Lanc _ -mrrph!” He cut off as Lance affectionately kissed him, bringing them both down.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some memories here. Flashbacks. More fluff, and jealous Keith is valid

Keith was still purring loudly as he and Lance slept. Lance was sprawled all over him with his messy hair from their play-fighting last night, and the two had their arms tightly around each other, absolutely no space between them.  _ “You’re so adorable.” Lance teased affectionately, pulling back. “Stop.” Keith laughed as he flushed, breathless. Then they were suddenly play-fighting, tackling each other. What they used to be before Zarkon started attacking Lance was only a distant memory now. Now, they were mates, with a very powerful bond. They still found ways to compete against each other, though. That was one thing between them that would never go away. Lance leapt at Keith, taking him back down on the bed again. _

_   Keith laughed, instantly wrapping his arms around him as he began to loudly purr with affection. He loved him so much. Maybe too much, but that was fine with him. They were both now exhausted, their pounding hearts beginning to slow down. Keith kissed the side of Lance’s head, making him lift it to look down at him. Keith pulled him down, nuzzling his Blue mate affectionately. “I love you. A lot.” He whispered as his fingers brushed over Lance’s cheeks. He thought he would burst from the overwhelming love and affection he had for Lance. Lance chuckled softly, reaching down and kissing the tip of his nose. “Well, I love you a lot too.” He whispered back.  _

Keith unconsciously shifted, his loud purring stilling for a second. 

He felt a familiar warmth press against his face, and he continued to purr as he pressed back, feeling Lance’s hair tickle him. A figure then came into the room, silently creeping toward them. It was not Lux. Keith twitched as his senses alarmed him, and suddenly he was awake, knife in hand, an alarmed Lance behind him as he stood in front of a familiar face. It was the Galra. Keith viciously snarled, his skin instantly turning purple as he bared his fangs. “Well, well,  _ look who decided to show up. I’ve been looking for you.”  _ Keith hissed. The Galra chuckled darkly, “Seems I found you first.” He said. He sensed Lance take out his bayard, activating it. 

  “Lance, stay out of this.” He said. “Yes, listen to your Red mate. This is not your fight, for now.” The Galra sneered. Keith snarled, bringing the tip of his Galra blade under his chin. “ _ This is just between you and me, not him.”  _ He hissed. “We do have some business to finish, don’t we?” The Galra said. “ _ Keith.”  _ Lance’s voice was sharp, his sniper aimed at the Galra’s head. Keith kept his arm up, protecting Lance. “The business where I finish you like I did your other friend. Exactly.” Keith snarled. He was ready to fight him, to tear his neck out and rip him apart. So he lunged, fighting the Galra. Lance quickly changed his sniper into a sword, following him. 

“ _ Lance, no!”  _ Keith shouted. 

“We’re a team! We fight together!” Lance shouted. They both fought against the Galra, who was exceptionally skilled, dodging even Keith’s fiercest blows. But Lance and Keith fought as one, their strength together unlike any combination anyone had ever seen. Keith launched the Galra into the halls, and the Galra instantly began to run away. “ _ Oh no, you don’t!”  _ Keith roared, but Lance was already changing his bayard back to his sniper, grabbing Keith. 

  “Wait! Wait, I got this!” He said, aiming at the Galra. “ _ Lance-“ _ Keith growled, but Lance kept his hold on him. “I got this. I got this.” He said. And time slowed down. With every second, the Galra got further away. Lance’s finger twitched on the trigger. He breathed. And he fired. When Queen Loucia and Lux came, it was Lance who explained what happened. Keith was seeing red from his consuming fury. His mouth was curled into a menacing snarl, his skin still purple. “Are you two okay?” Lux asked worryingly. Lance looked at Keith, who still hadn’t taken his eyes off where the Galra had gone, pacing. Lance  _ had  _ gotten him, but the shot wasn’t enough to kill him. He turned back to Lux, “We’re okay. Just a bit ruffled up.” He said. 

“He won’t survive with that kind of wound for long. He’ll be dead soon.” Lux said. 

“There is no point in going after him. He won’t come back.” Queen Loucia said. Keith whirled around at this, “He’ll find a way. How the hell did he get through?” He said lowly. “He must have found a way. I will find out how. In the meantime, do not go after him.” Queen Loucia said. “This is our chance to finish him! We can’t just let him go! He’s going to come back!” Keith shouted. Lance came to him, touching his shoulder. “Keith, we can’t just go rushing into the night. We have to calm down, get our heads together. We kinda just got attacked.” Lance said. Keith drew in a breath and slowly let it out, trying to calm down. 

  Seeing Queen Loucia and Lux leave, he dropped his voice. “I want to  _ kill him for what he did to you. I want him dead.”  _ He growled. “I know. I want him dead too.” Lance said. Then he put his hand on his cheek, “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you or anything, did he?” He asked softly. “No. I’m fine. Are  _ you  _ okay?” Keith asked, his stormy look fading to concern and worry as he reached up to touch his own cheek. “I’m okay.  _ We’re  _ okay.” Lance said. Keith sighed as he slightly pressed into Lance’s hand, “Yeah.” He said quietly. He let himself relax, Lance’s presence and scent washing over him, calming his worry. 

“We’ll get him one day. Not today, but we’ll get him. I’m pretty sure he’s not stupid. He’ll be able to patch himself up.” Lance said. 

Keith pulled back, “You shot him yourself, Lance. He can’t patch himself up, he needs medical attention.” He said. “You saw how skilled he is, who’s to say he can’t fix that kind of wound?” Lance said. Then he sighed and took his hand, their finger’s intertwining. “Come on. Let’s go back.” He said, pulling Keith with him. Keith followed, their shoulders brushing. He would have looked back, but he didn’t. They stayed up late again, in a comfortable, peaceful atmosphere. Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, which wasn’t as messy as it was a while ago. Lance was doing the same, playing with Keith’s raven hair. 

  “Hey Red?” Lance suddenly said. “Yeah?” Keith said. “When we get back to the others once all this is over, are we gonna tell them about us?” Lance asked. Keith’s eyes widened with surprise at the question. “I don’t feel hesitant about it whatsoever. You’re my mate. I feel very proud calling you mine.” Lance said. Keith slightly smiled as he blushed. “Why should we have anything to hide? You’re  _ my  _ mate, I won’t hesitate to tell them that.” He said. Lance smiled, “Ok. Then we’ll tell them.” He said. But then his smile faded, “There’s a problem, though.” He said. “What?” Keith asked. “Are they gonna accept us?” Lance asked, sounding a bit anxious. 

For some reason, Keith went back to a time before Zarkon started attacking Lance and him. 

_ Keith slightly frowned at Lance, who was being all charming around an alien girl, no doubt using his title as the Multi-Shooter to impress her. Keith glared daggers, crossing his arms. “Keith?” Pidge’s voice made him look to see the young Paladin standing beside him, looking up at him. “How-Never mind, I’m not gonna ask.” Keith didn’t even try to wonder how she got beside him without him sensing her. She sighed, “Why are you like this?” She asked. “Like what.” He said, frowning at her. “You’re so obvious, it’s ridiculous.” Pidge said. Keith continued to stare at her, his frown growing. “You like him, don’t you?” Pidge said, smiling.   _

_   Keith’s eyes widened. “What?! No, I- You can’t just-!” Lance’s laugh cut him off, and he looked at him, his eyes widening in slight surprise. Whoa. Keith felt his cheeks warming, and he walked away. “Aw, you’re so cute! It’s okay, Keith!” Pidge cackled, but she sounded genuine.  _ Keith slightly smiled and let out a small laugh at the memory. “Yeah. Yeah, they’ll accept us. And if not-  _ if _ they don’t- we’ll make them.” He said. “Keith, we are  _ not  _ tying up or murdering anyone.” Lance said. Keith laughed even more, his earlier tension gone as it got replaced by fondness and affection. “I don’t always want to kill, Lance!” He said, nudging him. Lance laughed, nudging him back. 

The two then rested their foreheads against each other, staring into each other’s eyes. 

Lance suddenly reached down and lightly kissed his cheek, making his smile widen as he softly purred in response. “I’m nothing without you.” Lance whispered. It was there that Keith realized something as his smile grew even more. “I’m going to marry the hell out of you when we get back to Earth.” Keith said, without even thinking. Lance’s eyes widened, “ _ What?!”  _ He squeaked as he turned crimson, pulling away from him and sitting up.  _ Did he really-  _ Keith sat up, wide-eyed as well as he turned red. “What?” Keith asked, confused. “You did not-!” Lance stood up, freaking out. Keith watched him, only getting more confused and more surprised. “I mean-I  _ do _ want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even more than that.” Keith said. 

_ Keith did not just beat him to the punch. He did not. He did not say it first.  _ Lance’s jaw was agape, and Keith got concerned at his silence, slowly standing up. “Lance? I didn’t know you didn’t want that-“ Keith began to say, but Lance quickly snapped out of his shock. “Of course I do! You just beat me to it!” He said. Then he turned even redder, “I was going to say almost the exact same thing at one point! But you beat me to it! You just-You just had to say it first, didn’t you! You stupid Red idiot!” Lance went off, obviously a bit peeved. “Lance-“ Keith tried to stop him, but was cut off. “Lance.” He tried again. As he went on, Keith crossed his arms, and a fond smile began to grow on his face.  _ Lance felt the same. _ He went to him, reached up, and kissed his cheek, making him finally stop. “Is that a promise, then?” Keith asked quietly, the smile still on his face. Lance smiled. “Of course. Of course, it is. I want eternity with you too.” He said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too soon? I love it tho


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team! Paiiiiinnnn

It’s called being lovesick. That was why Lance hadn’t stopped smiling all day. And neither could Keith. It’s called being lovesick.  _ Very _ lovesick. The promise of them getting married once they get back to Earth rung deep inside them both. It made hope grow. The two were sparring, just like Lance had wanted to. But he seemed to have forgotten Keith’s exceptional swordsman skills, because he swung his sword, making Lance back up against the wall. Keith put a hand on his chest, planting him there. “Hey-Okay, wait-“ Lance tried to push back, but Keith threw him back again, panting. “Heh. I win.” He breathed. Lance looked at him for a few seconds before he sighed. “Fine. You can have your reward, I guess.” He said. 

   “Ok.” Keith said, and leaned to him. “Huh?” Lance startled when Keith affectionately kissed him. He pulled back and smiled as he blushed, slowly backing away. “Wait-“ Lance said. “Wait, that wasn’t the-what-“ Lance stuttered, turning crimson. Keith laughed, “You stupid Blue idiot.” He teased affectionately. Lance stared at him, and then he ran at him, “Get over here!” He shouted. Keith quickly dodged him, laughing as he ran away. Lance caught him, and they both fell to the floor as he tickled him. Keith fought against him, laughing uncontrollably. “Lance, stop!  _ Stop!”  _ He gasped, fighting against him. Lance laughed, “I didn’t realize you were ticklish!” He said. “No- _ Lance!!”  _ Keith shrieked with laughter as Lance started planting kisses all over his face. 

What they didn't know was that the door opened, and Lux was entering. 

“Red and Blue ones!” Lux’s voice made them both look up, seeing her standing there, watching them. Lance got off Keith, pulling him up. They were both flushed, their hair messed up. Lux got overwhelmed by the powerful love they felt for each other. “Hey Lux. What’s going on?” Lance asked, leaning against Keith. “I just came to see how you two are doing with your sparring. I hope I’m not too late, and you two didn’t get too carried away with each other.” She said. “Oh no, we’ve totally got one more spar in us, don’t we?” Lance said, looking at Keith. Keith looked back at him and smirked, “Oh yeah. Just know that I’m taking you down more quickly than you can see it coming, Blue.” He said. Lance’s eyes widened, and he blushed. 

_ Whoa.  _ He smirked back, “Challenge accepted, Red.” He said. They both headed back to the center of the small arena, and instantly began to spar. Lance used his lance this time, because he was more used to that than his broadsword. But in the end, Keith still knocked him down, grinning confidently. Lance’s heart nearly flew out of his chest. Lux’s clapping was a little less louder than Lance’s pounding heartbeat. “I assume you’ve sparred together before. You’re exceptional in your sword fighting skills, Lance.” Lux said. Keith pulled him up, and reached up to him, “Great job, Blue.” He whispered, smiling. Lance smiled, “Thanks. You too, Red.” He whispered back. Then he turned to Lux, “Thanks, Lux. I am a pretty good sword fighter, aren’t I?” He said. Lux smiled as Keith laughed, “Yeah. Just as good as me.” He said. 

Lance felt warmth spread through him. 

He used to feel inferior to Keith. That Keith was better than him. It took him a long time to see that they were actually equals. That Keith hadn’t realized he felt such a way, and didn’t want him to. All Keith really wanted was to be his friend. But Lance did not want that, as he was not ready to face his true feelings for Keith. Feelings that he had once denied so strongly, for so long. Their equality was what made their plans go so well. It was how  _ Voltron  _ worked so well. They had basically been co-leaders in the time that Shiro had been gone. 

  “Luxi!” Koda’s voice was heard in the distance, and Lux’s eyes widened. “Oh. Coming! I should go, but please be careful today while looking for that Galra. Please grant mercy. We’re a very empathetic and sympathetic species, you two know this.” She said. Lance nodded, “Of course, Princess. We’ve been here long enough to know that.” He said. Lux nodded back before she walked away. Keith looked at Lance, “She doesn’t know about the other Galra, does she?” He asked knowingly. Lance sighed, crossing his arms. “We can’t kill him, Keith. More importantly,  _ you  _ can’t kill him. We have to respect the Amarites’ ways, we owe them everything. They sheltered us.” He said quietly. 

“I know. I know. But he was going to  _ kill you,  _ and I can’t just let that go. He smelt your scent on me.” Keith said.

Then his eyes became pained, stormy. “That’s how he found us.” He said quietly. Then he shook his head, “That’s how he found  _ you.”  _ He said. Then he suddenly growled and took Lance’s hand, pulling him from the arena. “Wait, Keith-What are you doing?” Lance asked, confused, and a bit scared. Keith led him to Red, who was in the holding bay. His particle barrier went down, and Red put his head to the ground, opening his mouth. “Keith. Keith, what’s going on?” Lance asked as Keith led him inside. “I can’t protect you like this. I need to...I need to get your scent off me. I need to get you away from him. Just so I can deal with him myself.” Keith said. Lance’s eyes widened, “What? Keith, we said we would get him together! You have to let me protect you, too!” He said. 

   Keith had his head down, his bangs hiding his expression. “He wants you more. I have to do anything and everything I can to protect you. Even if-“ His voice hitched, but he quickly continued. “Even if it means we have to separate.” He said painfully. Lance’s heart  _ dropped,  _ and his breath escaped from him. “What?” He asked softly. Then he shook his head, fear piercing him. “No. No, that’s not happening. We are  _ not separating.  _ Keith, we promised.  _ You promised.  _ You promised we would get him together, I won’t let him hurt you again!” He said. “Don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself.” Keith said. Then he reached up to touch his face, “I’m sorry, Lance, I’m so sorry.  _ I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. But I can’t lose you.”  _ Keith whispered, his voice breaking as tears sprang to his eyes. 

Lance was crying too, because he  _ didn’t understand.  _

“Keith,  _ please. Please don’t do this, please. I don’t want us to separate. You’re my mate, I can’t-“  _ Lance broke off as he cried even harder, his hands grabbing Keith’s. “You’re my mate too. I’d die for you.” Keith whispered as his heart twisted with unbearable pain. He reached up and kissed Lance, tears falling down his face. “I love you. I love you so much.” He whispered as he pulled back. Then, he painfully pushed Lance away, stumbling out of Red as he quickly closed up. “No! Keith, no! No, please! Open up! Red, open up, please!  _ Keith! Keith!!”  _ He heard Lance wail as he banged against Red, and it made him cry even harder as Red rose from the ground. “ _ Keith!!”  _ His agonized cries echoed Keith’s, and he found that he couldn’t bear the immense pain of making Lance leave. The heartbreak. The agony. His soul being crushed on a massive scale. 

  None of it. “ _ KEITH!!!”  _ Lance cried in desperation, and Red took off. Keith was violently shaking as he sobbed in anguish, his powerful pain and agony consuming him. It was so hard. It was so damn  _ hard, and it hurt so damn much.  _ He collapsed to his knees, his hands clenched into fists. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m-I-I’m so sorry…” He sobbed tremulously. He made his mate leave. He separated from him. The only person he loved more than anything and everything. The person he would  _ die  _ for. His mate. His  _ Blue  _ mate. Who he made a promise with that they would get married once they got back to Earth.  _ Lance.  _ Keith let out a painful, heartbreaking, agonized wail, his cry echoing off the walls. Nothing could hurt like this. Absolutely nothing.

Lance was shaking with sobs. He was still leaning against Red’s mouth, his hands against his cool, metal surface.

“ _ Please. Red, please. Take us back. He’s going to get himself killed, we have to go back.”  _ He begged as he cried. But Red would not. No doubt, he would not listen to him. “Keith...Keith…” Lance whimpered. Why was Keith always throwing himself in front of him? Why couldn’t Lance protect him??? “Where are you taking me?” Lance whispered.  _ Where did Keith tell him to go?  _ Red only gave out a fire that reminded him too much of Keith, and it made him break down even further. Lance slid down, curling up on the floor. Red’s fire softened, and he softly purred, brushing against his mind. Lance didn’t know how long it was, but suddenly, he felt Red land. He didn’t want to move. 

  Red’s mouth opened, and light filtered through.  _ Where were they?  _ “Lance?” Shiro’s surprised and shocked voice made him startle, and he got up.  _ Red took him back to the others.  _ Hunk and Pidge were there as well, wide-eyed. “Guys?” Lance asked softly. He tried to wipe away his tears, but they kept coming. “Oh my gosh. Lance, where have you  _ been?  _ It’s been so long!” Pidge said as he walked out, going to them. “Yeah, we’ve been looking everywhere for you! But Red’s location sensor and communications were off, so we had no kind of lead!” Hunk said. 

Keith was right. They had not stopped looking for them.

Lance was speechless, his breaths shaky as tears continued to fall down his face. “Lance? Hey, what’s wrong? W-where’s Keith? He’s supposed to be with you.” Shiro asked, coming to him.  _ Keith.  _ Lance bursted out crying again. “Oh no. Lance, is he okay? What happened?” Shiro asked carefully. “He-He pushed me into Red-brought me here. The Galra found us, and-and Keith wanted to get me away because my scent was all over him, and we had to separate.” Lance was sputtering as he cried. “Whoa, whoa, what? Slow down, slow down.” Shiro put his hands on his shoulders. “You need to calm down so you can tell us what happened. Let’s go inside, okay?” Shiro led him in. They sat at the table, and Allura and Coran joined her. “It’s so good to see you, Lance. We’ve missed you.” Allura said. 

  Lance didn’t even spare her a glance. “Thanks, Princess.” He said quietly. Pidge and Hunk shared a confused look. They were surprised that Lance hadn’t used that opportunity to flirt with her. “Okay, Lance. Start from the beginning.” Shiro said. So he did. He explained how he and Keith had made the plan to get away from the team so that Zarkon would not target them. “Lance, Zarkon stopped  _ weeks ago.  _ They actually declared you and Keith dead, but we didn’t believe that. We kept trying to look for you.” Pidge said. Lance’s eyes slightly widened.  _ Zarkon stopped? That meant...he and Keith could finally come home.  _ “Keep going. What happened then?” Shiro said. Lance continued to explain. He explained his and Keith’s injuries, and he talked about the Amarites, about Lux and Queen Loucia, and how they had helped them. He didn’t say anything about him and Keith being mates. He didn’t say anything about how they fell deep in love, how they spent their nights sleeping against each other. All he said for now was that they had gotten very close. That he had grown to become very dependant on Keith. Telling the team was for when he and Keith were together again. They had agreed on that. 

Lance finally came up to what had happened a while ago, but found he couldn’t go on, as he was suddenly crying again. 

“Well, that’s Keith. He  _ did  _ swear to protect you with his life.” Shiro said, but he looked troubled. “Seems like you two got really close.” Pidge said. “You  _ don't understand. That Galra captured Keith. You should have seen what he did to him. He nearly broke his neck. He damaged his vocal chords, he couldn’t talk for days! He broke his rib! We have to go back, he’s going to get himself killed! We said we would get him together! If that Galra hurts Keith again, I’m going to kill him! I won’t let him get hurt again!”  _ Lance shouted as tears ran down his face. “Lance, calm down. We’re going to go back for him. It’ll take a bit, it’s been a long time since we went anywhere near the sector that holds Planet Treyiv. The princess told you that Voltron freed them from the hold of the Galra a while back?” Shiro said. 

   Lance nodded, and Shiro straightened. “That settles it, then. Allura, you can go through the Castle’s records of the planets we’ve been to, right?” He said. Allura stood, “Yes, I’m sure I can pick it up.” She said before she and Coran walked away. Lance realized Pidge and Hunk were staring at him, wide-eyed. “What?” He asked, wiping away his tears. “You didn’t say anything to that. Wow. Being with Keith all those months really changed you, didn’t it?” Pidge said. What they didn’t know was that Lance’s heart belonged to Keith, now and forever. They didn’t know he loved Keith, and his crush on Allura was now only a distant memory. Lance wanted to say that. Lance wanted to say that Keith was his mate. That he was going to marry him when they got back to Earth. He wanted to tell them everything about Keith. 

His beautiful purple eyes, and his matching scar. His soft smile, his cute laugh, his raven hair,  _ everything. _

Lance was sure that at any other time, if asked about Keith, he would not stop talking about him. Especially with the utmost pride, praise, regard, and fondness. Because Keith was  _ his mate.  _ But he kept to his and Keith’s agreement. “There’s nothing  _ to say  _ to that. Why would I say anything?” Lance said instead. Pidge and Hunk’s jaws slightly dropped. “Wow. Your crush on Allura is  _ gone _ .  _ Erased  _ from existence. Wow.” Hunk said. And truthfully, Lance didn’t feel anything for that. Allura was what he wanted. Keith was what he  _ needed.  _ “But Keith  _ is  _ okay, right?” Pidge asked. Lance’s heart twisted. “Yeah. He’s strong, he can take care of himself.” Lance said softly. 

  But he was still scared. The memories of Keith with his neck nearly mangled flashed through his mind. Keith being unable to speak. Keith’s pained face, and his soft whines. But what strengthened Lance’s fear was the memory of Keith getting electrocuted. Keith waking up from his nightmare, screaming in terror. For  _ him.  _ Lance’s breath hitched, and he quickly walked away before either of them could see him breaking down again. Hunk looked at Pidge, very confused. “I’m not the only one who thinks he’s hiding something, am I?” He said. “I’m betting you 200 GAC it’s gotta do with Keith and how they got close, I’m 3000% sure.” Pidge said. ”How are you so sure?” Hunk said. “In case you didn’t notice, he was  _ literally sobbing over him.  _ That suggests he and Keith are more closer than we realize.” Pidge said.

Hunk frowned. “Hmm. He  _ did _ not stop crying for a while. What Keith did really affected him. Badly, too. I mean, he looks like he’s spiraling without him.” He remarked.

Pidge stayed quiet, fixing her glasses. “I have the strongest feeling it’ll all make sense when we get Keith.” She then said quietly, and carefully. At the main area of the ship, Lance stood a bit behind Shiro, his arms tightly crossed. “What did you say to the Galra when they asked about us?” He suddenly asked, his voice low. He was still desperately fighting his tears. “We told them what we knew. You were gone, and we didn’t know where you were. Even if we did, we wouldn’t tell them. They tried to attack, but we always defeated them. Then at one point, they just stopped. Zarkon declared you two dead. All search parties were called back, and everything went back to normal.” Shiro said. 

  He then turned to him, “You know what Pidge said. It’s been weeks since it was okay for you two to come back. But your communications were off and we knew you two hadn’t grabbed your suits in the heat of the moment, so we couldn’t tell you that.” Shiro said. “Red was so badly damaged. Keith even got electrocuted no more than a few days ago, trying to fix the crystal that powers him up. But Red fixed himself. He knew to keep communications and the location sensor down. We were just trying to protect you guys.” Lance said. “We could have dealt with it as a team. We knew the risks, but we looked past them.” Shiro said. Lance shook his head, “We couldn’t have the Galra targeting you. The Galra stopping their search for us was…” He began to say, but trailed off, thinking back to all those times he desperately wished that this whole situation would be over so that Keith would stop risking his life for him, over and over again. 

He thought of how much he used to wish that this would be over so Keith would stop being targeted. 

How much he wanted to go home. And now he was _.  _ “It was exactly what we wanted. What we were hoping for.” He finished. “Found it!” Allura’s shout of triumph caught his attention, and he saw Planet Treyiv come up on the screen. Lance straightened.  _ We either get out of this together, or we die together.  _ He was  _ not  _ going to let that promise get broken. He was  _ not  _ going to let that Galra hurt his mate. He made a promise for a reason. He was going to stay to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if you do art for any of these chapters, pleaaaase tell me! We’re approaching the end, but it’s okay! Just wait till the end :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dancing! My boys are so in love. Also, Pidge and Hunk been knew

Lux stared Keith, wide-eyed. “You did  _ what?”  _ She asked. “I had to. I promised myself that I would never let him get hurt again. He’s my mate. I will do anything to protect him.” Keith said. “Keith, how on Earth did you do that without tearing yourself apart?” Lux asked softly, and Keith could hear her sympathy. He stayed there for a few seconds before he crossed his arms, walking away from her. “I did it for a reason. And I’m going to find him.” He said lowly. He gripped his Galra blade, going out into the city. He knew where to go. The alleyway. That was where the Galra’s lair was. “Keith!” He didn’t turn at Lux’s voice, continuing to head to the alleyway. “I want to help.” He heard her say, which was what made him stop. 

  He let out a silent breath, “Go home, Lux. This isn’t your fight.” He said lowly. “When the Galra attacked Planet Treyiv, I was just 5 years old. My father, the King, told my mother to take me and go into the castle to hide so we could stay safe. But my mother decided to fight with him, so she put me with Koda, and we hid in this secret place. Hours passed, and I was overwhelmed by the emotion of every person fighting against the Galra. Koda’s mother told us it was okay to come out, and I accidentally saw my dead father outside the castle. He  _ died  _ trying to protect his people and his family. Then Zarkon took over. My mother stayed Queen on the deal that he be allowed to take over, and his Galra soldiers wouldn’t hurt anyone. And then Voltron came and freed us. I was 12 years old.” Lux began. Keith turned to her, crossing his arms. 

Lux drew in a breath and slowly let it out. 

“I want to help you capture the Galra. I promised I would do whatever I can. I won’t let someone else I care about get hurt by Galra again. Or worse.” She said. Keith slightly softened at this. He remembered hearing her say to Lance how she wanted to do whatever she could to help after he had nearly gotten poisoned. “You know how to fight?” He finally asked. Her eyes lit up, and she nodded. “Only if I absolutely have to.” She said. “Okay. Stay close. He could be anywhere, waiting for us. Well, waiting for me, actually.” Keith said. But before they could continue to walk toward the alleyway, a familiar voice echoed through the air. “KEITH KOGANE!!!!” Keith stopped, wide-eyed. 

_ What... _ He turned around, only to see Lance storming toward him, furious. “Lance?” He asked in shock and disbelief. Lance grabbed him,  _ “What, you think I wouldn’t come back? You thought wrong. You stupid Red idiot, God, I want to freaking punch you! We promised that we either get out of this together, or we die together!”  _ Lance shouted. Keith tried to talk, but Lance cut him off. “ _ No, you don’t get to talk! We are a team! I’m your mate, and you’re mine! You protect me, and I protect you! That’s how it goes! I can’t freaking live without you! You’re everything to me, and a part of me! A part of my family! When I say that, I mean that if you die, I die too! Because I won’t suffer the pain of losing you! I won’t do that!”  _ As Lance was shouting, Keith saw the Galra coming toward them. 

Lance didn’t even blink, whirling around and smashing his blaster into the Galra’s head before grabbing Keith again. 

Keith was now concerned, and a bit scared. Lance was still beautiful even when he was pissed off.  _ He literally just knocked out the Galra in one hit, holy shit that was hot.  _ “ _ I love you, Keith! I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! We agreed that we’d get married once we got to Earth,  _ _ you think that’s gonna happen if you’re dead?  _ _ No! And I’m not having that, because I swear to freaking God if you try to sacrifice yourself for me one more time, I’m going to kill you myself, do you understand me?!”  _ Lance shouted. Keith was staring at him, jaw open. He couldn’t even try to speak, Lance’s words echoing through the alleyway and through his mind. He had heard Lance’s fierceness, his fury. But what he mostly heard was his fear for him. Even now, he could see Lance was trembling. 

   “I said,  _ do you understand me?”  _ Lance repeated, leaning even closer to him. Keith’s heart was pounding so loudly, he was afraid Lance would hear it. Keith nodded, as he was still unable to find his voice. Lance pulled him in, tightly embracing him. Keith realized he had been holding his breath, and he slowly let it out, embracing him back. “I’m sorry. I know I’m stupid, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Lance, I’m sorry.” Keith whispered over and over again, guilt surging through him. “Yeah, you are.” Lance sniffed. Then he laughed, and Keith could feel his fingers running through his hair, making him relax at his familiar touch. “But that’s why I love you.” He said softly. Keith could hear Lance’s heart calming down, and his breathing going back to normal. Keith kissed the side of his head, just trying to process something he realized. Lance came back for him. Keith made him leave, but he came back. 

Lance didn’t know  _ how much  _ that meant to Keith. 

Tears pricked his eyes, and he buried his head into Lance’s sweater, breathing in his familiar scent. “The others are here too, then.” Keith said after a few seconds, pulling back a bit. “Yeah. After I told them what happened, and how Voltron saved Planet Treyiv from the Galra, Allura was able to pull up the record of us going there at that time. I had to force Red to let me pilot him so he could take me ba-mmrph!” Lance began to say, but then Keith started smiling, and he kissed him, cutting him off.  _ Wow _ .  _ Could he fall even more in love with him than he already was? Yes. Yes, he could _ . He pulled back, a soft purr of affection rumbling in him. Lance turned bright red, but now he was smiling softly too.

   He pulled him back in, kissing him again. They joined the team back in the Castle, where Queen Loucia was standing. “I am glad you are all here. We never got to properly thank you for freeing us from the Galra a while back. We’re in your debt.” Queen Loucia said. Pidge snuck a glance at Keith and Lance, and her eyes slightly widened when she saw that they were holding hands. Their fingers were intertwined. She nudged Hunk, and gestured to them with her head. “Of course. You’re our allies.” Shiro said. “I ask you all to stay a bit longer. Keith and Lance have made quite an impact on us, and we’re not quite ready to see them go yet. We would like to host a dance, as a way to allow you to re-gather yourselves before leaving. Perhaps you would all like to stay for the night?” Queen Loucia said. 

Shiro looked at his teammates, and slightly smiled as he turned back to Queen Loucia. 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt. We  _ do  _ need some rest.” Shiro said. A familiar shriek sounded, and Lux and Koda suddenly ran into the hall. Lux grabbed Lance, “Come on, come on! Let’s get you fixed up!” She said, pulling him from Keith, making him let go of his hand. “Uh, Lance?” Keith called to him, but then Koda was grabbing him, pulling him the other way. Lance and Keith looked at each other, confused. “Come on, we’ve got to get you ready!” He heard Koda say, and Keith disappeared with her. Lance looked at his teammates, seeing they were being pulled into rooms by the servants. Lux led Lance into a totally different room. “This is my room! Okay, come, come, I have the perfect idea of what you’re going to wear!” She said. 

  She ran off, and quickly came back, throwing a blue suit at him. “Wear this!” She said. Lance was still confused, but he took off his clothes, putting on the suit. It somehow fit perfectly, and Lance had the feeling Lux knew this was coming up, and had prepared for it in advance. As he dressed, Lance started to smile. A dance. He was going to get to dance.  _ With Keith. Oh, he was so going to sweep that boy off his feet.  _ Lux ran to him after he finished, and she played with his hair for a bit. “Okay, okay, one last thing! Close your eyes! And don’t open them until I say so!” She said. “Wait-why?” Lance asked. “Just do it!” Lux said. Confused, Lance closed his eyes. He slightly twitched when he felt Lux brush her thumb over his left cheek in a funny way. What was she doing? The strong scent of paint filled Lance’s nose, and he only got even more confused. 

Lux was smiling so hard, she couldn’t contain herself. 

It was the greatest idea ever. She and Koda had planned this, having decided on  _ specific  _ suits for Keith and Lance. She and Koda agreed that they would put paint of the other’s colour on their mate’s cheeks. To represent that they were mates. That was what the marks of the Amarites were for. It was associated to the person’s mate. Lux’s were purple, and so were Koda’s. It was extremely rare to have the same colour marks on mates, and that meant that Lux and Koda would have a bond no one had ever seen or heard of, just as Queen Loucia had said. Lux did Lance’s other cheek, doing the same sweeping motion she had done with the left cheek. “Are you done yet?” Lance asked. 

  “Almost.” Lux said. Koda was pushing back Keith’s hair, gelling it. “I don’t get why you have to do that.” Keith said. “You’ll thank me later for it, trust me.” Koda said. Keith fidgeted under her hands, nervous. “Hey-stay still, you’ll mess it up!” Koda said. “Sorry.” Keith muttered. She glanced at him, “Why’re you so nervous? Have you never been to a dance before?” She asked knowingly. “No. I don’t really...dance.” Keith admitted. Koda’s multi-coloured eyes widened as she gasped. “You’re kidding! But you’ve gone to many formal occasions!” She said. “Yeah, but there was never any...dancing.” Keith mumbled.  _ God, he felt so awkward talking about this.  _ Koda giggled, “Aw! Are you sure it’s not also because you’ll be dancing with your mate for the first time?” She teased. 

Keith flushed darkly, confirming it. 

Koda cooed with sympathy, “You’re going to be fine. Trust me, Lance is just as nervous as you are.” She said. Then she leaned to him, “For the same reason, too.” She said. She pulled back, wiping her hands. “Okay. Final part. Close your eyes.” She said. “What are you going to do?” Keith asked. “Just close them.” She said. Keith frowned at her, but closed his eyes. “Have you told the others that you and Lance are mates?” Koda suddenly asked. Keith went still with realization. “Everything was going so fast, there wasn’t really a chance to tell them anything. I’ll talk with Lance, see what he wants to do.” He said. “Hm. Why don’t you tell them at the dance?” Koda asked. “I don’t think there’ll be much time there, either. We’re leaving first thing tomorrow, we can’t really dance for too long.” Keith said. 

  Keith felt Koda go still. But then she suddenly began to brush over his left cheek with her thumb, making him twitch in surprise, the scent of paint hitting his nose. “She was crying, you know? Lux. You and Lance have made such an impact on her, she’s been looking up to Voltron ever since you saved us from the Galra. She looks up to you and him, too. She doesn’t want you to leave, but she knows you have to.” Koda said quietly. Keith softened, a bit touched. “We won’t be gone forever. We’ll visit. Trust me, we’ve stayed here long enough to like being here.” Keith said. Then he sighed, “Are you done yet?” He asked. Koda stayed quiet for a second, “Almost. Open your eyes. Let me take a look at you.” She then said. 

Keith opened his eyes, seeing her in front of him. 

Keith felt a bit self-conscious. “Do I...look okay?” He asked quietly. Koda smiled, “You look great. Lance is going to  _ love _ you. I mean, he already does, but you get what I mean. I almost thought you didn’t have a forehead under those bangs, but your eyes are more seeable. And you have really nice eyes, Keith.” She said. “Thanks, Koda.” Keith said. He could see why Lux liked her so much. Koda then stepped back, and her smile grew. “Okay. Let me see...turn around.” She said. Keith obeyed, and Koda craned her head, her multi-coloured eyes glittering. “Yes.  _ Yes. Perfect.  _ Now let’s see... _ Luxi!!”  _ Koda said, before she suddenly started calling for Lux, yelling in Amaranian. Keith heard Lux yell back, and Koda basically jumped with delight. “All right! Come on, let’s go. The party has started!” She said, taking his hand and pulling him into the halls. 

  “Ooookay..” Keith said, letting her pull him. She led him to the ballroom, and Keith could feel his heart racing as he looked at the Amarites walking around. He could see Queen Loucia sitting in her throne, an Amarite at her side. He saw Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk together, basically because they stood out with outfits that matched their Paladin colour. Keith looked around for Lance as Koda walked downstairs, where Lux was waiting for her. A flash of blue caught Keith’s sharp eyes as he reached the end of the stairs, and he looked to see Lance in a bright blue suit, looking around. Lance turned around, and saw him.  _ Whoa.  _ Keith felt his breath escape him as his jaw dropped, his eyes widening. Lance looked so  _ handsome.  _ The bright blue brought out his eyes, and his hair was a bit messed up. But what also caught Keith’s eyes was the red paint brushed over his tanned cheeks. Keith stared at him, turning dark red. Lance was blushing as well, the same expression on his face. 

They walked toward each other. 

“Wow. You look so handsome.” Lance said softly. “Thank you. You look handsome too.” Keith said nervously, his heart pounding in his ears. Lance took his hand, their fingers intertwining. “I really like that blue on your face.” He said, smiling. Keith smiled back, “I like the red. It looks really nice on you.” He said. Lance smiled, and Keith’s heart melted. “Come on. Let’s go dance.” Lance said, pulling him. “Wha-Wait-!” Keith panicked as Lance led him to the dance floor. Lance laughed, “It’s okay. I’m a bit nervous too. I’m right here with you.” He said, facing him. Keith tried to calm down, placing his other hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

  Lance put his hand on Keith’s waist, pulling him closer. “Just relax, Red. It’s just you and me, okay? You and me.” He said gently. Keith nodded, letting out a deep breath. Then they began to dance. Pidge and Hunk were staring at them, their jaws dropped. “Oh my god. They’re  _ dancing together.”  _ Hunk said faintly. Pidge suddenly realized something. “Are they  _ together???”  _ She asked, her eyes widening. Hunk gasped, and he and Pidge faced each other. “Lance’s crying, the hand-holding...oh my god, it makes so much sense! They’re together!” Hunk said. “ _ You owe me 200 GAC I freaking knew it!”  _ Pidge shrieked. “How did you even-!” Hunk began to ask, but Pidge cut him off. “I remember there was this day where Lance was showing off to an alien female, and Keith looked  _ so  _ jealous. I asked him if he liked Lance, and he  _ blushed  _ and walked away! I had a feeling, but there was just never much between them!” Pidge said as Hunk gave her the GAC. 

“Then they must have started bonding when Keith began to protect Lance all those months ago! And then they were stuck here together for more! That means they got even closer!” Hunk said. 

Pidge smiled, watching the two dance. “Aw. They actually look really cute together. But why wouldn’t they tell us? Maybe they want to, but never had the time.” She cooed. “Well, I’m betting they’ll tell us tomorrow after they leave.” Hunk said. “It’s obvious that they will.” Pidge agreed. Keith was still nervous, because he got startled when Lance dipped him, his grip on him tightening. “ _ Jesus-Lance-“  _ he gasped as Lance used the advantage to quickly kiss Keith’s scar before pulling him back up. “I’m trying to get you to relax, Red. You’re so tense. Come on. It’s just you and me.” Lance laughed. Keith let out a breath, and the more they danced, the more he relaxed. He found his arms coming up to wrap around Lance’s neck, his eyes never leaving Lance’s.

  Lance smiled, his arms fully wrapping around his waist, bringing him a few inches away from him. “There we go.” Lance said fondly. Keith flushed, smiling. Then, that’s when it happened. Their suits turned purple. Keith’s eyes widened, “Whoa. What’s happening?” He said, confused. Lance let out a laugh, “Oh my god. Lux and Koda did this on purpose. The suits turned purple because that’s our colours mixed together. I think it’s meant to represent us being mates.” He said, blushing. Keith was blushing too, but now he was smiling more widely than ever. “They’re not wrong.” Keith said. Lance smiled, and they continued to dance. Lance suddenly leaned down, “I’m proud to call you mine.” He whispered. Keith let out a light laugh, a purr rumbling inside him. “I’m proud to call you mine too.” He whispered back. 

Lance then pulled back, and affectionately kissed him, unaware that Pidge and Hunk were still watching. 

Pidge screeched in delight, grabbing Hunk’s sleeve, “OH MY GOD THAT PROVES IT!! THEYRE TOGETHER!!” She squealed. “THATS SO ADORABLE OH MY GOD!!” Hunk shouted happily. Lance pulled back, “I love you, Red. A lot.” He whispered. Keith purred more loudly, pressing his forehead against his mate’s. “I love you too, Blue. A lot.” He whispered back. Pidge had to force herself to not scream as the two went back to dancing slowly, deciding that they were officially the cutest couple she had ever seen. “You saw that too right??? Right???” Hunk asked, his voice high-pitched. “They...actually said that. They actually said “I love you” to each other. They owe us the most biggest explanation ever,  _ that was so quiznacking adorable oh my god.”  _ Pidge whispered as she shook her head, unable to stop smiling so widely. 

  “What’s up with you two?” Shiro asked, having not seen or heard anything. The Yellow and Green Paladins turned to him, “Nothing! Don’t worry. You’ll find out tomorrow.” Pidge said. Shiro raised an eyebrow, confused and a bit concerned. “Okay…” he said slowly before walking away. Pidge looked at Keith and Lance, crossing her arms. “Yeah. They owe us, all right.” She said. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home after so long :)

Lance tightly hugged Lux, “Thank you, Princess. Thank you, for everything. We’re going to visit, as much as we can, okay? I promise.” He said. Lux nodded, “Yes, please. I would like that, and so would everyone else. And please, take good care of yourself, and take good care of your Red mate as well. I will see you soon.” She said, her voice tight. She then pulled back, and quickly went to Keith, embracing him. Lance gave the signal to the Castle, and it took off, rising into the sky. Lance and Keith would follow in Red and place him back in his hangar when they landed. “I will miss you both. So much.” Lux said. Keith smiled, “We’ll miss you too. But like Lance said, we won’t be gone for long.” He said. Lux pulled back, backing away as Keith and Lance made their way toward Red, who had his mouth open, waiting for them. 

   “Be good, yeah? And tell Koda we’ll miss her, too! Tell her you love her!” Lance said. Lux giggled, tears in her eyes, “Shut it, Lance!” She said. Lance then turned to Keith, his eyes bright. Lance still had the red paint on his cheeks, though they were a bit smudged from sleeping against Keith. Keith still had the blue paint on his cheeks as well. “You ready?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, smiling. “Yeah. Let’s go home.” He said. They held hands, their fingers intertwining as they entered Red. And they finally took off. “You wanna pilot, or should I?” Keith suddenly, randomly asked. “Lemme pilot. Just to remember coming here, you know?” Lance said. 

Lance  _ had  _ been piloting Red the day they crashed here together. 

It only seemed fitting that he pilot Red again as they left. Keith smiled, “He’s all yours.” He said. “Well,  _ you’re  _ actually mine, but I get what you mean.” Lance teased. Keith rolled his eyes, his cheeks prickling with heat. He fell right into that trap. “Just go, Lance.” He said amusingly, and fondly. Lance took the pilot seat, steering Red toward the Castle. Once they landed in Red’s hangar, they headed into the main dining hall, where the rest of the team was waiting for them. Lance smiled, “It’s good to be back, guys.” He said. That broke the silence, and suddenly they were being pulled into a group hug, with Allura and Coran joining. “We missed you guys so much! We had no idea you left until the morning! How did you get your Lion to do that?” Hunk said.

   “Well, Lance was the one who suggested turning off that specific link.” Keith said. “I did. But Keith was the one who, like, actually did it.” Lance said, nodding. Keith smiled, nudging him. Lance laughed and nudged him back. Then he gasped, “Oh yeah. We have something we want to tell you guys.” He said. “You’re together. We know.” Pidge said, smirking. Shiro, Coran, and Allura looked at Pidge in shock, wide-eyed. Hunk was grinning too. Keith looked at Lance, taken by surprise. “How did you-“ Lance began to ask incredulously, but Pidge cut him off. “While Queen Loucia was talking, Hunk and I saw you guys holding hands. Plus, you never really left each other’s side.” She said. Then she pushed up her glasses, “Oh yeah. We also saw you kiss at the dance, and you both looked really lovestruck, so it really wasn’t that difficult.” She added. Keith could feel himself turning dark red, but he didn’t look or turn away. 

Rather, he crossed his arms, trying to regain some sort of composure. 

“Wha-why didn’t you say anything?” Shiro asked, wide-eyed. “We wanted to. We made an agreement, too. But when you guys came, everything was moving a bit fast, and then we were dancing, and we just could never really tell you guys.” Lance said, just as red as Keith. “That makes a lot of sense. Well, we give you our full support, and we still love you guys.” Shiro said. At night, Lance was sort of hesitant to go into his room.  _ Come on, Keith’s right across from you. Just go in,  _ his mind urged him. But he didn’t move. He suddenly whirled around, only to come face to face with Keith. “I don’t know why, but I don’t really want to go into my room.” Lance said. “Neither do I.” Keith admitted. This was perfectly normal, as they always slept together in the same room. 

  Sleeping apart? In their own rooms? It just felt so weird, and not right. “Jesus,  _ why am I so scared, you’re my freaking mate. Come on. We’re sleeping in my room.”  _ Keith suddenly said in exasperation, taking Lance’s hand and pulling him with him. They went into Keith’s room, and Keith climbed into his bed, pulling Lance with him. Lance let out a small laugh, a bit flustered. “What?” Keith asked. “Nothing. It’s just a bit funny, I don’t know why.” Lance said. Keith stared up at him for a few seconds before he slightly smiled back, pulling Lance closer to him. Keith reached up, fiddling with Lance’s hair. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, “Am I moving into your room, or are you moving into mine?” He suddenly asked softly. “We’ll worry about that tomorrow. Right now, I just really want to sleep.” Keith said. Lance softly laughed, reaching up and brushing his fingers over Keith’s cheek. Keith purred, pressing against his familiar touch. 

“I had a lot of fun last night.” Lance said. 

Keith smiled, “I had fun too.” He admitted. Their dance was something that would stay with them forever. “Hey Lance?” Keith suddenly said. “Yeah?” Lance said. “You’re part of my family too.” Keith whispered. Lance smiled, warmth surging through him. “Thanks, Red.” He whispered. And with that, they both fell asleep. In the morning, Lance got up first, finding Keith sprawled all over him again. He smiled fondly, and began to slowly pull himself away from Keith, trying very hard not to wake him. Lance was almost successful when he finally pulled free. But then Keith stirred, his purring stilling. “Lance...?” He heard him mumble softly. Lance quickly reached down and kissed his head. “Shh. Sorry, I tried not to wake you. Go back to sleep.” He whispered gently before walking away. A bit later on, Keith got up, and went to join the others. He saw Lance with Allura in the main control room, as well as the others. 

  Keith crossed his arms, frowning. What was he doing? Allura then walked away from Lance, and Keith silently came up beside him. Lance instantly saw him, and lit up like a firework. “Heya, Red! I was waiting for you to come join me!” He said cheerfully, instantly taking his hand, their fingers intertwining. Keith got a bit surprised, wide-eyed. “Yeah.” He said. “Sorry for waking you up.” Lance said. “You didn’t wake me up. It’s fine.” Keith said. Lance suddenly stepped closer to him, “Your blue paint’s a little smudged.” He suddenly said, reaching out and brushing his cheek. Keith got slightly surprised, his eyes going even wider as his face turned red. “Are you okay? You just-you kinda looked mad when I saw you.” Lance asked softly as he worked on his other cheek. 

Keith couldn’t find his voice. Lance stopped, looking at him with raised eyebrows

“I-I’m fine.” Keith finally said, realizing Lance was starting to get concerned.  _ Why had he gotten so jealous? Lance was his mate.  _ But then Keith sighed, “I actually-I actually did get a...bit jealous when I saw you with Allura.” He mumbled, looking away. Lance’s eyes widened with surprise, “You-Really?” He asked. Then his voice softened, “Keith, I pushed away any thought of Allura ever since we started talking over the comms late at night all those months ago.  _ You’re my mate.”  _ He said. “I know, I know. Even  _ I _ don’t know why I got jealous.” Keith said. Lance smiled, “It’s okay. I’d feel the same if you were talking to someone else besides me.” He said. Then he reached down and quickly kissed his cheek. 

  “All right, guys, listen up.” Shiro’s voice caught their attention, and they turned to him. “One of the smaller planets that are part of the Coalition is in trouble. They’re being attacked from the air  _ and  _ ground by Sendak’s fleet, and we need to help to get rid of them.” Shiro said. He suddenly looked at Keith and Lance, and frowned. “Maybe we can use you two being “dead” as an advantage. We’re going to need you guys on the ground, taking out the sentries. Stealthily, of course. We don’t want anyone from the Galra knowing that you guys are alive.” He said thoughtfully. “What about the Blades?” Keith suddenly asked. He hadn’t thought about them in forever. 

“They know you two are alive, and so does everyone else.” Shiro said. 

Keith looked at Lance, having felt him staring at him in slight surprise. “I mean, I  _ did _ use to be a member. A part of them.” Keith said. It didn’t mean he wanted to go back to them. He made that decision a long time ago. “What if Kolivan tries to talk you into going back?” Lance asked, a little anxious. Clearly, he didn’t want that. “Even if he did, I wouldn’t do that. Don’t you remember? I made my choice. I’m stuck with this team.” Keith said. Then he smiled and leaned to him, “I’m especially stuck with you until death do us part.” He teased. Lance laughed, turning dark red. “All right, all right, lovebirds. We all know what we need to do.” Shiro said amusingly. 

  So they went off in Red together, using the shadows of the planet to their advantage. They jumped out of him, and Red took off to the Castle. Keith took out his red sword, seeing a sentry ahead. He silently motioned for Lance to go take out any sentries on the other side before leaping at his sentry, quickly slicing it in half. Keith craned his head, waiting for Lance to come around the rock they had been hiding behind. He relaxed when he did, his lance in hand. Keith looked around, seeing a few more sentries. He nodded at Lance, and they swiftly took them all out. They could hear explosions, and knew the others were doing their own jobs. Shouts were heard, and more sentries were running. A sentry spotted Keith and Lance. “The Blue Paladin!” They shouted, but Keith saw the explosion before it came, and quickly jumped at Lance, throwing him down, protecting him as the ground  _ rumbled _ with violent shaking. 

Once it stopped rumbling, he got up, helping Lance to his feet. 

“That was close. You okay?” Keith asked. Lance nodded, “Yeah. Are you?” He said. “Yeah. They must’ve accidentally fired at their own base.” Keith said. “You’re supposed to be dead!” A voice shouted, and Keith whipped his head, seeing another sentry. Lance threw his lance, striking the sentry right in the chest. Keith felt his breath stop as Lance ran, taking it out.  _ Holy shit. Damn. That was his mate right there.  _ “Whoa.” Keith whispered. “Hey, less gawking, more destroying!” Lance said, and Keith whirled around, seeing another sentry. “Red Paladin!” They shouted. Lance threw his lance again, striking the sentry. “Yeah. That’s me.” He said. Keith turned to him, his eyes wide. 

   Did he  _ just…  _ ”Did you just...take my title? That used to be yours?” He asked. “Uh. Yeah? We  _ are  _ the Red Paladins, aren’t we?” Lance said. “You-you just-Did you just propose to me??” Keith stuttered, turning red. Lance turned red as well, “It’s a bit early, but yeah?” He said. Keith couldn’t process what was happening, “I was-gonna do it first-you idiot-“ Keith’s voice cracked. “Behind you!” Lance shouted, and Keith whirled, slicing the sentry. “So, we’re engaged now??” His voice was unnaturally high-pitched as he turned back to Lance. Lance was turning even redder, “ _ Yeah??”  _ He said, his voice high-pitched as well. Keith stared at him for a few seconds. 

Then he broke out into the most biggest grin, “Guess we are, then!” He said. 

He sliced another sentry and went to Lance, grabbing his hand and pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled back, purring affectionately. “Probably shouldn’t have done it while there are things exploding around us, though.” He whispered, smiling. “Shut up, I thought you of all people would find it romantic.” Lance laughed softly, pulling him back in. The others finished up getting rid of the rest of the Galra. Keith quickly, affectionately nuzzled Lance before Shiro came for them, picking them up in Black. They headed back to the Castle. “Good work out there, guys.” Shiro said, once they met up with the others in the main control room. 

   “Especially you two. I had some concerns about some things, but they’re not that big of a deal since you two proved me wrong.” Shiro said, looking at Lance and Keith. Lance and Keith shared a look, and smiled at each other. “That was all Lance, Shiro. You should have seen him with his lance, he was incredible out there.” Keith said. Lance laughed and propped his arm on Keith’s shoulder, “Yeah, and you were totally  _ destroying  _ those sentries with your sword.” He said.  _ They were trying to do exactly what they did in the arena back on Treyiv.  _ Give their-literal, in this case-victory to each other. Even though it was  _ their  _ victory. _ Their’s,  _ together _.  _ Keith felt Lance deserved it more. He so deserved more. He deserved everything, the  _ whole world.  _ “Thanks, Blue, but really it was  _ you _ who owned it out there.” Keith said. 

They were complimenting each other. 

“He said both of you, stop being adorable.” Pidge said. Lance laughed and nudged Keith. Keith gently nudged him back, purring quietly. Once their little meeting was over, Keith pulled Lance with him, leading him to the training deck. He drew his sword, “Still got some strength in you?” He asked. Lance grinned, “You bet.” He said, getting his bayard and turning it into his broadsword. And as they sparred, a memory flashed through their minds.  _ They had been sparring with their swords. This was before Zarkon started targeting Lance and Keith. “Heh. Not bad, not bad.” Keith chuckled, pushing Lance back. Lance tried out a move Keith once showed him, but it was too difficult as he still had bad stance, and he ended up barrelling into Keith, sending them both to the floor.  _

_    “Whoa. You almost did it.” Keith breathed out. Lance was pushing himself up, “Sorry…” he began to apologize, but then he stopped, his breath escaping. Keith was staring at him, his purple eyes wide. His bangs were blown away from his face, giving Lance a full view of those dazzling eyes, and he just looked so...The two boys suddenly turned crimson, and Lance let out a loud squawk, scrambling at least 10 feet away from Keith in realization as his heart threatened to burst. Keith pushed himself up, slowly getting into a sitting position. “I knew you’d get that move down almost as quickly as I did. You just need better stance.” Keith said quickly. Lance nodded wordlessly, vaguely clutching his shirt.  _

Lance kicked his leg out, taking Keith down. 

He pointed his sword at him, gasping. “Ha! Finally got you!” He said triumphantly. Keith chuckled, “Oh yeah?” He said. As quick as lightning, he pushed himself up and grabbed Lance’s wrist, pulling him down and pinning him as he struck his sword into the ground, over Lance’s head. Lance stared at him, wide-eyed. “Huh.” He whispered. “I win. Again.” Keith smirked. “Pfft. Yeah right! I was going easy on you!” Lance said. “Yeah? How?” Keith asked.

   “Well you see…” Lance began to talk like the chatterbox he was. Keith listened as he vaguely pulled the sword out, tossing it to the side. He didn’t take his eyes off Lance. The red paint was still there, smudged over his tanned cheeks. Keith quietly sighed, and smiled a bit. “Lance.” His voice was fond, almost soft. But Lance was still going on about how he “had been easy on Keith”. “Lance.” Keith said again. “Yeah?” Lance asked. “Stop talking, please.” He said, leaning down and kissing him. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain? Hhhhhh

Keith slightly shifted against Lance, burying his head into his chest as he purred softly. Anyone who walked by their room wouldn’t hear it unless they listened closely.  _ Keith slightly pulled back, affectionately nuzzling Lance. “I love you, Sharpshooter.” He whispered softly, purring. Lance quietly laughed, reciprocating the action. “I love you too, Samurai.” He whispered back. Keith pulled back, “C’mon. It’s getting late.” He pulled Lance up, their fingers instantly intertwining. They walked out of the training deck, heading back to their room. “Hey Lance?” Keith asked. “Hmm?” Lance hummed. Keith was playing with his sweater, obviously a bit anxious.  _

_   “When we get back to Earth...you’re going to see your family, right?” He asked quietly. “Mmm-hmm.” Lance hummed, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith felt himself relax at his familiar, grounding touch. “Why are you asking?” Lance asked. Keith slightly shrugged, “I don’t know.” He admitted. Keith felt Lance’s grip around him tighten, “Why don’t you come with me? To meet them?” He asked softly. Keith stayed quiet for a few seconds. “Are they going to like me?” He asked. “Of course they will, they’ll  _ _ love _ _ you.” Lance said. “But I mean, for them to just meet me and then you telling them we’re engaged...won’t that be a lot on them?” Keith lifted his head, pushing himself up to make better eye contact with Lance.  _

_ Lance smiled, “Hey, we don’t have to worry about that right now. Don’t think about it so much.” He said.  _

_ He then pulled Keith down and kissed his forehead, calming him down. Keith softly purred, lightly brushing back in reciprocation. “Yeah. Okay.” He said softly. He then settled back down, and Lance began to run his fingers through his hair again. Lance’s careful and gentle touch, accompanied by his calming heartbeat-and just him being there, knowing that his Blue mate really wasn’t being targeted anymore, and was now completely safe-made Keith slowly fall into a deep sleep.  _ They didn’t know that in the morning, everything was going to change. When the two walked into the dining room, hand in hand, Shiro came to them and took Keith from Lance. “I just need to talk to him for a second.” Shiro assured. 

  Lance glanced at Keith before looking back at Shiro, nodding before going to join the others. “What’s going on, Shiro?” Keith asked, a bit confused. Shiro pulled him into the main control room, and Keith stopped when a familiar face was waiting for him on the projection screen.  _ Kolivan.  _ “Kolivan?” Keith said, confused. He turned to Shiro, “Shiro, what is this? What’s going on?” He asked. “Let Kolivan explain. He wanted to talk to you.” Shiro said. Keith turned back to the screen, and instantly crossed his arms, going into his natural, defensive stance. “What is it, Kolivan?” He asked. “Keith. I know you no longer work with the Blade of Marmora. But something important has come up. Do you recall the strange quintessence we had been searching for for months?” Kolivan said. 

“Yeah. What about it?” Keith asked. 

“As it turns out, one of our spies has contacted the Blades about a shipment of quintessence that came into the hands of an important Galra known as Warlock Ranveig. This could be a monumental mission, and could shift the odds in our favour if you were to go and find out more about it from our spy.” Kolivan said. “No.” Keith said, instantly. “Keith, you do not understand. You know very well how important this is to investigate, we cannot risk any of Lotor’s allies-or Haggar’s and Sendak’s- getting their hands on this quintessence. There’s no telling what they will do with it. This is  _ your  _ mission. You  _ must  _ complete it.” Kolivan said. Keith turned to Shiro, “Did you know about this? You did, didn’t you? Why didn’t you say anything?” He demanded. “Keith, he wanted to talk to you about this himself.” Shiro said.

“He expects me to leave the team again?  _ To leave my mate?  _ I won’t do that!” Keith hissed.

“You wouldn’t be gone for long. I know the knack you have for completing things quickly.” Kolivan said, sounding like he had absolutely no sympathy. Keith’s mouth pulled back into a snarl, and he lowly growled.  _ He made a promise for Lance. He promised himself he would never go back, for  _ _ him _ _.  _ But deep, deep down, Keith unfortunately knew that Kolivan was right. He  _ had  _ started this mission. It was only right that it finally be completed. He wouldn’t be gone for long. But still, it hurt so much. Keith’s snarl faded, and he looked at the ground for a second. “Fine. Consider me in.” He finally got out with his teeth gritted, looking back up at Kolivan. “Good. I will see you at the base tomorrow.” Kolivan said before ending communications. 

  Keith turned away and silently walked out, ignoring Shiro’s attempt at an apology. Lance perked up when Keith came back into the dining room, but he became worried when he saw that Keith’s purple eyes were dark and stormy as he sat beside him.  _ Something was wrong.  _ “Hey...what happened?” Lance asked softly, pushing his chair closer to him so he could place his hand on his arm, trying to calm him down even though he had no idea why Keith was so visibly upset. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” Keith said quietly. Obviously, it wasn’t, but Lance knew not to push it. He just started to lightly brush Keith’s arm, and looked at Shiro with a frown as protectiveness came over him.  _ What had he said to Keith?  _ Over the day, it didn’t get any better. Keith wasn’t in the mood for social interaction from anyone but Lance. And even  _ with _ him, Keith was few in words. 

The way he picked at Lance’s sweater made him recognize his look of distraction. 

Which greatly worried Lance and made him get even more defensive of him, especially in how he constantly glanced at Shiro. Keith told Lance to not worry too much about it, but he almost sounded like he didn’t know who he was trying to convince more. Keith would tell him when he was ready. When it came to night, Keith turned around, but then stopped and lightly tugged Lance’s sweater in silent, slight confusion. “Go. I’ll come in a minute.” Lance said. “Lance, I said it’s okay-“ Keith began quietly, but Lance cut him off. “I know. Just go.” He said. Keith hesitantly let go, walking away. As soon as he was gone, Lance turned to Shiro, crossing his arms. “What did you say to him?” He asked. “I didn’t say anything. It’s not my place. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.” Shiro said, not looking at him. 

  Lance stared at him for a second before walking away, going back to the room. Keith was sitting on the edge of the bed, sighing. Lance sat beside him, their shoulders brushing. “You’re really worrying me. You’ve been quiet all day.” Lance said. He hated to see Keith so upset. If Shiro hadn’t said anything, then what was it that had Keith so distraught? “I’m sorry. I’m just-I’m still trying to figure it out.” Keith said, taking Lance’s hand and squeezing it. “Whatever it is, we can work through it together. We’re a team.” Lance said, trying to assure him. Keith sighed again, “I know. I just…” He trailed off, and suddenly turned to Lance, tightly embracing him. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise, but he embraced him back. 

“I’m sorry.” Keith whispered.

“What’re you sorry for?” Lance asked. “I don’t know how to tell you. I don’t know…” Keith whispered. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me right now. You can tell me when you’re ready.” Lance said. But Keith  _ knew _ Lance was worried. He could sense it. He didn’t know why, but suddenly he started whispering. “You’re everything to me.  _ Everything _ . I can’t live without you. I love you so goddamn much, I would rather die than-“ Lance instantly pulled back as Keith’s voice broke. “Hey, hey…” Lance said softly, brushing his cheeks, trying to calm him down as he gently shushed him. But Keith was now starting to scare Lance. Why had it almost sounded as if...No. No, that was just his imagination. Keith was just really,  _ really  _ upset. 

  For once, Lance didn’t know what else to do except try to comfort him. Lance pressed his forehead against Keith’s, hoping it would help to calm him in some way. And it did, because Keith’s breathing sort of eased. “Are you sure it wasn’t something Shiro said?” Lance asked gently. “No. It’s more like...something he didn’t tell me.” Keith said quietly. “Let’s worry about it tomorrow, okay?” Lance said. Keith nodded. But when they both got into bed, Keith would still not sleep. Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, slightly frowning. He could tell Keith was not asleep yet. At one point, Keith heard Lance’s breath easing, and realized he had fallen asleep. He lifted his head, and sure enough, Lance’s eyes were closed.  _ God. He looked so beautiful.  _ Keith slowly pulled away from him, his heart tugging at him. He backed up, staring at Lance.  _ God, this hurt so much.  _ His mind was pleading at him.  _ I don’t want to leave you, I don’t want to leave you, I love you so much, God I love you so goddamn much.  _ Lance suddenly stirred, making Keith freeze. “Keith…?” He mumbled. “It’s okay. Go to sleep, I’ll be back.” Keith said gently, but his voice was breaking. 

He started to tremble, tiny, shaky breaths coming out of him as tears stung his eyes. 

Keith leaned down to Lance and kissed his temple. “I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry, Lance...I love you. I love you so much.” He whispered painfully as the tears started to flow. He couldn’t handle this. He couldn’t. It was going to break him. The last time he had done something like this was so to protect Lance, by sending him away to the team. And now, he was going to do the same thing again, but instead,  _ he  _ was now the one going away. Away from the team. 

_   Away from his mate, his fiancé _ . The one person he loved more than anything in the entire universe. The person he was bonded to.  _ His Blue mate.  _ He painfully pulled away, his heart tearing itself apart. “I  _ will  _ come back. I promise.” He whispered shakily. Then, before he could stay any longer, he walked toward the door.  _ Don’t look back, don’t look back, don’t look back-  _ But it was too late. He looked back at Lance. He had no idea what was going on. He was going to wake up without him. A soft, pained whine escaped from Keith, but he forced himself to leave, the door sliding behind him. It wasn’t until he got into a pod, set the coordinates, got the pod into the air and out of the Castle, that Keith finally broke down. 

In the morning, Lance woke up. 

He rubbed his eyes, groggy and half-asleep. Vaguely, he realized Keith wasn’t with him, which alarmed him, waking him up. “Keith?” He called, looking around. He wasn’t in the room either. Lance got up, walking out and looking through the halls. “Keith? Keith?” He called again. He poked his head into the training deck, but surprisingly did not find him there.  _ Weird. Keith got up early to train.  _ Lance knew that. But when they had come back, Keith hadn’t done that, especially not on his own. He and Lance always sparred together, even before Zarkon started targeting them.  _ “No one really matches my skills like you do.” Keith had said, when Lance asked him why he had started to only-and constantly-spar with him. Lance had smiled at that, a warm feeling surging through him. He had been so touched by that, _

_   He used to feel so inferior to Keith, which was where his one-sided rivalry with him had started. But over their days as Paladins, as they became friends, Keith had showed him they were actually equal. “Thanks, Keith.” Lance said. Keith supported and listened to him, giving him advice. Keith smiled back.  _ “Keith. Keith, where are you?” Lance called, starting to get worried and concerned. He went into the main control room, finding Shiro and everyone else there. He looked for Keith, but didn’t find him among them. He frowned, worried. “Hey guys. Have you seen Keith? He wasn’t with me this morning, I thought he’d be here with you.” Lance said. “No, actually. I haven’t seen him.” Shiro said, but now he was frowning. “Neither have we.” Pidge said, gesturing her head to Hunk, who shook his head in agreement. “Neither have I or Coran. I’m sure he’s here somewhere.” Allura said. “I literally looked everywh-the hangar.” Lance began to say before he realized he hadn’t looked in the one spot he left. 

He quickly walked back out, going to the hangar and instantly heading to Red. 

“Keith? You up there?” He called. No answer. Now he was starting to get scared. Red tugged at his mind, asking him what was wrong. “Keith hasn’t been here?” He asked. Red’s sudden concern and tugging told him that Keith  _ hadn’t  _ been with him. He growled as his fear grew.  _ Maybe he went to Blue?  _ He went to her hangar. Blue instantly, warmly greeted him, but he was too focused on finding Keith to answer “Keith? Keith?” He called. Again, no answer. He growled again, whirling around. “Keith, this isn’t funny! Stop playing games!” He shouted. But Keith never really played games. Lance ran back out as Blue called to him in his mind. 

  “Did you find him?” Pidge asked as he walked back into the control room. “No. I have  _ no  _ idea where he is, I’ve looked  _ everywhere. Where could he be?”  _ Lance was distressed, his fear taking over. Allura turned around, pulling up the big screen. She suddenly stopped, freezing. “What? Did you find something?” Lance asked, coming up behind her. “One of the pods have been taken.” Allura said in shock. She turned to him, “He’s...gone.” She said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this was such a wild ride! Don’t worry guys! I have a sequel that I’m working on! It’s called The Red Paladins, and it instantly follows the end of The Multi-Shooter. I hope you guys liked this, and see you in my sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s a short chapter, but I hope you like it!


End file.
